A new Foe
by Light Gaia
Summary: Sequel to "why won't real heroes get any recognition". Goku slowly succumbs to the destructive power of the consumed SSJG force, But that will be the least of the Z Squad's worry as Earth will be in danger once more. Characters might be a tad OOC
1. Chapter 1

Gohan was by himself catching up on his college assignment. He didn't have much time since he kept worrying about his Father's condition.

Gohan received the money for looking after Trunks from Bulma a few days ago.

He's thankful for her help so that he doesn't have to look for employment to pay for his college exams but she also gave him a wonderful gift aswell as a token of her graditude.

She gave him a capsule of an luxurous 2 bedroom appartment for some peace and quiet.

Gohan thanked her with all his heart but wasn't sure he was ready to leave the house,Not because he's not ready to move out but he doesn't want to leave his Fathers side at the moment even If he'll place his appartment close to Mount Paozu.

It was already night and everything seemed peaceful in the son's residence. Gohan placed his work down and carefully moved passed the master bedroom to the guest chamber. Gohan peeked in to see if his Father is okay since he felt a brief spark of change in his Ki.

Gohan saw the sheets move as Goku enhaled and out his spikey hair poked out of the sheets cutely. His ki seems stable now and doesn't seem like his Father feels any pain.

Goku layed outcold as soon as he touched the bed when he came from kais world.

Gohan's mind was put to ease and carefully closed the door making his way to the living room and sat down with a huff.

Gohan wanted to come with his Father to the Ki analyzing Goku seems to have better results when he's accompanied with his friends during the ritual.

He'll tell his Mother that he'll continiue studying in the kais world when he's with his Father so that Chi-Chi won't nag since that's the last thing he needs.

"Dad needs to get better he just has to". Gohan thought Thinking back about that moment few days after Goku's fight with Lord Beerus. His Health was dropping rapidly and Gohan thought the worst.

Everyone helped my Father to get home, the world is safe once again and that buffoon Mr Satan took all the credit saying he defeated Beerus...as usual.

Everyone noticed that His appetite has decreased and that was already a red flag that something wasn't right.

"Father had a hard time to wake up early and sleeps in alot. But I just tried to shake it off even though my worry grew".

"I'll never forget that day his condition became visably worse".

 _Gohan sat with his brother on a table with lots of breakfast they started to dig in and Chi-Chi glanced at the clock feeling a tight knot in her stomach. her country bumkin of a husband would have been awake earlier than the rest of the Z squad._

 _Chi-chi huffed and wanted to get up and check up on Goku since it been days in a row that he sleeps this long._

 _Gohan already at most of his breakfast and the seat of his Father is still empty._

 _"Ma I'll go"Gohan said not wanting to let her pancakes getting cold since she has been in the kitchen for few hours._

 _And made his way up. Gohan opened the door of the bedroom peeking in._

 _"Dad Ma got your breakfast ready Gohans smile faded when he noticed his father didn't seem like his normal self.._

 _"Dad are you ok"?_

 _Goku didn't answer he laid on his side rocking back slightly back and forth on the bed_

 _"Dad!" Gohan panicked he turned him around on his back slapping his cheek. Goku was burning up and his face was pale-ish and breathed in and out like he was in pain._

 _Gohan wanted to call for help but almost forgot about the senzu bean that was in one of the drawers._

 _Gohan's hands trembled as he undid the rope around the bag and let alot of them fall on the ground Gohan pushed one bean in his Fathers throat._

 _Gohan anxiously waited for a gulp as Goku chewed on the senzu bean. Goku slightly calmed down still panting slightly. he pribed his eyes open with efforts._

 _"Dad ..Say something" Goku heard Gohan say and the blur faded from his vision._

 _two Onyx eyes blinked at Gohan and he moved some of his Father's bangs away from his forehead._

 _it took Goku a minute to realize he's no longer having an horrible nightmare finally awake among the living._

 _"Hi Gohan" Goku chirped tired but still cheery._

 _"Hey" Gohan greeted back with a tiny smile identical to his own._

 _"Is everything all right now?..Are you in pain still?_

 _"Yeah I am" Goku breathed tucking his drenched clothing To create some air. "And I'm not in pain..I just had a bad nightmare"_

 _Gohan had a hard time believing it_

 _"Dad you are not dying are you"? Gohan feared he might have the heart virus again._

 _"No,No it's not it Gohan. Im not ill. My Ki level is Changing and.."Goku stopped in mid sentence when he noticed his son's eyes starts to tear up._

 _"Awww Gohan". Goku placed his hands om his shoulders. I'm not going to die._

 _Gohan burried his face in his Fathers shirt. Goku gently placed his arm around Gohan and ruffled his spiky hair._

 _"Don't be sad Gohan Im ok Im not going anywhere"._

 _"Promise?" Gohan muffed._

 _I promise. Goku held his chin up smiling._

 _Gohan had a look look into his Fathers large innocent eyes. He knew his Father is truthful._

 _Gohan smiled back blinking his tears away " Thanks Dad I love you"._

 _"Love you more son". Holding Gohan again._

 _Gohan missed receiving hugs from his Father and didn't care what anyone thinks. He'll never grow too mature for being held by his beloved Father._

 _"But Dad if you are not ill then what's happening to you?"_

 _"I don't know son. I notice some changes in my Ki." Goku said._

 _"It goes up drastically and then it goes back to normal Then hours later it goes sky rocking and then it goes back down Couple of times a day."_

 _It's a uneasy painfull feeling and that's why I'm acting funny lately."_

 _but I'll be ok Gohan. Believe me." Goku said reassuring._

 _/-/_

Gohan sadly looked at his pencil and picked it up trying to remain positive no matter how grim as it seems his Father will always pull everyone out of their darkest hour including himself but what If he won't this time?

"Arrg Stop it Gohan!" Gohan scolded himself in his thoughts Frustrated with himself that he can't have any of his work done.

Gohan stopped writing when he felt his Brothers Ki coming towards the living room.

"Hi Goten said happily and came to Gohans side.

"Hey Bud Gohan said and placed Goten on his knees continiuing with what he's doing.

"Sorry Bud but I have to finish this before I can play with you". Gohan said.

"Aww it's okay..I just came to see how you were doing I sensed sadnessin your Ki" Goten said looking at his brothers large orbs.

Gohan subconciously rubbed Gotens scalp pushing it to his shoulder. "I was sad a moment ago thinking back when dad started to get sick".

"He was in bed gasping for air..I was so scared. Gohan said.

Goten remained quiet for a while he also was worried that Daddy might succumb to the side effect of the God power and pass away. Because his body might be too weak to be the Gods power's vessel.

He just got to know Goku for a short while but already has grown fond of him and couldn't bare the sight of his Daddy dying.

"He'll be all right"Goten said "Daddy told us so".."He has never broken a promise and I know he won't break this one"

"So why should we give up"?

Gohan smiled slightly giving his brother a cuddle after that he craddles him close to his heart

"You are right little brother" Gohan said.

"Thanks Goten that means alot"


	2. something spooky is lurking

Vegeta had a chilly feeling up his spine as he spended some time alone in the Balcony of his bedroom.

The Crickets were Chirping and only heard the splashing sound of the Lake and fountain of the Garden. There were only a few people outside but they were in a group so they'll be safe for the night since the Chief advised everyone to walk in groups since Robberies have been doubled.

But what gave Vegeta that strange feeling in his gut? There was no Ki of an intruder but couldn't shake the feeling off that he's not alone.

An swift shadow passed him in a blink of an Eye, Vegeta became alarmed when he heard a noise outside of the bedroom.

"Who's there"? Vegeta spoke firm and rushed around the corner.

He looked puzzled for a moment and shot his Son a death glare. When a expensive flower pot of Bulma was on the ground along with the tree like plant.

"Sorry,I knocked it over" Trunks quickly said. "I'll clean up the sand' Trunks said bending down. Vegeta sensed that he startled him.

"Trunks just leave it" "We'll clean it up tomorrow" "Wash your hands and go back to bed" Vegeta said turning around.

"Dad".. Trunks squeaked.

"What?

"I..I can't sleep I feel restless for some reason"

It was a strange coincidence that Trunks feel the same spooky vibe as he does. Vegeta could tell Truks had no desire walking back to his room byhimself

"Come with me then".."But just this once" Vegeta eyed his son stoick as always when Trunks happily skipped after vegeta.

Trunks Ki has calmed down feeling protected. Vegeta held the sheets and Trunks crawled to Vegeta's favorte spot on the bed because it was still warm.

Vegeta wanted to protest in annoyance but decided he won't be having alot of sleep anyway. Vegeta watchd his son sleep peacefull for a moment.

" _Couldn't he just sleep at his Mothers bedroom? Vegeta thought. She's alot more lovey dovey than I'll ever be or maybe Trunks gets a bit tired of her baby talk when he's having a nightmare or can't sleep"._

 _"I would be annoyed too.I guess Trunks doesn't mind me being resourceful when it comes to giving smothering affection like Bulma does._ Vegeta thought.

Vegeta remained outside near the roof of the Capsule Co Operation scannin for any Unusual Ki near the city.

That shadow he felt..He really hopes that it was part of his imagination and Blamed Trunks a bit for watching those Documentary about Shadow people behind Bulma's back.

Vegeta didn't know Trunks wasn't allowed to watch these things because the documentary was kind of stupid.

The sun started to poke out of the cities large buildings Vegeta stayed awake the whole night worrying about his wife and sons safety but they made it through the night wih no Apocalyptic event. Vegeta came back inside smiling at hs son who was cured up in a ball still on Vegeta's spot.

Vegeta walked towards his bed and pushed Trunks off the bed with his foot,

Vegeta snickered slightly when Trunks just turned aroud when he hit the floor not waking up.

* * *

Goku opened his eyes slowly and got up he felt a slight shock when his bare feet touched the floor. Goku felt sad he had great nights stress free without his ki playing up and it seems to come back when he has a break from Ki analyzing. Goku breathed out trying to ignore his worries. He just need to have faith in Grand Kai he will find a way to cure his inbalance the God power caused.

in the meantime he'll stay strong. Goku wondered If he could oppress the God power himself by surpassing it reaching to an higher level than SSJG and hen permanently opress it putting an end to the pain. Goku will discuss his idea with grand kai and hopefully Whis will give him a chance to train in his world.

But he also wondered what Chi-Chi might think of him leaving again to train. He promised her that he'll never leave his family behind like the past so It won't be longer than a month atleast.

Goku opened the doors of the large balcony that has been recently build Goku carefully placed his foot on the ground but the wood wasn't very hot thank goodness.

The house is being extended since Chi-Chi wants to make their house into a family resort with indoor swimming was happy for her since it was always something she wanted to do before Gohan was born.

The Balcony provided excelent view over the rivers and the mountains. The weather is getting warmer as summer is around the corner. Goku's face was greeted with warm sunrays when the sun has fully rised.

Goku took comfort in the sensation of the sun all over his flawless skin.

"Goku sweety?"

Goku looked up when he heard Chi-Chi's tiny voice calling him.

"She stepped in the balcony blushing a bit when she realized that he was just wearing his PJ shorts much more beefy and sculpted than few weeks ago.

"Hi Dear" You're okay? Goku asked beckoning her to come to his side.

"Yes" Chi-Ch smiled.

"Uh Bulma called..She asked me If I wanted to join her in Hong kong for 2 weeks Vegeta and Trunks didn't feel like joining so she called me right away.

"It's been ages since I went for a short holiday in a different city. chi-chi smiled.

 _An Holiday?" Without me? Or the boys? But she never done this before. Goku said to himself. " Why would she leave like that? I'm not feeling Ill and edgy all time Goku thouht It just happens a few Brief moments a week when my Ki plays up and.._

 _Argg..The pain! It's starting all over again!_ Goku narrowed his eyes when he felt sharp stings in his skull that kept throbbing.

It will be a fun girls night out just us in a upscale resort and I Wondered If I could...

But Chi-Chi got silenced when Goku seemed in pain again. "Honey?" Chi-Chi began carefully.

"You want to leave me for an another Man?" Goku hissed with a dark unfamiliar tone.

No,No I didn't say that!" Chi-Chi squeaked nervous by the sudden aggressiveness.

"Then Go! I don't need you! I don't need any of you." Goku said with anger and also a bit of sadness.

"The only time you ever care about me when I have to come and save your and anyone elses Asses! But now that I need help I'm too much too handle"?

In any other situation Chi-Chi would have argued back but knew her husband is in pain and it's altering his mood.

Chi-Chi placed a carefully hand on his shoulder. "No darling I made a vow to you and I'm keeping it aslong as I live.

"I don't have anyone else Dear"

Goku's hostile spark in his eyes lessened and watched her with innocent eyes again.

"Oh, Chi-Chi Goku said apologetic holding her arm. "About what I said I'm So Sorry..I feared you were going to leave me soon. When you said you wanted to leave without asking me to join It felt like early signs of a split.

"I'm Sorry dear" I didn't know I hurt your feelings" Chi-Chi stood up and hugged him from behind. I didn't ask you to come because Bulma's sister tights has agreed to go in Vegeta's place.

"Bulma has a Sister? Goku looked up. "She never told me about her"

"I Know I was surprised too. Chi-Chi said. "Hey I won't go If you don't want me to Goku." I'll call it off and Stay with you"

"No don't" Goku said quickly. You can go with Bulma Chi-Chi I over reacted a bit"

Have fun during your stay Babe"

Are you sure"? I don't have to go" Chi-Chi said feeling his forehead for a fever.

"I am" Goku said cupping her face . "Just promise me you'll look after yourself"

"I will..I won't go anywhere without Bulma there" Chi-Chi said. "Thanks"Chi-Chi said and hugged her husband.

Goku held her for a moment rubbing her scalp affectionately still feeling regretful for the way he has spoken to her It was like he was a different being.

Goku backed away still looking at Chi-Chi lovingly.

"Want some breakfast dear? Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you downstairs soon"Goku said letting go of her and she walked back inside.

Goku watched her leave and turned around again leaning his hands of the rails of the Balcony.

 _"I wished I never consumed the SSJG power Chi-Chi_ Goku thought.

Goku thought back about the moment where they summoned the dragon to gain information about the SSJG ritual.

" _why didn't Shenron tell me about these horrible effects? If only I'd known about it._

 _But the damage has already been done, I will never become the SSJ God again no matter the cost._

 _"I want nothing to do with it ever again"_

* * *

Trunks had a good training session with his father and Vegeta gave Trunks permission to play outside before supper.

He wished he could just go to places without coming back to the house everytime to report back before he goes to different cities. He knows he put himself in this situation so he just have to deal with it until his Father trusts him again.

Trunks then realized that Goku will be leaving to Whis world to train If he doesn't arrive in time then Goku will probably leave without him.

Trunks was toying with the idea of leaving to Whis world without telling Vegeta to have more time but he didn't want to get on his fathers nerves and have more strichter rules for him.

The son Family enjoyed their time during a family Picknick in the forest of Mount Paozu. Gohan sat by himself when his Father and Goten went to catch another fish together for dinner soon.

Gohan stood up when he felt a Ki coming near. Gohan smiled looking at the Ki's direction. "Finally you decided to visit us " Gohan said to himself. "It's about time"

Trunks appeared from the clouds landing on the grass with a chipper mood.

Trunks happily skipped over to Gohan and jumped in his arms with a Koala shape hug. Gohan chuckled and greeted Trunks with a playful head nodge.

"Hey there buddy" Gohan said looking down craddling Trunks. Trunks giggled and looked at Gohan and the two gave eachother a lovely warm look.

"It's great to see you here again"

"Are you still mad at me? Gohan asked a bit unsure.

"Uh, No" "Why should I be mad? Trunks asked and lowered himself on the ground.

"You know about our last argument"Gohan said

"Oh that,No ofcourse not. "We forgave eachother didn't we?" Trunks said.

"Yeah" Gohan nodded.

"Then it's in the past..There is no need to bring this up If there aren't any hard feelings.

"Yes but I do feel like a douche for the way I spoke to you ,And you haven't visited anymore Since we argued so...I thought maybe you are still a bit sore"

"Well I was in the wrong for making that wish without telling you guys so don't beat yourself up for it too much" Besides to avoid doing anything stupid again I felt it was for the best to keep my distance for a while. Also the curfew you guys give is horrible even a 4 year old can stay outside longer.

Gohan had to laugh at Trunks witty attitude. He really missed the little guy and felt better knowing their bond is still tight.

"Okay how about 19:30? Gohan suggested

'What that's only an half hour later"Hell no I want a 23:00 curfew atleast.

"That's a teen curfew kiddo" Gohan said.

"My Dad doesn't think that way"Trunks said stubborn.

"Well your Dad is not here".."20:00?

" Nooo! 21:00 is As low as I go" "Deal?

"Well...Okay I can live with that' Gohan said with an approved smile.

"So you're going to stay with us then? Gohan asked.

"Yeah I'll head home soon to pack things and I'll stay with you guys this weekend. Trunks said. "Is it okay if I stay with you guys during the holidays again?

"Yeah you can, You are always welcome"Gohan said.

"Trunks-kun!"

Both Saiyans looked up when they heard Goten beaming from the distance and Gohan placed Trunks down. Goten must have sensed Trunks ki here.

Trunks smiled brightly seeing them coming closer "Goten! Goku-san!" Trunks yelled happy and flied up in the air.

Goten happily flied around Trunks like he haven't seen his best friend in ages expressing his joy.

And Trunks greeted his adoptive Uncle aswell It felt nice being reuinited again as a group It didn't feel the same being so distant from eachother after the dispute.

Somewhere in the distance they were being scanned by a tiny robot with the size of an flea gaining information about the unsuspected Saiyans and the strange machine left the Scene all the way to the woods where almost no one ever goes.

The Gang walked back to the house to say bye to Chi-Chi and and Goku will be leaving soon to Kaio's planet.

Goten sat on Gohan's shoulders enjoying being carried by his brother and Goku carried Trunks in one arm. They had alot of fun playing in the woods.

Trunks jawned like a cute baby and Goku felt the weight of his head against his shoulder. "How are you and your Dad"? Goku asked.

"We are good"..We spend more time together and I'm working on the broken trust I've caused. "I've told Dad I'll never do it again but I still have to deal with the stricter rules".

"They are not that bad".. "I mean I never let Goten outside past his curfew without a purpose".

"If he's going to events like see a movie or go to carnivals then it's fine..But If there are no plans then I don't see the need why he has to stay outside until midnight"

"I'm less strict with Gohan but he still has to tell me where he's going before he leaves Mount Paozu If I'm not asleep or out of the house.".

"Wow poor things...But I still wish my Dad could be a bit more like you though" Trunks said.

"Heh..well I wished I've done things better at times" Goku said. "And that rule goes for you too,Pleasse let us know If you go somewhere outside mount Paozu ok"?

"But what if I want to go somewhere else while I'm outside already? Do I have to report back"?

"No" "Aslong you come back before the curfew Gohan gives you then It's okay"

"It's better than nothing.. Thanks" Trunks said.

" "Goku-san how are things going now?.."The Ki analyzing" Trunks asked.

"Good I think" "Grand Kai is working on it even Supreme Kai will help with the ritual" Goku said.

"I can't help but worry about you because so far there aren't any visable results accept temporarily relief"

Goku sighed. "Listen this is happening because I consumed the SSJG power. "Instead of fading it remained in all of my Chakra's"."It's also the reason why my body is responding negatively to it because I've stored all of your Ki"

Trunks listened attentive "Wauw..So in order to make you better it needs to be released?"

Goku just nodded.

Trunks wanted to suggest to use the dragonballs but they are still stone. and left a bit frustrated with himself. and kind of blaming himself since that's the only option he can think of to give healing of this strange condition.

"But will you be okay?" Trunks asked

"I will Trunks didn't I promised you that"? Goku asked.

'Y..Yeah" Trunks said still feeling consern for his condition he didn't want Goku to get devoured from the inside out.

"Then Trust me" Goku spoke up trying to ease the lavender saiyans worry.

"I'll try Uncle..I'll try"

* * *

In a dark bio dome many Machines were analising the images of a TV gaining information about the warrior who defeated Cell. Gohan's battle could be seen on a wide screen and the computer analyzed the power level breed and potential of the half saiyan including his Mystic powers that might be superior to Goku's strength.

There was also analyzing of Vegeta trunks and other Z fighters being made on other screens aswell.

The screen freezes when Gohan struggled with pushing Cells beam back with only one arm he had the potential to become stronger than all the saiyans combined

An large claw was placed on the analyzing screen scratching it's sharp finger nail against Teen Gohan's face.

"Gohan.."A raspy demonic voice said.

" I'm coming for you"


	3. Meet Erasa

Goku carefully closed the door behind him and walked on the grass outside of the house. It was still dark but it was already time to leave. He didn't want to wake anyone so he decided to leave Earth alone Hopefully he'll be getting some training done with Whis before Grand kai calls him again another looooong ass session.

Goku concentrated scanning for Kaio's energy and found it. He wasn't on his own planet but who cares? "All right here I go" Goku said.

"Goku-san wait!"

Goku's focus broke and looked behind him. It was Trunks still looking a bit woozy froozy from being awaken from his sleep.

"Trunks..I'm headding to See Grand Kai" Goku said kneeling down to the child who rubbed his eye to improve his vision. "I'll come back to get you when The analyzing is over okay? Goku said. Wishing his own sons were this excited to train with Whis.

"I wanna come just to be sure" Trunks said drowsy. .

" Aww you don't trust me"? Goku said chipper.

"Oh I do,I really do but Still wanna come" Trunks said fighting to keep his eye lids open.

"As you wish" Goku said standing to his feet again. "Come"

Trunks almost fell asleep when he held on to Goku's Gi pants and Goku scooped him up in one arm and Trunks dosed off right away.

With Goku's free arm he placed his fingers against his forehead and both disappeared from planet Earth. The grass ruffled on the place they stood and within seconds they arrived at Beerus planet.

It looked so much diffrent from Whis world and Goku placed an snoozing Trunks down when he spotted Whis and Grand Kai talking to Beerus in the distance.

* * *

Gohan found Trunks missing from the house when he and Goten woke up around 7 am and he couldn't trace his energy anywhere around Mount Paozu so he hopes that Trunks is with Goku and didn't disappears to somewhere in the middle of no where again.

Gohan huffed as he cleaned the table. He wished that Trunks left a note atleast but convinced himself that everything is all right as he continiued focusing on his day..

Erasa called to meet up with her for a nice dinner at a stylish pub but Goten doesn't want to play by himself again for a few hours. Gohan has been studying and looking after Goten a lot this weekend and really wanted to have atleast 2 hours for himself with his lady.

But thankfully Erasa was accepting towards the fact that Goten wants to come along when he called her to see If it's okay. Gohan sighed in relief and called his brother down the hall to hurry because Erasa has almost arrived.

Gohan spotted Erasa on a couch. He called out to her happy and Erasa waved back running up to Gohan.

Gohan catched her as she ran into his arms. Gohan was amazed that she was able to run this fast with these pumps.

Erasa kissed Gohan's forehead affectionately and ruffled Gotens spiky bush of hair.

Goten skipped around the city infront of them after having dinner at Wendy's instead of a pub.

Gohan and Erasa looked at eachother warmly and Gohan placed a hand on her waist Erasa felt that and rested her head against his shoulder.

Gohan felt a little bad for Erasa and also annoyed with Chi-Chi. Why couldn't Mother just take Goten with her to that Hong Kong fashion week? If he was a Dad himself he wouldn't do that to anyone because his kid means his problem. And If he has to go somewhere important he'll pay a trustworthy friend like Piccolo.

As hard as It sounds Gohan never asked to be a Elder brother. he loves Goten to bits for sure but his clingy needs does get on his nerves at times. And Gohan is entitled to have a life too.

Trunks is no hassle at all and wished Goten was a bit like him. He can keep himself busy 24/7 and never desires to tag along Unless It's about stuff that interests him like sparring and food.

"Thanks for letting my brother join us again Erasa..When he's off to bed we'll do something alone" Gohan said quietly so that Goten won't hear.

"Hey It's okay..I'm happy we could meet up again. "It was only 5 days last time I saw you but it seems like weeks. Erasa said.

"So where do you want to take me tonight? Erasa said lowering her voice when Goten skipped to another vendor.

"hmmm how about having dinner at that restaurant that just recently opened? Then we'll have some rides at the Carnival?.

Erasa smiled in approvement. "That will be nice I'm looking forward to it'

"I hate rollercoasters but I'll go in one of those for you" Erasa said. But don't mind me screaming like a Banshee in one of those"

" Son Gohan! Hey!" A couple of construction workers beamed and waved at him. Gohan smiled giving them a informal salute and continiued walking with his loved ones.

Gohan was recognized on the street but there were no Harassments only cute encounters where Civilians expressed their love and gruatitude.

Some chanted his name or cheered for him.

"I'm happy the civilians here are a bit calmer. In bigger cities they literally stalk you for an Autograph"

"Well why not tell them you want space?"

"No,I can't. I don't want to seem like a dick" "I know many folks in this city since I was little so yeah with other words I just can't say no to them unless I'm very late for something.

"You're too sweet Gohan,That's why I love you so much. Erasa said clutching his arm.

"Thanks, "Love you too"

Gohan's smile faded slightly when he thought about his Father while looking at the sun. Wondering how things are going. Gohan wished he didn't have to leave all the time. At first it seems fine since he'll be back at night but still If only Grand Kai could come to Earth so that he'll be able to see his Father more often.

* * *

Goku breathed in and out sitting on the ground. He carefully opened one eye he saw Grand Kai was still dancing in the distance. Goku felt so miserable being in the same spot for a couple of hours now. He was so hungry and really needs something to chew on so bad.

But then Goku squeezed his eyes together when the God power perked up a short disturbing vision flashed before his eyes,

In Goku's visions A large hand grabbed the throat of Grand Kai snapping It and saw an Spiteful Malicious grin curved on the face of his Attacker. Glimpses of Hellish ruins on Earth become more vivid. Bodies piling up some belonged to the Z fighters they were Alive but badly wounded.

Noooo! Goku cried in despair seeing some of his friends die because of their injuries and the vision abruptly stopped.

His heart raced and Goku feared the worst.

Grand Kai didn't noticed Goku's distraught features, He just kept doign the ritual dance undisturbed as he kept chanting some strange dialogue.

"I'm Sorry grand Kai, Many disturbing images rushed through my head..My Friends were dying by some unedentified being and It even got a hold of you grand Kai.

Grand Kai looked into Goku's eyes filled with worry and felt bad for scolding the Saiyan.

"I can't stay Kaio-samma,"I have to go back to the Earth to check up on my family"

But before Goku could place his fingers against his forehead grand kai grabbed his hand.

"No you can't leave until the Ki analyzing is over" Grand Kai said. "It will only make the progress to recovery go slower and the God power will devour you from the inside out If you keep skipping these sessions.

"It's still growing Goku-san".."We need to stop it before It's too late for you" "So please stay put"

Goku inhaled slightly in shock he didn't know his condition became this worse. the fact that he's a ticking time bomb startled him.

"But what about my friends?.."I..ahh!"Goku whined in pain clutching his temples.

"Sit down Goku-san"Grand Kai said and used his mystic powers to calm the painful preasure in his head.

Goku's scowl faded and his face relaxed as the pain slowly started to disappear. The Mystic power cooled down the burning feeling. It was like burying your feverish face in a thick layer of snow.

"There,There" Grand Kai said Fatherly.

Listen Goku..I will have a word with Whis to scan the galaxy to see if there are any enemies approaching the Earth Grand Kai said placing his hands behind his back and padded away like his own adoptive grandfather.

"And don't go anywhere" grand Kai said strict with a hostile glare behind his shoulder.

Goku gave a nod like a obedient pupil and Grand Kai started to use his telepathy with whis.

Goku closed his eyes and concentrated hoping his telekenis ability will reach all the way to Earth.

meanwhile on Hong Kong Chi-Chi laughed at the joke Tights made as they happily ate some Hong kong street food strolling around the festive city.

It feels great having a girls night out and will gladly accept another invite from Bulma to go somewhere with just the 3 of them. Tights is already a potential friend to Chi-Chi she's different from Bulma but yet quite the same.

Chi-Chi automatically placed her hair behind her ears when she thought she hears her name far in the distance but decided it was probably nothing.

"C _hi-Chi..Can you hear me?"_

Chi-Chi heard the gentle voice much clearer now.

Goku-san? Chi-chi said and looked around her a bit distracted not paying attention to her companions but still walked after them.

"Where are you?"Chi-Chi thought.

" _I'm at Beerus planet now With Grand Kai._

 _"_ Is there something the matter?" Chi-Chi thought conserned.

 _"No,No Darling Nothing is wrong,I just wanted to hear your voice."_ Goku smiled slighly as he remained in a meditating position. The pink Sakura leafs of Beerus planet blew goku's direction.

 _"_ It's beautiful here goku-san" there are so many things to see"

" _Awesome I want you to tell me all about it when you get back"_ Goku said.

"I will Goku-san..look after yourself Ok?

"Heh eh" Goku chuckled feeling the connection slip away. " _I gotta go chi-Chi..I love you"_

"Love you more Chi-Chi said and no longer felt Goku's mind connecting with hers.

"Goku-San" Grand Kai spoke up.

Goku looked up at the older man but only payed attention to what he's saying about Whis not being able to detect any foes approaching Earth when he saw a huge bowl of food that Grand Kai has placed down.

Goku's eyes sparked with joy.

"Son Goku are you listening? " The Earth is safe from harm and..-"

Grand Kai got interrupted when Goku attacked the huge bowl of food that could feed 30 people happily munching on the tasty chow.

"Ah! That was amazing" Goku said stretching himself out triumphant feeling energized again.

"Now,Are you ready to continue? Grand Kai asked making sure That Goku's mind is clear from any negative thoughts.

"Yes" Goku said.

"Good"

* * *

Trunks snoozed peacefully but jolted up when he realized Goku was gone fearing that he left him behind but the atmosphere was different.

Trunks got out of the poofy bed and hopped on one leg to put his last boot on. Trunks took his time to look outside.

This looks different than the Kaio's planet and he couldn't trace Goku's energy anywhere near. He felt his energy in the distance of the forest still doing the analyzing ritual.

Trunks got tired of waiting after an hour has passed so he decided to have a look around the strange but beautiful realms until His training with Whis begins.

Goku thanked Grand Kai feeling the painful preasure in his head fade.

But he still felt Not like himself.

Goku returned to the chamber he left Trunks but he wasn't there. He pulled the sheets of the bed but he was gone.

He couldn't sense his Ki near even when he concentrated. Which means he traveled far away from here.

Goku became a little bit annoyed that Trunks went away without come to see him first and wasn't in the mood to go search for him now. He'll have some time by himself training so that he can push himself past his limits undisturbed without holding back.

Goku resumed his training in a misty fog. Blasting a powerful attack towards an Invisible foe. His body aced but he still felt the God power present. Growing without having any control over It.

Sweat stayed on his forehead like tiny tear drops and a few traveled down his face.

His soaked bare chest heaved up and down trying to ignore the burning sensation.

Goku look at his hand closing it in a loose fist.

"Why won't it leave? Goku thought "Why does the God power remain stuck in my Chakra's?. Goku said looking up into the foggy sky.

"I have to make it leave or I might turn into something ugly before I finally pop like a balloon" Goku thought when he thought about the times he snapped at his friends.

Goku squeezed his eyes closed powering up.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES 100".."GAAA"! Goku shouted His sore muscles puffed up,steam came from his body as the wind blew his direction.

Even Grand Kai could hear Goku roar from where he's staying. Feeling his power rising even more.

It's the strongest Kaio-Ken attack Goku has unleashed from his body but then he felt the God power being unleashed again. Sparkles became visable It fused with the Kaio-Ken Aura. His hair spiked up more and it became a crimson colour.

Goku felt relief right away. Goku tried to power up more to finally banish the power from his body forgood. He almost did It but Goku started to become tired and the maximum of the Kaio's-Ken attack lessened.

"Damnit"! Goku whispered with a growl,losing his control over the God power. The God force penetrated Goku's Chest back into the Heart Chakra. Goku collapsed on his knees resting his hands on the ground.

Hot drops of sweat trickled down his face disappearing into the sand.

his skin produced red electricity and his glowing reddish eyes faded returning to his third eye. Goku sat up in a meditating position. "I almost did It".. Goku Panted peacefully.

"There is still hope".. I just have to train much harder maybe I can get rid of this heavy burden myself".

Goku exhaled gentle opening his eyes again. He grabbed his Organge Gi and blue waistband hanging it over his shoulder teleporting back in the chambers to Bathe.

Goku tied his waistband as he stepped out of the bathroom The warm water was execelent.

Trunks hasn't returned yet and Goku decided to look for him to see If the little guy is Okay.

Trunks was amazed with the flora and fauna of this planet and noticed a colourful Dragonfly ontop of a strange looking plant. Trunks looked closer and the plant closed eating the Dragonfly. Trunks flinched witnessing that.

He never saw a carnivorous plant before and wondered if there are strange plants like that on Earth.

"Trunks-kun!"

Trunks heard Goku calling out to him and perked up his Ki to give Goku a signal where he is.

Goku felt that and Teleported to the same valley Trunks was.

" Hey there" Goku said cheerful landing on the grass . "Glad I finally found ya little guy"

"I'm sorry if i worried you Uncle" " I was having fun exploring"

"You didn't bud" Goku said

"This planet is safe There is no danger here...EEP!" Goku squeaked alarmed when a huge destructive bolt flied their way and Goku grabbed Trunks Automatically and got out of the way just in time.

The Purple ball of distruction crashed into a mountain and it crumbled down. Beerus just sneezed in his sleep and caused that ball of Ki energy .

"Well I guess i spoke to soon" Goku said still holding Trunks with one arm.

"Eheheh" Goku giggled looking at Trunks spooked *what the hell just happened?*face. Trunks looked up seeing Goku's cute goofball grin and smiled in relief aswell.

"Man that was a close one"..You sure became alot faster Goku-san"

"The ritual lasted longer than usual.. Why is that? Trunks asked.

"It didn't" Goku said. I came back for you hours ago but you left without telling me."

"Sorry I hope we still have some time left to ..- "FUCK!" Trunks squeaked realizing what slipped his mind.

"Huh? Goku looked down at Trunks bewildered.

I..I forgot to leave Dad another note that I'm on Beerus planet."..He's going to be enraged when he scans for my Ki and I'm not on Earth nor at Mount Paozu" Trunks said anxious.

"I told Grand Kai to notify him That you are here with us through telepathy" "So don't be scared. "Don't tell him I'm Training here. I'm in no mood for this whole rivalry nonsense"

"I won't.

"So you want to train before we head back to Earth? Goku said.

"Hell yes! Trunks nodded with excitement and changed into a SSJ2.

Goku smiled and remained in base form to stay close to Trunks power level. They both striked a pose ready to engage in a rough but friendly battle.

* * *

Gohan tip toed to Gotens room and peaked in. His Brother was asleep soundless Gohan carefully placed the thin blankers over him clearing out. Gohan was slightly worried that he might have woken up while he was away but everything was fine.

Gohan came outside again Erasa had an amused grin on her face when she showed Gohan the pictures of the rollercoaster where she was screaming like a nut.

In one other picture where she grabbed Gohans tie whining that she wants to get out of the ride in fright and Gohan tried to keep an arm around her in comfort smiling nervously.

Gohan and Erasa laughed at her weird face in the pictures.

"My gosh I look total bonkers in this one" Erasa pointed.

Goku and Trunks poofed infront of them.

"Yiiiii" Gohan shrieked in shock when His father and Trunks appeared

"How did you guys do that"? Erasa said in awe.

"It's instant transmi- Uh something" Trunks responded to Erasa's question.

"heh" It's called instant transmission" "learned that tecnique on a diffrent planet" Goku said focusing his eyes on Erasa with a welcoming smile.

"Hiya" Goku greeted sticking out his hand. and Erasa carefully shook his large hand placing her hair behind her ear nervous.

"Erasa right"? Goku asked. Y..Yeah I'm Erasa sir" Erasa laughed.

"I'm Son Goku nice to meet ya" Goku said letting go of her hand. Erasa looked at Goku, She thought Gohan was quite tall for her but gosh this guy is a giant.

An Chipper giant. Gohan's Father seems so much nicer than he looks and Erasa was certain that they will get along well.

Goku granted Erasa permission to enter their home and she stayed with them for a moment Goten gave Erasa something cold to drink and some cookies he made himself.

Erasa thanked Goku for his hospitality with an unexpected hug expressing her graditude and closed the door skipping after Gohan with a wonderful feeling inside.

She would be very happy if she had a family like this together in such a cozy house.

Gohan donated his suit vest to Erasa worrying she might feel chilly once they are in the air.

"wauw If your Dad is this warm with his welcome then I'm sure meeting your Mother will be an piece of cake" Erasa said confident.

"Well don't get your hopes up too much dear" Gohan thought looking a bit disheartened.

 _"Father loves everyone he meets,But Mom is different"_

Gohan hasn't told Erasa about his Mother's strong loathe towards city women, And wasn't sure how to tell her without hurting her feelings.

Gohan huffed tightening her grip around her waist as they traveled above the trees.

"I hope so dear" Gohan said. But Erasa didn't notice his doubtful tone in his voice as she enjoyed the view they left the forests and the City came into sight.

"Wauw look at that view". Erasa beamed happy. She let go of Gohan's shoulders and laid back like an unconcious princess in Gohan arms.

"Weeeee"! Erasa screamed happy. I can do this all day"

"Gohan! "Let's go higher! Erasa said pulling herself up again squirming excited in his arms. "C'mon go"

Gohan chuckled. No wonder he adores her so much from the moment he met her. She's just as goofy and young at heart like his Dad.

Gohan looked up and levitated higher and the went right through the clouds. Erasa lovingly kept her arms around his shoulders Gohan noticed Erasa watching him.

Gohan returned the warm gaze giving her a wink. Erasa giggled shyly nuzzling her nose against his shoulder playfully. Hopefully she'll have enough courage to make the first move.

 **A/N:** **I wish I could draw. I can picture Gohan and Erasa up in the sky holing her tight to make sure she won't fall. Gohan in a buttoned up shirt and Erasa wearing his vest that's too big for her.**

 **And I enjoy writing about the life the 4 saiyans have when they are together in Mount Paozu. Just peace honor and togetherness 24/7.**

 **They almost make an idealic family Do you agree? let me know in the comments!**

 **Also I really miss the KaioKen ability. Goku is such a beast in world strongest especially when he went "Kaio's-Ken times 3 Gaa! In the Ocean dub.**

 **And when the steam blew off him during the power up during his battle against Vegeta. Damn those good old times are priceless.**


	4. When a new evil surfaces

Goku had his eyes closed. Sleep has claimed him and his breathing was steady he thought he was under the covers but he was floating above the clouds.

But Something wasn't right. It felt very warm in the surroundings he's levitating in,It was like he's in a boiling oven.

Goku's eyes shot open looking around warily.

"On no! "What the hell has happened to the Earth?" Goku shouted looking down.

There was no time to mourn. He needs to find the others and used instant transmission to pop into the Z fighters where abouts with panic. Hoping he won't see any of his friends corpses.

Goku scanned Mount Paozu for his wife and children first but none of them were there and It filled Goku's mind with hope that they might gave gotten out just in time.

Goku transporten himself to the Kamehouse next Krillin and Master Roshi were missing and so was everyone's Ki. Korins tower was deserted aswell. Goku looked for Piccolo and Dende but couldn't find none of his friends there.

Goku worried for his loved ones,The whole Earth seemed like many nucleair bombs have crashes on the land. Goku flied through deserted citizens trying to pick up Ki's of any survivors.

"Can anyone hear me?" Goku shouted. "I'm a friend..If anyone can hear me please respond!" Goku spoke up but not even a faint cry of a survivor was heard.

But then Goku seemed to be frozen in time when he reached to one of the Islands,

His friends are defeated their pupils are gone Goku's heart bled seeing everyone motionless on the ground of the hellish ruins.

Goku's heart broke in more pieces when he saw His sons laying dead in the corner. Trunks and Goten were clasped in Gohans arms.

Like he tried to protect them one more time from Whoever tried to kill the children. "Trunks" Goku cried moving his blood stained hair from his face.

"Goten" Goku shook the childs shoulder and grabbed his eldest empty face into his palms.

"Gohan" Goku said with a shivering broken voice. Goku couldn't keep his emotions at bay letting thick tears roll down his face. His sons are gone and it strikes Goku horribly.

Goku's soul longs for revenge powering up letting out a haul of rage as his Ki became stronger. Goku snapped out of his rage when he picked up a dying Ki. His eyes grew big and teleported there.

Goku looked around calling out to his friend listening carefully for a respond. Goku heard a faint cry for help underneath the rubble. Goku landed and lifted a rock off Krillin who was badly wounded.

Krillin twitched in pain and Goku kneld down enveloping Krillin in his arms with deep sorrow.

he was still alive for some reason but his Ki is getting weaker. Krillin was horribly beatened black and blue his whole face and upper clothing was drenched in his own blood.

"Don't die on me aswell friend".. "Please talk to me".. Goku shook him.

His childhood friend opened his eyes. He blinked but when he got a close look at Goku Krillin cowered in fear like he was Afraid of Goku. keeping shivering hands infront of his face.

"Krillin! "It's me..please don't be afraid!.."It's me I'm going to help you"

"Whoever did this is going to pay" Goku said grabbing his face trying to calm Krillin down.

but then a figure stood in the distance bathing in the blood of the Z fighters it held on to the collar of It's victim dropping it like a sack of patato's on the ground.

Goku felt enraged his whole blood boiled he wanted nothing more than give this intruder a slow agonizing death.

"How dare you killing off my friends" Goku said Pressing krillins face to his chest.

The being responsible for it became bigger hovering above him but Goku couldn't recognize it. Krillin felt the shadow nearing. Krillin looked up into Goku's eyes.

"Goku" Krillin quietly spoke up. he no longer seemed afraid.

Goku looked down at his friend devastated. Krillin made a faint choking sound and Goku felt his Ki leave slowly turning off the human warriors lights out.

"No! Goku roared. Goku briefly grieved for Krillin and looked at the being with disgust.

"I'll avenge everyone's life you took" Goku shouted he let go of Krillin ready to charge the monster Goku wants to punch a hole in whatever replaced this individuals heart and squash it in his hands,But Goku was unable to touch the Foe.

It kept both hands close to its palms and reddish electricity appeared around the hands.

Then the electricity surrounded Goku's head,It felt like his skull was being split in two.

Goku fell to his knees as soon as the pain entered his mind and traveled through his whole body,

Goku looked up with one eye clenched shut as the electricity intensifies, Goku felt the being coming closer,heavy echoing footsteps approached him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE"! Goku shouted with all his might at the creature. His wailing Echoed And the dark frame cracked.

The crack traveled all the way to the beings head It and broke appart like a broken mirror leaving glass shards accross the ground.

the surroundings became pitch black the corpses of Goku's loved ones disappeared accept for the shards on the ground. A blue Aura sparked in his palms and covered his body but when Goku's hair became blue he awoke from his strange vision.

Goku jolted up from his seat. He must have dosed off sitting near Chi-Chi's desk.

The wind blowed against his face and gave slight relief from the throbbing preasure in his body. Goku breathed in and out Letting the sound of the crickets and the forest keep his mind off that monster.

He was happy that It was nothing but a weird lucid dream when he sensed for everyone's Ki. None of them are in life danger and there is no Ki from an Enemy nearby.

The door of the Balcony had shredded to pieces laying on the ground just like in his Vision. One glass shard still hanged on the broken door but fell down. He'll fix that window after a few hours of sleep since he started to feel Ill again. His Ki has sparked up high and made the glass burst.

Goku carefully placed a handful shards in a trash bin hoping he'll be able fix the damage before Chi-Chi returns.

Goku got up and moved away from the broken door while untying his waistband to hit the sack.

But his ears perked up when he felt something behind him and aimed a Ki ball blast at the intruder sneaking up on him.

Goten yelped cowering when the heat of the key blast in goku's palm glared at him.

"What are you doing here"? Goku breathed.

"Erm I just came to see how you are doing". Goten said.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have killed you"! Goku snapped

"oh sorry I..I don't want to piss you off any further so I'll leave you be".

Goku felt his Ki drop again and realised what he just said. The little guy didn't deserve such a hostile attitude he was just worried about his Father.

"Goten wait" ! Im sorry,forgive Dad. I didn't mean to". Goku quickly said.

Goten turned around and walked up to his father. Goku bended down and held Goten close to his heart.

Goten held his Father around his broad back his whole skin felt warm like he had a fever. The boy opened his eyes and saw the broken glass of the balcony door but said nothing.

"you feel warm Daddy, "Are you sick?

"No,I'm all right for now"

"Truly?" Goten said touching his forehead.

"Positive" Goku responded patting his sons back. " Don't worry. I'll feel better tomorrow." Goku said placing him down.

"Don't mind the mess" "I'll clean It up.. Now go back to bed son It's late" Goku said holding his son one more time.

He wished he could join his sons and stay up telling stories until all of them dose off but right now he couldn't.

"Okay Daddy" Goten said and quickly left the Bedroom on his to Gohan. Gohan was in their room already on the matrass talking to Erasa on Skype. Goten heard her and Gohan giggle as he opened the door. And Goten hugged Gohan infront of the Camera for Erasa to see.

Gohan became annoyed being caught by surprise like that and gave Goten a Death glare but Erasa thought Goten was being adorable when Goten refused to let Gohan go when he tried to probe his little brother off him.

"Goten cut It out" Gohan said.

Erasa smiled at the two of them Gohan is so cute when he's annoyed with Goten. It makes them so much fun to watch.

* * *

Sleep claimed the Saiyans It was quiet outside while the night owls kept a watchful eye on any prey.

Goten slept peacefully next to his brother but felt his head throb Goten looked at the door it was still dark outside and Goten groaned tired burying his face against Gohan's shoulder. The drowsy feeling in his head faded and felt like he could go back to sleep. That only lasted for a few minutes when Goten felt a bit restless again.

Goten lifted in his head up rubbing one eye to remove the blur from his vision.

there was a strange buzzing sound Outside he glanced towards the window. Goten carefully got off the matrass to investigate.

He tip toed to the balcony he thought he heard something but right now he only heard the blowing wind. But then in the distance a bright green light was seen and Goten flied up to to look closer.

"Gohan" Goten heard something say in a Eerie whisper And his own eyes started to become green.

Goten stared at the captivating light bulb. He was drawn to It and subconsciously he started flying towards It But snapped out of it when he heard the bed move. Goten ears perked up and looked behind him.

Then Goten looked outside again but the light was gone.

"G..Goten?

Goten heard his Brother's tired voice calling him and went inside right away.

"yes Gohan? Goten said quickly hopefully he didn't wake him.

"Why are you up so late"? Gohan said rubbing one eye tired.

"I uh" Goten began.

Gohan carefully got off the matras and came beside his little Brother "What were you doing"?

"Gohan" I thought something was out there" Goten whispered. "I saw something strange but I can't remember what It was It's all a blur Goten said.

Gohan glanced over to the window and looked at his brother. "Goten stay inside" Gohan ordered and slipped into a shirt.

He levitated until he was higher than the trees and scanned the area.

Goten flied up too trying to remember what he exactly saw and also wanted to help Gohan by scanning the other area.

Gohan came near to the house again spotting his Brother outside.

"Goten I told you to stay inside" Gohan said a tad annoyed.

"I'll go further into the forest to see If everything is safe".

"Stay put ok"? Gohan said holding both of Gotens cheeks in his palms.

Goten nodded and remained in the bedroom.

After an hour or so Gohan came back and Goten did what he was told thank goodness

Goten was already asleep but Gohan remained troubled. He couldn't detect any Ki or disturbance in the woods of mount Paozu but what made Goten startle like that?

Gohan let the shirt fall off his shoulders and joined his little brother who slept peacefully Gohan carefully picked Goten up and laid down.

Goten half woke up when he felt someone grab him but dosed off again when He felt Gohans warm frame.

Gohan just needed his Brother close to him to ease his troubled mind. He already worries alot about his Father and the last thing he needs is deal with more nerve wrecking worry If Goten ever gets hurt.

He kept one arm around his brother the whole night the sky already started to become lighter after that Exhaustion started to kick in. he looked down at his Brother who still slept between his chest He rubbed his eye and nuzzled his face against Gohan's shoulder.

Gohans mind was at ease knowing it was probably false alarm. The morning birds were chirping and nothing weird has happen nor has Gohan felt any strange Ki while staying awake.

Gohan carefully placed his brother down next to him. Placing the covers close to his little head.

Gohan's head throbbed from staying awake for hours, and closed his eyes to give it relief. Atleast he has some hours of sleep left before breakfast.

* * *

Goku spended the early morning by himself just having a stroll around the forest. Un forgotten memories still remained in his thoughts. Fauns were near the river. And Goku wondered how life would have been if he still remained undiscovered in mount Paozu.

Goku loves his children and spouse very much but If Chi-Chi didn't brought the whole marriage thing then Goku Would have chosen to remain child-free and focus on his legacy to be world strongest. He never asked to be a husband nor a Father but slowly over the years he's adapted to the world of responsibility and learned to be an decent Father with some foolish decisions here and there but atleast Goku has learned from them.

Martial arts always has been his first priority and everything else is second place If there is no danger Goku's family will never be the centre of his universe but over the years during Fatherhood he has learned to make them a important part of It.

After thinking back about that lucid dream Goku felt like he should make the first move. He should finally visit his friends instead of waiting for a whole Decade after seeing them again. Or when Trouble is on Earth again.

That dream was so vivid. It seemed like he could smell the rotten flesh from the burned corpses.

Goku no longer took the nightmare serious because Whis scanned the Galaxy and there was nothing coming their way.

But the Nightmare he had about his friends dying made him feel guilty for not keeping in touch as much as he should.

During noon He contacted Krillin and the gang to see If they wanted to meet up at korins tower. Most of them agreed and Goku made himself ready. Gohan grabbed his schience book incase they'll be late and he'll have something to read.

"Goten and Trunks were play boxing with a territorial snake, and Gohan dived down to grab one. Goten squeaked when Gohan grabbed him and took him up in the air.

"G'd Afternoon buddy".."We are heading to Korins tower" Gohan said.

"Will there be Chow? Goten asked.

"Ofcourse" Gohan said.

"Yay! Daddy! Teleport us there C'mon hurry." Goten chirped when Goku appeared from the clouds with Trunks who seemed shocked.

He wasn't used to being literally swept of his feet like that. Gohan placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and teleported near the tower.

Goku landed on The white ground Goku felt an familiar Ki inside the Hyperbolic Time chamber. Goku grinned.

"Goku-San" Trunks said.

"Yeah?.".." what's wrong? Goku asked when he turned around and Trunks didn't look very happy.

"I shouldn't be here".."atleast not without telling Dad I'm here now"

"Hey don't don't worry your Dad is in the hyperbolic time chamber" Goku said.

"really?" Trunks said suprised.

"Yeah.. Can't you feel his energy? Goku said lowering to his level next to him.

Trunks concentrated but he couldn't feel his Father at all. Maybe Goku's Ki sensing is way more improved than his but not even Gohan can sense people inside the hyperbolic chambers unless someone is ready to come out.

"No I don't but I believe you Uncle"

I wished I didn't leave a sticky note all the time. If Im somewhere and feel like changing plans I need to go back home and leave a new note or Dad will be pissed off If he senses my Ki elsewhere.

"Your instant transmission skill would be useful for that" Trunks elbowed Goku witty.

Goku smiled slightly well It's better than being grounded. " Your Father will hopefully lift those rules but If he won't I'll teach you how to use Instant transmission If that's what you want.

"R..Really?. His blue eyes started to lit up "That is so awesome" Trunks said. "Well when can we start" Trunks beamed happy.

"How about when you stay with us for the holiday?" We'll start early"

"Awesome Goku-San I'll be there"

* * *

Goku and the gang were greeted by the other Z fighters at korins tower. It's nice to see everyone again. Gohan happily walked up to Piccolo greeting his former sensei. Gohan caught sight of Tien landing on the tower as well.

Gohan came and gave Tien a welcoming hug. "It's good to you see you again Gohan said still hugging the larger human.

"Chiaotzu"! Gohan said and held Chiaotzu under his armpits like a small boy giving the doll like human a hug. "How are you buddy?.

Dende came from the chamber where the food has been stored and came out with huge dishes along with MR Popo,

Gohan sat next to Dende for a bit, He wanted to spend time with his childhood friend, He felt a bit guilty for not visiting for months but Dende took no offense,

He's happy to have a chat with Gohan again.

After chatting and reliving old memories the door of the hyperbolic time chamber open. Trunks brightened up and made his way to his Father. "Dad! Trunks greeted.

Vegeta came out smiling. " Hey there how did you know I was here"?

"Unca Vegeta"! Goten beamed glomping Vegeta in high spirits. Vegeta gave Goten a death glare but Goten barely noticed because he was so happy to see the grumpy Saiyan.

Goten grabbed Vegeta by the arm. "Cmon Uncle come sit with us the stars are huuuuge You want to play cards? I brought some"

Vegeta just grumbled annoyed cursing Kakarott for bringing this annoying bugger along.

Trunks followed them back to the others MR Popo brought huge dishes of food. Goku and the others were already devouring their food.

"Oi! You better save some for me!" Vegeta beamed aggravated at the group. Goten let go of Vegeta's arm when he rushed to his others falling flat on his face.

Goten ignored the pain and skipped after Vegeta.

Goten couldn't leave Vegeta alone during chow time he hasn't seen him in a while and just ate his ear off.

he grew attached to Vegeta even more each time Vegeta shows himself after a couple of weeks being absent from the group. Goten wants to sit on his Shoulder like he does with his big brother. At first Vegeta protested trying to get away from his clingy needs.

Vegeta wondered how the hell Gohan and Goku could put up with this attention craving nut. But he slowly gave in. Vegeta didn't want to admit it but he adores the Child.

Few of Goku's friends already left to hit the sack but Krillin Dende and Piccolo remained awake. Goten dosed off on Vegeta's knees who sat in a meditating position.

"I don't know why he likes me so much" Vegeta said moving his bangs away from his snoozing face.

Trunks who sat with Goku and Gohan look at his Father's direction. All three Saiyans grinned. Seeing Vegeta being used as a pillow.

Gohan has his elbows rested on his Father's shoulder as Goku happily chatted to Trunks and Krillin. Gohan felt happy being among friends again. Maybe they should have a chill time every month with other Z fighters.

He felt peace knowing his Father is doing all right, Got most of his appitite back and could see some recoveries. Maybe now that the Supreme Kai Is also using his mystic powers combined has made the healing progress grow much quicker.

The few remaining Z fighters spend the night at the tower and woke up very early to make their departure. They flied down but before they parted ways they happily said Bye-Bye to eachother informally.

"Chiao! Guys" ! Goku said happy go lucky to his friends

"I'll see you during the Holidays Trunks"! Gohan waved.

Goten giggled. "See ya Unca"!

Vegeta only gave an Salute and flied back to Capsule corps, Trunks flied after him still waving at the group as they flied towards Mount Paozu. They said bye to Krillin who headed south towards his own place. It's been a while since he had so much fun.

Goten flied infront of the others. Flying around like a birdie. Making loops expressing his joy in being this high in the air.

* * *

Almost a week has passed and soon Gohan can have another break from College,He was looking forward for the holidays. He wants to take Erasa to a short trip to the tropical island resort when His Mother will be back. Just the two of them.

And when He graduate from College he'll ask Erasa to move in with him. In a nice serene place in Mount Paozu to have his space as an individual but also be close to his family. He couldn't afford not spending time with his Brother and Dad every day.

So far Goten didn't mention seeing anything unusual at night time but that doesn't mean It's a sign that there is no evil hiding in the shadows.

The leafs of Bulma's bush or roses in her garden ruffled in the wind but the the wind changed its course.

Vegeta woke up around 2 AM. The moon had a orange reddish colour but the Saiyan felt uneasiness in his felt strange but wasn't sure what it was.

Vegeta forgot about his worried mind when Trunks moved.

Vegeta looked down and Trunks slept peacefully across his heart. Vegeta carefully rolled Trunks off tucking him in. Maybe a shower will get rid of the weird throbbing in his skull since it will be day time soon.

Vegeta didn't feel like hittin the sack again since the Shower got rid most of his exhaustion he kept the Window of his balcony open make sure Trunks will remain cool during the warm night and cleared out on his way to the gravity room.

Trunks turned around he felt around with his hand on his Father's side of the bed but wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't got rid of the strange throbbing in his head. "Dad" trunks whined. He didn't feel so good and maybe some fresh air will do him well.

The wind blew against his face but then it sounded like multiple whispers was talking into his ear. Trunks felt a chilling feeling inside but then in the distance he saw a glooming light glowing in the distance. Trunks felt the desire to investigate. He looked behind him he wanted to tell his Father what he's seeing but his desire to fly towards the light was greater.

Trunks stood on the railings of the building and levitated slowly flying towards the light in the distance towards the forests. In the Centre of the woods there was an green light bulb that shined with sparkly bits flying like tiny shiny kryptonites.

"Gohan" Trunks heard something say his eyes flashed green and then back to his own color flying towards the light bulb. "Who is there"? Trunks asked.

who ever was in there,It called Gohan's name in a whisper but Trunks was still drawn to It like there is something controlling his mind.

Trunks eyes glowed brighter and the strange slimy goop that came out of the earthly rocks perked up sensing the Child's Ki It grabbed Trunks boot and absorbed him.

Trunks eyes became blue again snapping out of the trance but It was already to late to get it off him. When Trunks became Super saiyan the goop started to drain from his life energy. Only Trunks face remained above the goop.

Trunks felt cold and his energy faded. "Daddy..Gohan"..Goku! Anyone please I need aid! Trunks pleaded.

The goop came over Trunks face.

Fear crept into Trunks mind when he heard an Eerie humming sound from the Goop

"Dad help" Trunks said in a gurgling sound and disappeared from the Earth along with the Goop.

 **A/N: Goku's vision is inspired by one of the Boss stages of the PS3 Game Catherine** **. And you can figure out which one If you played the game**.

 **Maybe Goku's thoughts about Rather choosing martial arts over marriage seems OOC but Akira Toriyama said himself that If Chi-Chi didn't force him then he wouldn't marry or have children.**

 **The reason why I'll leave Bulma and Chi-Chi out of the search for Trunks because I like to focus on the Brotherhood the Saiyans have and fight as a team when there is danger.**

 **I hate it when they added Bulma in revival of F and not The boys. She pretty much seemed like the attention whore of the gang. And Mothers can be extremely annoying at times.**


	5. No trail left behind

Keep your palms close darling" Gohan said.

Erasa did so and closed her eyes. She was tired but she wants to learn the ability to fly so bad. She could imagine flying around with Gohan and maybe pull a few pranks on travelers in the airplane. Flying towards their windows making funny faces infront of it freaking them out. Erasa almost smiled at the thought.

"Focus Erasa" "You almost got It" Gohan said gentle.

"Yes" Erasa said.

"Now listen carefully"..unleash the energy that's hidden in your lower stomach where one of your Chakra is and make Into a ball.

Erasa gently got to her feet feeling a sensation coming from her palms. She felt Gohan's warm hands around her petite waist lifting her up from the ground. She felt the warmth leave when Gohan let go for her waist but she didn't fell on the ground.

She opened her eyes realizing she's floating above the ground.

Erasa nervously smiled succeeding the first flying lesson and squeaked when gravity pulled her down. Gohan caught her.

"You did It dear".I'm proud of you" Gohan said tightening his hold around her.

Goten gave her a little applause happily. "Way to go Erasa" "good job!

Erasa let go of Gohan feeling proud of herself aswell. "Thanks Goten you're so sweet"

"You're the best student I had so far" Gohan smiled.

"I'm not the first person you taught? Erasa said.

"No..I taught another classmate Videl she was quite rude at times and a bit unpleasant to work with.

" you've listened to me without nagging but she made almost every comment I made a problem".

"She glared at me like I'm a pervert for mentioning the Ki force is a hard to desscribe feeling inside her body".

"Or called me a Bully for advising her to keep her hair short because opponents can grab on to long hair"

"Wow what a bratty child she is" "I never expected that behavior from Videl after being friends for so long" "Why did you put up with her in the first place?

"I promised her I would and also because I fell in love with her but when I met you I realised that I don't want to be with someone who is manipulative/headstrong with a mean streak".

"besides I would never be this happy with her as I am with you" Gohan said pulling her chin up.

Gohan felt insecure thoughts inside her Ki grow when he mentioned falling in love with Videl.

"Never doubt that you're the only one I want to share my life with"

Erasa smiled and her insecurity vanished.

"Now give us a kiss" Gohan taunted her.

"Stop It" Erasa said smiling.

"Eww not infront of me..I don't need to see that" Gohan said hopping off a tree bench with his hands covering his eyes.

both of them chuckled watching Goten fly off. Erasa looked at Gohan again. Cupping his face placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Gohan".."Same time tomorrow?

"Yeah" Gohan said. "Shall I take you home? Gohan offered.

"Yeah..want to grab a bite before we go my house"

Gohans stomach already answered his question by letting out a loud roar.

"Fair enough" Erasa shrugged. And let Gohan carry her.

* * *

Vegeta has trained the whole night until 10 am. Hours seemed to go by so fast. He truly pushed himself. And his legs felt bruised and numb. Vegeta went back to his room but couldn't sense Trunks energy and the bed felt cold,

Vegeta wanted to stroll to the fridge to see If Trunks left a sticky note telling him where he went but then he remembered that Trunks will leave early to train with Kakarotto.

Vegeta scratched the idea and continiued his training.

Around half past 3 in the afternoon his training was disturbed by that annoying ringing sound coming from the phone.

Vegeta tried to ignore It but It didn't stop. Vegeta growned and deactivated the gravitron. The lights turned back to its normal colour and Vegeta felt as light as a feather when the gravity left his surroundings.

Vegeta tapped on accept phone call and he heard some ruffeling sound from the other end and Gohan's voice became clear.

"Hey Vegeta" Gohan greeted carefully.

"What do you want now"? Vegeta spoke into the phone hoping this conversation will end.

"It's nice talking to you too Vegeta" Gohan said sarcastic rolling his eyes.

"Anyway..When on what time will Trunks leave to Mount Paozu?..Because dinner is almost ready" and he hasn't showed up to train with Dad either"

"What? But I thought he.." Vegeta said. And Gohan felt a knot in his stomach. This really didn't feel good.

"I haven't seen Trunks this morning I thought he already left to meet you" Vegeta said. His hands felt numb and shaky.

Gohan looked at the open door trying to sense Trunks energy but he couldn't find it anywhere near. "Not again" Gohan thought tightening his hold around the Phone.

"Vegeta I'm going to contact My Father then I'll meet you at capsule Corp to help you search for him" Gohan said and with that he ended the call. There is no time to waste he has to take action now.

Gohan opened the door stepping out, Goten seized his play with Erasa and both looked up. Gohan seemed aggravated.

"Dearest?..What's the matter? Did something bad happened? Erasa said standing before him placing a light hand against his chest.

Gohan looked down at her his eyes lost its gentleness he pushed Erasa out of his way and channeled his Mystic powers. A whitish Aura appeared around him.

"Goten! Erasa!" Stay here, Trunks is in trouble" Gohan said.

Both of their eyes grew big and Erasa automatically rested her hand on Goten scalp feeling worry creep into her lower stomach, She's no mother but feels her Motherly side grow hearing the news.

Goten rubbed his eyes dry "If he's gone then I'm going to look for him!" Goten said deeply saddened but deternment.

"No! It's best to stay up to look after Erasa" Gohan said.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm going to search for my best friend If you like It or not"! Goten cried and flied away from the house.

"Goten! Gohan said and wanted to stop him but Erasa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just let him search..He's hurt Gohan expecting him to do nothing while his friend went missing Will only make him feel more miserable.

"I'm heading home right away, Please call me If he's found" Erasa said.

"I will" Gohan said kissing her hair as they hugged briefly.

Gohan helped her in the aircraft He wanted her to be safe before he leaves her behind defenseless because maybe Trunks got attacked while he was on his way to Mount Paozu.

Gohan levitated along with Erasa's space craft,Gohan flied towards Capsule corp.

Erasa remained behind looking at Gohans direction her aircraft couldn't keep up with his speed and already lost him out of his sight.

"Trunks..I hope you are un harmed" Erasa swallowed and Pushed a button of her radio to try to calm her mind as she flied away leaving the valley of Mount Paozu behind.

Goten tried to remember what he saw that night maybe It might lead to Trunks sudden disappearance.

Goten felt a strong Ki coming towards his direction. and flied to the direction

Gohan speed made him catch up with Goten within seconds feeling relief in his heart that his Brother is Okay,

"I can't find him Gohan! Goten said. "Let's have a look at that desert maybe he's there!"

"He promised me That he'll never do that again and I trust his word"... "Trunks is in danger but before we continiue our search we must contact Dad to help us find him quicker"

Goten nodded. And Increased his speed.

"Just stay close to me Goten I don't want to lose you too" Gohan said stern.

"I will..Gohan about that night I can't remember what I saw but I do remember I felt something spooky in the forest and I drawn to It"..Maybe Trunks has seen It too.

"What If there is a new enemy hunting for the last Saiyans"? Goten said.

Gohan felt his blood run cold Goten could be right, This is not the first time an Enemy has come to Earth for revenge, But how strong they are we've never failed to save everyone and we will not fail this time" Gohan said to himself.

"Gohan? Goten said.

Gohan said nothing and grabbed Goten by his wrist and speed up in his Mystic form Goten yelped when rough winds brushed against his face made by Gohans speed. Goten whined for Gohan to slow down but it fell on deaf ears.

Every seconds counts, The longer it will take to locate Trunks the smaller the chance they'll find him alive.

"Wherever you are Trunks,"..Please stay strong" Gohan said while looking for Trunks Ki on his way to his Father. "I truly hope you are not hurt"

* * *

Goku sat in a meditating position with his Gi lowered to his waist. It was intense his body hurts from the preasure of the rising gravity, But it doesn't matter the sore bruised muscles proves that he pushed himself beyond his limits.

Grand Kai granted him A few hours by himself since supreme Kai hasn't arrived yet for the ritual. Goku spended 14 hours training in the Hyperbolic time chamber. If Supreme Kai won't succeed then he must find an another way to keep the force oppressed until the dragon balls are active again.

Goku Rested for an hour after a steaming bath and walked to the empty endless white space to resume with what he was doing.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled freezing Goku in his tracks.

Goku looked behind him eying Gohan confused who stood close to the door.

"Gohan what Is It now"? "I just need to be by myself at the moment" Goku said tired.

"I know Dad I'm sorry but I need your help to find Trunks"! Gohan said.

"What?

"He's in danger!" I don't have time explain things further but there might be something out there that is hunting us!"

Goku felt fear, Not for his own wellbeing but for his friends. The Vision he had is coming reality,

Goku rushed towards the door grabbing Gohan pushing him out of the chamber.

"Dad what the hell? Gohan said being carried like a sack of potatoes over his Father's shoulders.

"Goten grab my shoulder!" Goku ordered and all three of them poofed from the look out.

The Gang splits up, Goku told his Family to be careful and flied towards the woods while the boys looked for him in the cities.

Goku tore through forests and cities he changed into super saiyan 3 to keep his speed in it's peak. His strength is decreasing because he never managed to keep this form under control.

Goku's eyes grew bigger in pain and gravity pulled him down he crashes agaist the ground near a lake.

Goku landed on both hands on the ground. And changed back to normal. Wondering why It's happening. He felt the God power playing up even worse as All of his Chakra's burned.

The palm of his hands were on fire, He didn't understand he had his Ki under control in the hyperbolic time chamber and now his instability has been doubled including the pain.

Goku got up stumbling leaning against a tree, Goku breathed in and out, He felt so Ill but he needed to continiue his search.

Goku touched his temple when a nagging voice entered his mind.

He heard Grand Kai in his thoughts scolding him that he's to late for ki analyzing and he has to come over now.

"I can't elder Kai Trunks went missing again. I have to find him" Goku said.

"Goku no! You can't skip any more rituals! Think of your health! Grand Kai pleaded.

"I'm Sorry" Goku spoke up sadly But I can't come..When Trunks is safe and sound I'll come back to see you...Hopefully it won't be too late for me"

"Goku please! Supreme Kai said desperate we brewed a spell that will get rid of the God power Instead of oppressing It!""We need only need 24 hours and It's done!"

"You have to get over here or You'll be crushed from the inside,You have no idea how critical your condition is!

Goku was torn between continue his search and obey the kais.

He can finally be liberated from the pain in 24 hours forgood but what If Trunks has fallen in the hands of a foe? And lets Trunks starve to death? He couldn't find it in him to abandon Trunks like that.

"Forgive me Supreme Kai"..I can't.

"If I turn my back on Trunks and something bad happens to him then the pain of guilt and sorrow will end me before the God power does. Goku said.

"Goku listen to us! I'll help you find him but you have get over here now! Please I promise you..We will find him! Supreme Kai urged.

"I'm Sorry kai" Goku said and blocked them from his mind.

It was a hard thing to do..Ignoring his friends who want to best dor him like that. he felt like a asshole for doing this.

Goku wiped a small tear that escaped his eye and collected himself and flied further through the valley of Asia he even looked in the old lab of dr Gero to see If Trunks is being held as a prisoner by a new android.

And made his way to the desert of Marocco and charged back into super saiyan 3.

His heart pounded mixed with sadness and tension for being so disrespectful towards the kais. hopefully Goku isn't sacrificing his wellbeing for nothing.

If This is just a false alarm again then Goku won't hold back his anger like he did last time Trunks went to Marocco.

Goku is putting his life in danger and If It's all for nothing then he isn't sure if can forgive Trunks for the second time nor give him permission to visit mount Paozu ever again.

* * *

Goku and the rest met up with Vegeta in Central city no one has seen or felt Trunks anywhere. Vegeta didn't know what to say to Bulma when she comes back he would panic and weep hysterical. The sun started to set and the Saiyans remained on the rooftop of Vegeta's house.

They didn't know where to look, They already spoke to King Kai but it takes time before he scanned the area for his Ki. Gohan wanted to say something but he and Goten felt something has broke loose and they were right.

The life forces of the people near mount Paozu started to fade,Goku and Vegeta felt it aswell. Goku teleported them to the area and the whole forest and city was swallowed with a tidal wave of goop. Civilians tried to run and climb in the trees to be safe.

Goku used instant transmission to move faster to the falling civilians as Vegeta aided a building full of employees hysterical crying out for help, They jumped out of the window for Vegeta to catch them.

"Goten stay back" Gohan warned. "I'll take it from here"

"But I want to help too"! Goten squirmed frustrated with being left out like he can't fend for himself.

Gohan eyed Goten with a warning look but his scowl faded knowing that Goten will ignore his wishes.

"All right but you have to do as you are told".."When I say get out of here you will listen"

"You got that"? Gohan said serious.

"Got It" Goten said and flied a different direction than Gohan to help civilians.

Gohan and the gang tried to evacuate everyone some yelled for help who climbed on the buildings roof just in time.

Gohan dived down and brouht them to a secure area. The others got everything under control and could make it without his aid for a moment.

Goku Vegeta and Gohan tried do save a lot of them dumping them on the roof tops. Goten saved the animals who were at the animal store. He didn't want the little bunnies and Guineapigs to die.

Gohan brought a family to safety all smiling at him as he flied away, Gohan came to realization that Erasa is still at home,

The goop has already reached to where her house Is and needs to hurry before It's too late.

"Shit! Erasa! ,I forgot about her" Gohan said and started to worry as an ice cold lump started to clench in his stomach.

"Dad! Erasa's house is not far from here! Can you manage things without me? Gohan yelled.

"We can! Goku said carrying civilians.

"Hurry up and save her" Vegeta said scolding.

"All right I'll be back In a Heart beat"! Gohan said channeling his Mustic power to fly to her house, Gohan briefly closed his eyes to detect her Ki,

It was still strong and seems to be out of life danger.

Gohans heart raced as he sped up to Erasa's house. "Erasa.. please don't give up darling," Gohan begged. "I'm almost there"

In the heart of Central city Erasa backed away when the goop started to create cracks in the bullet proof window. There was nowhere to go,If she opens a window to escape and she's in trouble.

She cried and kept her back against the wall,her belongings got destroyed by the goop making it impossible to contact Gohan on her Cell or PC.

Erasa concentrated and levitated a few feet from the ground trying to see If she can use her flying ability as a boost to grab the ramp, Buyimg herself more time to get out of this death trap.

Erasa heard the bulletproof glass crack and steam of the hot goop came in along with goop entering through the small cracks Erasa panicked there was nothing she could find to climb on.

Gohan teared off the roof of her house and Erasa looked up. "Gohan!" Erasa beamed happy but also anxious as her heart beat sped up in fear.

The glass Broke and the goop started pouring in. Gohan grabbed her just in time and flied up in the air holding Erasa.

A bit of goop attached to Erasa's foot and kicked her shoe off before it could spread. Erasa sighed while looking down in relief placing her arms around Gohan's neck with a secure feeling that she could finally rest.

"I thought I was going to lose you Erasa" Gohan said. Tightening his grip around her waist happy to have arrived just in time. 1 second of delay and Erasa would have been gone.

"Im all right Gohan" "Thanks to you" Erasa said resting against his frame she relaxed in his grasp and Gohan calmed down too knowing that she's not harmed.

Gohan dropped her off to a safe area where Goten was who saved some fluffy bunnies and birds from the pet shop.

Erasa walked over to Goten and they happily held each others hands forgetting about the horrible stench coming from the goop.

"Goten stay with her don't leave her by herself".

"Stay put do you hear?" Gohan said stern before Goten could protest. Goten nodded and Gohan made his way to the others hopefully his Dad and Vegeta managed to save every villager.

Erasa watched Gohan fly off. "Be careful Gohan! Erasa shouted "I want you back in one peace"

The Goop didn't rise anymore,It remained below the rooftops of the city Goten brought Erasa to the highest tower. And took the small pets along keeping them safe in his Organge Gi.

Goten placed the last baby bunny down and looked at the stinky smoke coming from where his family is tryin to save people.

"Erasa I'm going to help Gohan and my friends"..You'll be safe here" Goten said.

"No, Wait!" Erasa pleaded.

"Goten If something happens to you then Gohan will never forgive me for letting you go"..And I won't forgive myself either". Erasa said.

Goten looked in Erasa's blue orbs deternment. "Erasa I need to aid my family to save the Earth, bravery is what heroes hold sacred and now It's not the time to be scared".

"I can do this Erasa! Goten convinced her. Erasa smiled knowing Goten can look after his own.

Erasa let go off Goten's foot and Goten lowered to the ground.

Erasa cupped Gotens face and placed a Kiss on Gotens forehead. "Don't do anything stupid Goten" Erasa half smiled worried. And make sure your Brother won't either".

"I will" "Keep those little Bunnies safe while I'm gone" Goten beamed and went SSJ.

Goten could see many civilians safe on the roof tops and there wasn't anyone left to save in this Area.

Gotens head started to throb again holding his temple. Something caught his attention in the distance and flied closer.

A silhouette was molded in the strange goop and it has the same heights as a child around his age. An image of trunks appeard from the goop and Goten saw that.

Tears started filling in the eyes of a terrified Boy.

It weakly reached out it's hand towards Goten in a silent cry for help and the goop started to disolve starting from his feet.

"Trunks! Goten cried out and charged towards the goop. "Hold on Im coming"

Gohan had a hard time holding his grip on atleast multiple people lots clutched their hands and legs some sat on his back. Gohan looked up in the sky he saw Goten flying towards the goop.

"No! Goten! I told you to stay put! Gohan yelled. Gohan tossed the Civilians off him as soon as he saw a safe roof. And flied after his Brother.

"GOTEN!" Gohan yelled through the mind link, "Come back"!

Goten looked behind him seeing Gohan coming closer in the distance but reached out his hand towards the image of Trunks grabbing it's hand. The goop burned against Gotens skin and started to absorb Goten.

Gohan arrived too late, seeing the goop attacking His brother. Goten couldn't move feeling his energy being sucked out.

The goop disappeared with Goten and Gohan couldn't track his energy. .

Gohan banged his fist against the ground creating large cracks.

"DAD"! Gohan yelled for his Father aid.


	6. An old face

Goku had a group of people on his back trying to get them to safety but looked up when he heard Gohan shout for him.

Goku tensed up hopefully the Goop didn't grap him but..Gotens Ki is missing and it made Goku's Ki spark up viciously. Goku's forehead became slightly vainy as the God power inside him became restless again.

the preasure traveled to his arms making his bones sore. Not having his Ki analyzed during the 24 hours of Trunks disappearance is taking it toll.

He dropped the civilians on the top of the building teleporting to Vegeta.

Goku's appearance spooked Vegeta almost dropping a few people. Vegeta gave him a death glare.

"Vegeta My sons are in trouble" Goku said. "We have to hurry"

Vegeta tossed the Civilians like rag dolls to the near by roof all of them wined in pain holding their limbs as they clashed on the harsh ground.

"Vegeta! You can't just toss them like that!" Goku said shocked with Vegeta's careless reaction.

"Quit moaning! Come on!" Vegeta said stretching out his hand for Goku to grab. Goku concentrated on Gohans Ki hoping they are not too late.

The Two saiyans arrived at the scene and Gohan kept his head lowered towards the ground tears splashed on his clenched fist.

"Goten is gone" He's gone! Gohan cried mournfully.

Vegeta's stomach turned into a knot he didn't like showing emotions but It really bothered him that Goten has disappeared.

Goku felt like the wind was knocked out of him and was on the verge of losing it.

He stared infront of himself with wide saddened eyes, His boy can't be dead!"

"No It can't be! Goku thought.

Goku tried to pick up his energy but he couldn't detect it anywhere but that didn't intensify his worry at all.

Goku inhaled he wasn't as distraught as the others because he felt hope inside of him.

The same feeling he got when Gohan was presumed Dead during his battle with majin Buu.

"Goten is not dead". Goku said calm. He's alive Gohan and so Is Trunks. Who ever took those boys will pay for this. I promise you that.

"But Dad" Gohan said standing up.

"I'm hurt too Gohan Goku said but now It's not the time for tears we have to save them before It's too late.

Gohan could get rid of the burdened mind of worry.

Goten is captured somewhere. And Trunks too,Gohan wished that he could tell them that everything will be all right but he wasn't even sure If they'll stay alive long enough If they are not Dead already.

Gohan eyed the sun a dark thin cloud passed it and the sun became clearly visable after most of the dark clouds disappeared.

"Dad listen the Goop cleared right away as soon as day time

"Maybe this thing only attacks at night. Gohan said.

"I hate to say this but..We have to wait until night before we can do anything to save them.

Normally Vegeta would have protested but he knew that there is no point in doing so And Goku remained quiet aswell.

"Dad" Gohan whispered so that Vegeta can't hear him "

"What is it? Goku said gentle flying a bit closer next to Gohan.

what If they are.. Gohan swallowed he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No Gohan don't think that way" Goku said knowing what Gohan was so worried about.

"They are alive"..I know they are". "Have faith Gohan" Goku said holding on to his shoulder.

* * *

The Gang checked up on the Saved Civilian on the roof as they flied passed them all of them cheered happy that the goop has vanished.

The towns major was very pleased with their heroic efforts but the civilians know that they can't go home because everything turned into ruins and it's for the best that they remain on the roofs. The gang couldn't attend the civilians needs at the moment.

They just want to wait until the goop appears again to save Goten and Trunks.

This is going to be the longest day of their life.

They tried to keep calm all the people in town have been evacuated.

The Saiyans remained close to the city in case the Goop returns they will be able to help the town civilians and have a better chance to save people.

Gohan spotted people crying a lot of them got separated from their loved ones and Gohan wished he could do more for them since he knows how they feel.

His thoughts were with Goten and Trunks but he tries not to think about them. They have been captures less than 2 days but His stomach hurts and almost loses his calm composure. If only he knew How their conditions is.

Are they badly hurt? Scared? Or almost dying?...These thoughts made Gohans stomach sick and feels lost.

The Gang waited until it slowly became afternoon, None of them have eaten nor slept properly, Even though there is a back up plan,all of them would be still devastated If they fail to get them out alive wherever they are held captive.

Hours seems like weeks But night time hasn't come yet since it turns dark later The saiyans were restless the waiting seemed like forever.

"Can't time just go any faster? Vegeta complained staring at the clock with his arms crossed digging his nails in his arms as he taps his fingers up and down in frustration.

He never felt so lost and powerless in years,There isn't anything he can do besides wait.

"Vegeta please be patient" Goku began. He's also agitated that there isn't anything they can do but wait until the Goop strikes again,And that he hasn't heard anything about King Kai and that means that the boys are still alive and are probably in critical state.

"How can I be?" "Trunks has disappeared somewhere and I have no idea where to look for him! What If he's hurt or scared and I'm not there to help him!

"How do you think I feel"? Goku said angry.

"Goten has been taken from me as well!I have no idea where he's being kept either"

"I feel just as helpless as you do But now Is not the time to mourn"

"We've already tried to track a ki down from all the enemies that we've faced but we couldn't find it. "Panicking is not going to solve anything we need to keep our head clear. Gohan interfered.

Gohan sensed Vegeta and his Dad were on the verge to deck eachother, and calmly spoke to the Saiyans hopefully none of them will snap.

Vegeta breathed in and out but calmed down "But can't we summon the dragon and ask him what's going on"?

"We can't atleast not how we still have 4 months left to go before we can summon Shenron again Gohan said sadly. And finding the namekian dragon balls will take weeks even with the dragon radar. And none of the saiyans wanted to leave Earth while The boys are still stuck somewhere.

Vegeta said nothing but his eyes said more than enough, His soul aces with regret he inflicted on himself for thinking it could have been prevented If he didn't left Trunks alone to train. He turned and left the house to try to kill some time without doing anything stupid.

Goku regretted yelling at him he wished he didn't snap at Vegeta knowing that he's in pain but will check up Vegeta later but first there are things that he need to take care of.

"Gohan" Goku gently said.

Gohan slowly looked up eying his Father "Yes Dad?

"Can you stay for a moment by yourself for a bit?

"But..why? Gohan asked. He really didn't feel like being alone since he's still distraught seeing Goten vanish.

"It won't be long Gohan,I'm going to ask King Kai If he can contact the elders on planet Namek to gather the dragonballs so that we can continiue looking for our kids".

Gohan just responded with a nod.

"I'll be back in a jiffy," Goku said "In the mean time look after yourself all right"?

"Can I just come with you"? " I don't want to be by myself even for a short while"

Goku said nothing but he rested a hand on Gohans shoulder and teleported to Kais planet. Goku mind was still with Vegeta, He couldn't help but worry about him, That empty sorrowful look in his eyes wasn't a good sign.

He wants to help Vegeta as a friend so bad but Goku doubt that Vegeta will ever let him

It always got on his nerves but learned to live with it since It takes a lot for Vegeta to change.

Goku spotted Bubbles hopping around in the distance like he did the first he met Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles" Goku greeted. Bubbles "Oe Ied" excited coming to Goku's side he curious eyed Gohan and sniffend him. Gohan flinched nervously and Bubbles moved away,.

The Saiyand followed the Jolly monkey to King Kai who was seen busy with repairing his vehicle.

Back at Earth Vegeta was in the middle of a rain storm,large drops of water poured down cooling down his skin. Vegeta just kept looking at the sky as the rain fell upon him like a waterfall. His body was numb but he barely felt the cold.

His thoughts was with his son,

"I've sworn to protect you but yet I've failed again" Vegeta thought feeling guilty for not looking for him sooner.

"I'll keep searching the Globe until I have yo back with me Trunks, I promise you, wherever you are I will find you". Vegeta said determent.

King Kai agreed to talk to the eldest Namek to gather The Namekian wish orbs, King Kai also hinted that he likes to be wished back with the last wish.

Goku never felt so grateful and felt hope that If they can't find them in time then atleast they won't be lost forever. The Namekian Dragonballs can grand almost every wish, There is no word from King Kai that they have checked into Otherworld but That didn't ease Goku's worry. If they are still alive then that means they are still suffering and Goku couldn't imagine what kind of horrible pain they have to endure.

"Hold on guys"..."We are coming for you"..Goku said adjusting his waistband, Goku swallowed the steely lump in his throat away. He's worried sick about the boys but he needs to stay focused,whoever took them probably won't give them back without a fight.

* * *

Night has come and it won't be long until the Goop will reach the surface. The Goop didn't reach further than the rooftops but a couple of cracks appeared on the Iron. The Civilians could rest assured that they'll be safe from the goop for now.

The gang flied further towards the city and helped civilians from being absorbed since the goop has spreadded further. Goku thought about his wife, Thank goodness she's far away from Mount Paozu, Because he fears he might have failed to keep her from harm like he failed with Goten. Hopefully when this is over they can erease everyones memory.

If the whole universe accept for his friends will forget the Saiyans ever existed then maybe the Earth will be in peace forgood hopefully,remaining dead to keep the Earth safe is no longer an option since he wants to be a better Father for his sons.

Vegeta kept his distance from the others. He felt so lost and kept flying passed the rubble the goop has created of the fragile city.

Vegeta felt saddened with each minute that passed. every saved civilian that has the same heights and similar hair colour was mistaken for Trunks.

The civilians looked at him expressing their gratitude. Vegeta spotted a boy similar to Trunks but when he came closer he realised it's not his son and it only worsened the heartache.

It became like an obsession he felt Goku coming from behind and even Goku started to look like Trunks. Vegeta rubbed his eyes to snap out of the delusion.

"Hey" Goku said holding his shoulder. "You're doing Okay? Goku asked seeing his troubled face.

"I want my son Back so that we can just go home" Vegeta breathed. "I can't keep my head clear his disappearance haunts me Kakarott"!

Goku pitied the broken Saiyan and tried to support his friend and rival.

"Vegeta I hate to see you like this..I Can help you rescue Trunks but you have to let me" Goku said.

"We need to work as a team just once..can you do that"?

Vegeta eyed Goku with a absent stare and gave a nod.

"Cmon lets keep going"..Goku said and led the way.

Vegeta flied after Goku on their way to the city a waterfall of goop darkened the sky, Civilians gasped in shock and made it for a run.

The Saiyans came to the civilians aid and quickly placed them somewhere high. The Civilians including old class mates recognized Gohan and all were very happy that he saved them In but also took their time in admiring the other Saiyans assuming they are Gohans relatives since hey have the same features.

Gohan helped his former class mates and let them camp on the roof and left right away to help other Civilians when they heard them shout for aid in the distance.

Goku hovered infront of a office window, The people inside were restless but Goku calmed down telling them he's Son Gohans Father and also a protector of the Earth.

Goku won their trust right away and came closer carefully climbing on his back.

and held onto small children tight making sure they won't drop down from his arms since it's gotten crowed on his back with all these people. They were too young to understand what's going on and had a lot of fun being up in the air.

They giggled and coo-ed happily in Goku's arms, Goku couldn't help but smile looking down at these small humans.

It warmed his heart but he didn't have time to play he has to find a safe area to leave them, And wished Vegeta was around to help him with the truck load of people clinging on to him. Goku looked for Vegeta's Ki when he no longer saw him around.

Goku placed the civilians on a steady looking sky scraper and handed the babies back to the parents. And went to see Vegeta, Something in Goku's gut didn't feel right.

Vegeta became more distraught and ignored the civilians who called out to him for aid. Many climbed on busses but the goop caught them. Vegeta was consumed with sorrow and his mind was blank. It was like someone is sending these depressing signals to his brain.

Vegeta flied passed a building but then something in the distance caught his attention, he felt Like he's in a semi trance when the goop started to make strange noises like multiple people were whispering in a strange language he can't understand.

Vegeta noticed In the middle the goop became bright green like a bright light shining from the strange goop.

" _Gohan...Gohan_.." Vegeta heard a voice say. It was calling out for Gohan but he was drawn to It.

Vegeta's eyes grew glazing over the rubble his pupils turned to a green color he seemed hypnotized. Goku noticed him moving to the green light like he was drawn to it.

"Vegeta!?" Goku shouted. "No don't!. Goku felt his brain throb with pain when he looked at the green goop, The God Power perked up again or that green light is what made Trunks and Goten walk into its trap.

Goku kept his eyes closed and instinctively flied towards Vegeta.

Goku grabbed him by the back of his shirt trying to stop him and clunged his arms around him.

Vegeta could hear Goku scream at him to stop it but He doesn't have any control of his own body.

"Vegeta don't look at the light just look at me instead" Goku said attempting to make him snap out of it. But Vegeta kept feasting his eyes at the light moving towards It.

Goku Turned him around blocking his view restraining him from going anywhere.

Vegeta's eyes seemed empty like His soul is no longer in there.

'Vegeta are you all right"? But Vegeta stared blankly infront of him and his eyes starting to glow again slightly.

a swift backhand slap accross the face made vegeta come back to his senses. he slowly gained control over himself again.

"Vegeta answer me"! Goku shook his shoulders and the green colour began to fade when Goku kept talking to him.

"Vegeta" Goku gently called out to him holding his face in both palms. "Say something"

A tidal wave of Goop came towards the Saiyans trying to catch them both, Goku tensed up when the Goop towered over them that it blocked the moon from Goku's vision.

"Fuck" Goku said, and used a tiny Ki blast to push vegeta away from the creepy goop.

Goku tried to blast the goop otherwise it will devour the whole city.

Goku succeeded to get rid of the incoming goop, But drops of goop still made contact with his arm. It travled all the way to his chest traveling to his legs turning into a cocoon

Goku could heard a strange humming sound when the goop started to feast upon his energy slowly trying to wrap him unto a cocoon.

"Shit" Goku said defeated when it almost reached to his face and used the same shield he used as Vegitto hoping it will be enough to stop it.

Gohan had many saved Civilians from a highschool they all were ontop of him scared that they might fall off. Gohan looked up when He saw Vegeta incoming. But before he could respond Vegeta clashed with Gohan and all the saved Civilians fell down and got wrapped into glowing cocoons.

Gohan was sent flying into a building and wasn't able to save them in time. Gohan pribed himself up from the dent he created and Vegeta laid paralized against him.

"Damn It!" Gohan yelled, and carried an unconcious Vegeta to a safe rooftop building. Vegeta opened his eyes it was still glowing with the hypnosed colour but it faded and his own eye colour revealed itself.

"Vegeta are you all right"? Gohan said helping him up.

"ofcourse" "Where is Kakarotto? Vegeta said. "He saved me from being captured that prick"

Gohan eyed Vegeta confused. Vegeta acted like it was a bad thing to be saved by someone but wasn't going to wait for vegeta and flied towards the direction of his Father when the goop started to vanish from the city.

The goop tried to capture goku but he blasted it away just in time by going SSJ3.

Goku looked at his hand where the remains of the burning goop is and clenched it into a fist.

When the goop tried to capture Him he could feel the Ki of Goten Trunks but also the Ki of an old enemy.

"Dr. Wheelo" Goku said cold.

His voice oozed with spite, He wants to give the doctor a slow and painful death for kidnapping his family.

 **A/N: Boy oh Boy I'm so disappointed with DB super. What the hell happened to the ****Testosterone Bomb called DBZ? It was all about Muscles and power. The only good thing it did was making that abomination GT non cannon.**


	7. The Bio Scentuary

The sunlight shined through the dark atmosphere as the clouds started to lessen. Goku felt the sun against his face and looked at the golden torch in the sky.

He has to find the children, An Heartless maniack has them and Goku didn't want to think about the horrors Wheelo is putting them through.

Goku still faintly felt Dr Wheelo's Ki maybe they don't have to wait until sunset to find him. Gou felt the Ki vanished as the sun shined over the globe.

Goku can still roughly remember where to search to find Wheelo but he didn't want to wait until sunset because no one knows how long his sons will stay alove Wherever they are help captive since their Ki felt very weak.

"Wheelo! I will show you the true meaning of torture If you take one of their lives" Goku said feeling an unknown viciousness inside him grow stronger.

"Father!" Gohan yelled from the distance and landed a few feet away from Goku with Vegeta.

"I'm so glad you are okay, Gohan said happy.

"The slime almost caught me but I know who's behind this, I know where Dr Wheelo might be keeping them captured".

Gohan couldn't imagine how Wheelo could have survived but now it's not the time to wonder about that since they have bigger things to worry about.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find them now! Vegeta said impatient.

"They are captured somewhere in Mount Paozu to the forests that lead to Central city" "So keep your eyes open, Maybe we can find them before the slime appears again" Goku said determent.

Both Saiyans nodded in silence and were ready to scan the areas Goku pointed out.

Goku clenched one eye shut in pain

Goku felt felt a nerve in his muscle act up then it started to sting,The God power is causing him pain again.

Goku clutched his arm worriedly,And wasn't sure how much time he has left. His body throbbed and could barely move.

"Dad"? Gohan said worried coming to his Father's side.

"It's the God power," Goku breathed and his body temperature rose like he's having a fever. "I..I don't know how long I'll keep up but I must keep going.

Goku wished he could do the ritual but leaving the ritual half finished will worsen the condition even more,

Goku couldn't find it in him to let them perish there just because they have the Dragonballs to wish them back, What If they will be traumatized? or lost their faith in their elders because they were too late to save them when they needed aid the most?

"Dad this is effecting your health and If you wait longer then You'll die"..Please just head to Grand Kais planet before it's too late" Gohan said holding his shoulders from behind.

"No,Gohan"..Goku said collecting himself. "I promised them I won't stop looking. "My mind need to be at peace to have the best results during the Ki analyze ritual and right now I'm anything but calm.

"Father..You won't be much of a help when you end up dead before you have any chance to save them" "Please just go and get better" Gohan said. "We will take it from here.

"Dr Wheelo has reached a power level that goes beyond your Mystic powers Gohan I don't want to see any of my loved ones die" Goku said.

"Dad stop being so damn stubborn and just go!"..You are just as important as they are" "Do you really think Trunks and Goten want you to fall apart?

"I said no!" Goku said agitated. "Leaving to Grand Kais planet wouldn't be such a problem If you didnt take your alien Herritage for granted!".

Vegeta's eyes grew bigger in suprise hearing those words from Kakarott.

Vegeta always felt that he became an Phony warrior during times of peace especially with that silly fairy costume but he didn't expect Kakarotto to be the one to say it.

"You have the potential to be greater than me in strength but yet you did nothing with it for years"!

and flied up to get away from everyone, the pain increases but he has to find a way to stay alive long enough.

Gohan watched his Father leave part of him wanted to fly after Goku to reason with him but his Father is growing more hostile and might eventually snap.

 _"Why can't you just listen Father"..Can't you see I don't want to lose you"_? Gohan thought sadly.

Gohan felt Vegeta's hand on his shoulder making him look behind his shoulder.

"What"? Gohan said with a small voice hinted with sadness, he was upset and also angry that his Father doesn't care that Gohan is worried about him.

"The God power is making him on the edge, Don't take it to the heart" Vegeta wanted to tell him he should see it as a wake up call but he couldn't find it in himself to be a dick to Gohan at the moment.

"I do take it to the heart Vegeta" Gohan said moved his shoulder away. "More than you will ever understand"

* * *

Goku was at mount Paozu where he always used to go when he was little trying to remember the good times with his grandfather as much as his memory allowed It. The pain in his skull lessened by these nice memories. If only he could meet him again.

Good memories helped him focus better and ignore the pain, Thinking about his GrandFather gave him new hope.

"It won't be long until I've found you guys..Whatever you do just don't give up" Goku thought slowly opening his eyes.

Dr Wheelo and the Ki of the children could still be felt if Goku concentrated well enough, but he doesn't know where he has to search he kept the burned goop in the palm of his hands,

It felt like it helped him to find Dr Wheelo's hide out. Atleast when It's sunset they know where to search, His Scentuary is somewhere in the area of Mount Paozu and the forest that leads to capsule corps.

He felt preasure in his hands and then it traveled to his arms and even started to cause pain in his heart making it thump quicker.

The God power is causing damage from the inside it felt like over using the Kaio-Ken technique but this feels a lot worse.

it traveled to his head causing a lot of pain and preasure in his skull. His health is decreasing much faster.

Goku breathed out feeling his vision going blur as the pain stricken through his system again, Gohan watched him in a distance, He felt for his Father.

Seeing him become less resistant to the a God power was an uneasy sight. And Gohan hated Beerus more than anything right now It's his fault that Goku is suffering.

Goku turned around with effort when he heard footsteps approaching him.

Goku eyed his son but said nothing..He felt remorseful.

"Dad, Gohan said, he enhaled but held his peace,.

"Gohan about what I said to you"..Goku began.

"It's all right Dad" Gohan interrupted him and moved his eyes towards the ground

"No it's not all right"..Goku said I can sense in your Ki that you're sore with me"

"I am a bit sore" Gohan said. "But it's also has been a Rude awakening for me expressing your disappointment like that.

"Gohan I...

"Listen for a second"..Gohan said annoyed.

Goku wanted to say something but pressed his lips together,He didn't want Gohan to become more angry at him.

"Hearing about my friends disappointments,

Thinking that I never surpassed you out of laziness instead of trying to see through my perspective that I just want to live a normal life and make a living really hurt.

But not as much when I hear the same words from my own Father.

"But I'm Sorry.." Goku said with a tiny voice.

""Let me finish" Gohan said. He kind of feel bad seeing his Father flinch he knew that Goku never meant to say those things but Gohan knows there is some truth in it.

"But this has also been a wake up call".. "I know that I have been taking what grand Kai gave me for granted, I regrett letting that power fade into nothing..It would be great If I can unlock it again."

"So..Father would you be my Sensei again?..Just like the old days when we and Piccolo trained with eachother"

Goku seemed to be in thoughts like he's thinking of the right answer, But then h gave a quick but approved nod.

"That would be great..when the Earth is safe ofcourse".

Gohan got his gentleness back in his Onyx eyes,

Goku and Gohan held eachother his Father rubbed his scalp like he always used to do when Gohan was only 9. Gohan still let out a happy chuckle feeling his Father large hand travel through his spiky hair.

Goku subconsciously feared that things might have changed between them after his return from the dead but Gohan still needs a lot of affection from his Father.

But Goku didn't mind, he wouldn't change his litte man for the world,

Goku didn't want to make it too obvious that he favors Gohan over his other son by being caring towards Goten aswell but Gohan will always be his first and they went through a lot together which helped shaped this bond into what it is now.

"Im Sorry for being harsh",Gohan said feeling his eyes tear up a bit in regret. "I felt it was the only way to make you hear what I have to say"

"Don't be Gohan,I deserved that,"

"But Dad be honest with me, Did I disappoint you in any shape or form?

"I don't see you as a disappointment, But I am disappointed with one thing but please don't be mad at me" Goku carefully said.

"I promise I won't," Gohan said. "You can tell me everything.."

"For not standing up for yourself,You say you want to be a Science researcher or a scholar but I know that is not completely true, That is not what you really want.

Goku knows Gohan better than himself,.Gohan thought and after a brief pause the Teen nodded in agreement,

"My love for martial arts isn't as big as yours but All I ever wanted is to follow your footsteps and be a great man like you" Gohan admitted.

"But it's hard to go against Ma's wishes and I may sound heartless even though I love my Mother but I would have been better off If you raised me alone or raised by Piccolo.

Atleast I would have the potential to grow as a martial artist and do my thing in the meantime.

and Invest my time in the things my heart desires instead of doing what my Mother has chosen for me, I mean If she really want me to have a life different from you then why marry an Martial artist?

And If a good start for my future is so important then why didn't she hit the books and study So that I can choose my own path?

She had me when she just turned 20 and you didn't had a job and neither did she so she had plenty of time to study instead of manipulating her desires on her son.

Goku scratched his head a bit uneasy when Gohan mentioned Goku never had a job. But Said nothing he knew where Gohan was coming from.

Goku pats his shoulder. "Hey I'll be proud of you no matter what you choose to become, But only If your decisions isn't influenced by me,your Mother or anyone else,"

"Learn to choose for yourself Gohan"

"I will..I will tell mother about."

"No, Goku said making him look his direction. "Don't say anything or she might discourage you..Just do it Gohan.

"You have my approval with everything you do If you harm none,"Goku said.

Gohan smiled. That's all he always wanted to hear, having his Father's approval. And His Father is right he no longer has to live the life his Mother wants for him. And that's the most liberating feeling ever.

* * *

It was almost sunset, The goop will be traveling to an another city the Z gang wanted to help the Civilians but they couldn't let Trunks and Goten wait any longer.

Their hearts urged with a strong sensation to Save them but they need to keep their minds focused or they might never have the chance to track their Ki's down.

They tried to reach the children but only Trunks seems to be conscious, His Ki was weak but it might be strong enough to send a mental message.

Both Saiyans held onto Goku's shoulder both closing their eyes focusing on Trunks Ki.

Trunk's mind was in a cold place. It was dark and depressing. Hallucinations that resemble terrible nightmares was indoctrinated into his head.

It revealed all of his phobia's. Fear of not being rescued and fear of dying here alone never seeing his friends again but the worst of all was the fear of being hated and disowned by his own Father.

Trunks was in horrible pain if felt like the marrow was sucked out of his bones, But he couldn't make a sound,

He has to save every bit of energy to hold on to hold on to that spark of hope that he'll be free again.

Trunks feels fear creep into his system as more hallucinations entered his mind. But then he heard his Father's soothing voice call out to him through telekenis.

Then Goku's and Gohan's voice was heard It was above a whisper but It was loud enough to dominate His captors taunting voice. His surroundings were feasting on his life force but Trunks couldn't give in.

With his last strength he wiggled his arm free and made a crack in the wall, Trunks could hear their voices better and unleashed some of his Ki. Goop poured out of the crack and healed the crack making the shield Trunks is in harder than It already is.

"They will never find you.. Trunks heard a Eerie whisper It kept repeating until Trunks slowly lost his conscious.

"Trunks-kun" "Wherever you are please give us a sign" Trunks heard them again in his mind and concentrated as much as he could ignoring the pain as DR wheelo kept draining every bit of his energy.

Dr Wheelo's words couldn't worry Trunks heart no more. He felt his friends in his mind.

they have received his message, and knew they will make Wheelo pay with his life whe his family goes berserk on the Doctors ass.

Goku shot his eyes open He felt Trunks within a split second. "Guys! Did you feel that? Goku said.

"Yes! Gohan said he responded to us"! "He's alive" Gohan gently exhaled shivering with relief..He felt hope again and so did Vegeta.

"We know now where he is"! Goku said. "Now get over here"!

Everyone placed his hand on his shoulders teleporting to the area where It was last felt.

They reached towards the forests. Their heads started to throb Goku saw the greenish light shine above the trees.

"Everyone close your eyes.." Goku ordered feeling hypnotized by It for a brief second "Don't look at the light no matter what happens.

They did as they told and flied towards It making sure they won't bump into any trees. They hovered above the glowing Goop. They felt Trunks Ki so It means he must be stuck in there

"It wants me Dad.."Gohan said. "I can feel It calling out to me" "It will release the boys If I take their place"

Goku clenched his eyes tighter together when Gohan said that,He won't let Dr Wheelo take Gohan or he'll black out in blind rage.

Goku pushed Gohan behind him to ensure his sons safety.

"Gohan stay away from It" Goku ordered "I won't let you sacrifice yourself"

but the goop sparked sensing their Ki's and a tower of Goop reached towards Gohan.

Gohan sensed It coming and dogged It just in time with his eyes still closed. The three Saiyans used their powerful blast against It and the goop burned turning into dark brown.

The stench was horrendous and the gross goop dripped into the large hole the Saiyans created. Gohan looked behind him he was worried about Erasa he left behind at the building she completely defenseless now,

Goku wanted to lower himself in as the goop has cleared but Gohan seemed troubled.

"Gohan..," Goku said." Escort Erasa to Korrins tower" "We'll save the boys" Goku said hoping That Vegeta will work with him as a team.

"Thanks Dad" Gohan said. "Just be careful I'll come back as quick as I can!"

Goku watched Gohan leave, he sensed that his Father was worried about his wellbeing and didn't protested which gave Goku relief on his troubled mind. Dr Wheelo is stronger than Gohan and he knows that.

Goku and Vegeta lowered in the dark Sanctuary It smelled even worse in there.

Both Saiyans lit up their surroundings with a clear Ki ball the light shined and the walls were covered with Goop. It moved in the The Saiyans backed away but the goop just slided off without attacking them. They tried to find the boys Ki and used their Telekenis to try to contact them but this time there was no response.

"Why won't you leave Kakarott? I will save my son without your help.

Goku has been in a vile mood due to the stress and the extra preasure in his normally he would ignore it or joke it off but It got on Goku's nerves.

"Listen I'm in no mood for this" "my son is in there too" "I'm not going anywhere until he's back with me" Goku growled a bit.

They flied through the slimy chambers hall in the distance Goku could see something that looked like violet plans and moss growing on the ground and ceiling But the Goop blocked their way falling down like a waterfall.

It tried to capture them but both powered up, And made Goku's Strongest blast with Vegeta's Big Bang attack merge together in one blast that destroyed the wall.

The blast traveled to the tubes that was tied on the machine where the Ki forces of the captures Saiyans were transported in. The Machine landed on the ground and the tubes started healing. Goku and Vegeta felt he boys Ki but very strong like all of their life force was floating in the air.

Goku grabbed Vegeta's wrist and teleported to a large bio dome.

Strange dusts from the flower like plants in the Scentuary flied towards the Saiyans direction, a Goku held in a sneeze but the dust didn't effect him.

Vegeta groaned in pain clutching his temple when a strange dust from the tiny goopy violet flowers that recently emerged from the mossy atmosphere.

Goku came to his side, "What is it"? Goku asked.

"I don't know..I Vegeta looked up when he heard soft whispers in his head and saw a machine in the distance. It looked like it kept their prisoners inside it.

Goku saw it too and flied closer, Then he felt the fain Ki of Trunks he has to be in there.

"Vegeta I felt Trunks and Goten aswell they are held in one of these pods"

Goku wasn't sure in which ones since only the Silhouette is visable.

Vegeta braced himself because rescuing Trunks won't be as easy as it seems he could feel it from The eerie vibe coming from his spine.

* * *

Gohan felt useless,If he was stronger then he could have helped his Dad to Save everyone who has been captured.

"Why didn't I take the role of Earth's defender serious? Dad trusted me leaving the fate of the planet in good hands and what do I do? I slacked off just to keep mom happy.

"Vegeta and everyone else was right about me, "I'm a fool"

"I must keep the people I care about safe from harm"...When the Earth is safe again"..Ill train hard not only for Erasa and my family but for the sake of the Earth"

"I never want to feel this worthless ever again" Gohan thought while scanning for Erasa's energy.

Erasa looked down the glass of the skyscraper started to pop and worried the building will crumble down with her. She won't be able to levitate for long since her flying lessons hasn't been completed yet. She looked up in the sky seeing Gohan coming into sight.

Erasa jumped holding her hand up and Gohan grabbed her arms Erasa climbed up with a little bit of help of her own flying ability holding Gohan lovingly around his shoulders.

"Darling I'm so glad you are all right,"I'll bring you somewhere where you can be safe."

"Thank you".."Where is Goten?"

Gohan sighed troubled, "The Goop caught him"

"What"? Erasa said shocked. "Is..he?..Dead"?

"He's still alive and so Is Trunks",

"There is an old enemy hunting on Saiyans but We will get them out Erasa" Gohan said keeping his speed up as they flied towards Korrins tower. they went through the the fog and the tower was visable behind the clouds.

Erasa lowered her head,She couldn't tell Gohan that she did barely nothing to stop Goten, He's going to be mad at her,But If they failed to save Goten she has to come clean or she'll be living with miserable guilt forever.

Gohan looked down at her when he heard her sniff.

He took a moment to cradle her head against his chest. "Shh It's Okay Erasa"..I'm saddened too".

Erasa didn't calm down. "It's all my fault" Erasa thought Wetting Gohan's clothing.

"Gohan will never forgive me, Especially If I keep quiet about what I have done".

Erasa tried to find the strength to tell Gohan what happened no matter how furious he might become and lifted her cheek from his chest looking him in the eye with a sorrowful expression on her face.

Gohan knew something was wrong,He could sense There is something she's not telling him and It's not something good.

Gohan landed on the tower. Dende was near but didn greet him as happy as he used to because Gohan only seems agitated when The Earth is in danger.

He couldn't sense Piccolo's energy anywhere and started to worry about his former mentors safety.

"Where is Piccolo"? Gohan asked Dende the goop didn't catch him too.

"I don't know where he went". Dende answered. "Is the Earth in danger"?

"Only my home town is"..Can Erasa stay here?..It's the only safe place for her right now" Gohan said.

Dende nodded "Sure Gohan, Anything" The younger Teen said.

Erasa frunged her hands while focusing her eyes on the ground and Gohan lifted her chin up,

"Erasa I have to leave but when I come back,I want you to be truthful about whatever it is that troubles you" Gohan said serious.

Erasa swallowed and inhaled deeply, "I didn't stop him" Erasa said quietly

Gohan looked at her questionately.

"I let him go Gohan" Erasa said louder."He wanted to help you find Trunks"

"I knew he would go anyway against my wishes so I let him leave" Erasa blurted out. She couldn't stay with the guilt any longer.

"You"? Gohan said narrowing his eyes feeling let down by her.

"I..I never meant for this to happen Gohan" Erasa said saddened.

"I'll have a word with the both of you when this is over" Gohan said short.

and with that He blasted off,back to where his Dad was. he prevented himself from saying anything to her that he'll regret later but deep inside he was on the verge of losing his she had to do is make sure Goten would stay put.

but still he couldn't Blame Erasa fully for this,He should never let Goten come along.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted frustrated.

"Shut up Kakarott" Vegeta clenched his eyes shut, The voices in his head became worser and it failed to make him think properly.

he felt consumed by it like it's slowly talking over his mind. The whispers are multiplying and kept saying that Kakarotto is better and that he'll never surpass him,

It aggravated Vegeta he wished the voices would stop and kept attacking the Bio Machine but each attempt failed.

Goku felt frustrated there isn't much time left and Not receiving much help from Vegeta gets on his nerves.

"Vegeta! Why do you have to be this way"?

"Why can't you just listen for once?! Why can't you!? Goku asked saddened,

He wished Vegeta would knock it off and help Goku instead of continiuing this meaningless rivalry.

"You are not better than me Kakarotto" Vegeta hissed trying to ignore the voices in his head that kept questioning him.

"Vegeta wait!" Goku yelled and grabbed his friend foot.

"Let go Kakarotto!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta listen if you attack now you'll only cause the ones who are trapped harm.

"grr I don't take orders from you now back the hell off. Vegeta said pushing Goku back.

The bio machine started gathering energy from it's victims. Vegets felt his son's Ki decreasing and was stricken with deep sorrow.

"Vegeta please I have Defeated DR. Wheelo before" "I have a plan I'm asking you to trust it" Goku said.

" Please Vegeta..Trust me just this once" Goku pleaded.

But Vegeta had no interest in obeying his rival,"You are not better than me Kakarott! Vegeta threw another blast at the bio machine but after the first hit the Bio machine absorbed it.

Vegeta charged towards the machine and used it's powerful blast towards the cocoon where Trunks was held captive.

The Bio machine absorbed Vegeta's blast and fired it right back at him. Vegeta saw the blast coming back at him in shock.

"Nooo! Goku yelled and used instand transmission to try to get Vegeta out of the way. Vegets got hit but the blast didn't went through his body because Goku stepped in just in time.

Vegeta kept throwing his fit yelling that Goku needs to fuck off and just go home since he's not doing anything useful to save his son.

"Goku grew more worried about the children as Trunks energy has almost reached to zero,soon Dr Wheelo will feast on his life energy and the fact that Vegeta doesn't seem to care enraged Goku.

Goku's ki sparked up and couldn't control his temper any longer and responded with a rough shove against the wall.

Goku pinned both of this arms to his side and brought up one hand to punch Vegeta in the face.

Goku held back when he tapped Vegeta on the cheek but it stung like having lemon juice poured on a wound, the left side of his face was on fire.

Vegeta was stunned for a moment..Goku never striked him before not even when he was behaving like a total ass for sending ki blasts towards thousands of people at the world tournament.

"Stop It right now"! Goku hissed. "My Son is grave danger and so is yours and If your selfish pride is more important than him then leave! I'll free them myself"

"I will save my son,You can worry about saving yours that's the least thing you can do for being a dead beat for years! I'm tired of living in your shadow! Vegeta said shoving Goku off him.

We don't have time for this childish nonsense about which one of us is a better saiyan! Goku warned.

"We need to work together to end Dr Wheelo forgood!

Vegeta was about to argue back to some up Goku's immaturity but Goku shushed him before he can speak.

"Don't start with me Vegeta I might an idiot but atleast I know that play time is over when my friends are in danger"!

Vegeta seemed to snap out of the strange effects the dust of the bio plants gave.

Vegeta realized what he just did and for once in years he felt shame, Just like the time he killed many people in the world tournament Audience just to enrage Goku.

"Kakarotto"..I don't know.." Vegeta stuttered and Goku saw the shape of his eyes change to its normal size realizing Vegeta was being semi controlled.

Dr Wheelo scanned Goku and Vegeta now that he almost recovered.

"Fools!"

"This dispute will be your downfall one day" A dark Eerie voice came from the Bio machine.

Goku looked at the Bio machine and It drained more energy from Trunks and Goten to fire another powerful blast. Both of them squirmed in pain when The Cocoon started draining them

Goku became enraged his eyes glowed green changing into Ssj3

"Release them! Goku barked and both worried Parents charged towards the Bio machine.

Goku avoided Dr wheelo's blast just in time. One inch closer and the bladt would have blown Goku's head off.

The Bio machine tapped more energy from his victims making the bio machine more advanced.

Goku and vegeta distracted the bio machine and waited until the machine used it's blast.

The only vulnerable spot was exposed and before Dr wheelo could fire The two saiyans turned Into their most powerful SSJ state and used their kamehameha and big back attack at the same time.

it merged together in one powerful blast. They kept pushing and the bio machine couldn't shield the cocoons anymore.

"Hold on Vegeta!" Goku spoke through gritted teeth and the cocoons with the human victims started to pop. Many lifeless bodies fell down into the goop and the goop perked up capturing them again.

In the corner of Vegeta's eye he saw Goten's cocoon pop aswell He left Goku's side and flied down to grab Goten before he hits the ground.

"Vegeta No"! Goku screamed and Dr wheelo had the upper hand. And absorbed the blast ready to fire it back at him. Goku barely dodged it. Injuring a part of his chest daminging his Gi slightly where he got hit.

Goku clenched one eye shut in pain but the bloodloss didn't affect him as the adrenaline rushed through his vains.

Vegeta grabbed Gotens hand and the Goop sensed Vegeta's Ki and tried to capture them both they were surrounded and the goop started to drain both of their energy.

Vegeta felt alot of pain and the goop made his whole body throb.

Vegets turned into a supersaiyan but it made the draining go quicker. He couldn't give up and held Goten close.

he heard the Bio machine stumbling back hearing Dr Wheelo curse at Goku for damaging his machine.

Goku ripped the cocoon open And Vegeta got out of with Goten in one arm.

"Vegeta! Goku shouted and came by his side. "Oh Gosh thank goodness you're unharmed".

"Goten! is he okay"? Goku said moving Goten's hair from his face. He felt feverish but his Ki was steady meaning that he's out of life danger.

"Save Trunks Kakarotto Vegeta said I'll take Goten to safety. "You have to stop this machine from hurting anyone else.

"But..But I can't leave you Guys by yourself this dome is full of life sucking goop and you can barely stand". Goku said.

"You have to... Goku-san" Vegeta said while he weakly grabbed Goku by his orange Gi.

Goku's eyes widened when Vegeta didn't addressed him with his birth name.

" V..Vegeta" Goku said surprised.

"Otherwise all life on this planet will be turned into cocoons."

Goku and Vegeta looked behind them the bio machine seems inactive but Trunks Ki is still being drained which means Dr Wheelo kill kill Trunks in the progress to get the Machine back to high function.

"Get out".."Look after Goten and I'll save Trunks" Goku said."I promise I'll bring him back to you".

Vegeta wished he could stay and defeat dr Wheelo to save his own son, but there is no point in denying that Goku is the only one who has the most change to stop the destruction on Earth with the God power.

Goku powered up he watched Vegeta leave towards the exit in the corner of his eye and focused on the regenerating Machine.

Dr Wheelo's Machine is still partly active still sheltering Trunks from being rescued. Knowing that Goku won't cause great damage to the Machine since Trunks is still in there.

"If you finish me off then guess who's coming along? Wheelo said maliciously.

It infuriated Goku that Wheelo could sink so low trying to manipulate him to seize his attack.

"Wait that's it!" Goku thought, I'll fire my attack toward Wheelo but when Wheelo gets hit I'll use instant transmission to get to Trunks".

Goku exhaled nervously as sweat traveled down his face and created the Kamehameha wave, He could risk getting hit by the bast himself when it penetrates the Machine but he was confident the instant transmission is fast enough to get Trunks to safety.

"I don't care about that child" Goku lied trying to show no emotion, "All I care about his putting an end to you no matter the cost"

Seconds counts so Goku has to make it snappy or the bio dome will be their final resting place for them all.

 **A/N:** **The dust of the strange flower plants made Vegeta lose its mind and started to hear voices making him almost turn against Goku,**

 **Goku remained unaffected by it since he's possessed by the God power. Goten has been rescued but defeating Wheelo will the least of Goku's worries. He still has to conquer the ticking time bomb inside him.**


	8. If there is a way to win I'll find it

Dr Wheelo saw Vegeta leave out of sight and reached out its arm to shoot a ball of goop to capture them.

he couldn't let such powerful resource as Vegeta escape. Dr Wheelo sensed a strong power inside him too But Goku stopped him by blasting it's arm to pieces.

DR Wheelo charged up Goku could feel the Machine feasting on Trunks life force to attack him with a blast.

"Give him back"! Goku roared aiming a Kamehameha blast at the Biomachine. The arm has already been regenerated and smacked Goku before he could cause the machine damage.

Goku failed to hit Wheelo with his blast but recovered from the bio machine stopping himself from flying against the walls full of goop.

Goku keeps having brief black outs panting heavily, He doesn't have much time left the God power is putting strains on his health his muscles are slightly puffed hopefully he'll save Trunks in time before his whole body explodes.

"Your vendetta is with me you piece of shit"! Goku hissed and veins appeared on his arms Forehead veins poked out of his wristband while he powered up again.

A Green Kamehameha like energy wave from the bio machines arm got blasted towards Goku and Goku responded with his own.

He couldn't let Wheelo win the beam struggle, Goku pushed forward and Wheelo tapped more from Trunks energy, Goku growled in anger and felt the God power spark from his hands, Soon It will be too late for him aswell but deep in his Chakra he felt a overflow of an evil ki.

It belonged to Goku but he didn't know something cold and vicious has always been inside him in the forgotten dark corner of his mind and it's the first time ever he felt that strange dark Ki.

Goku shook his head when he almost blacked out again, whatever it is that's surfacing from the inside out but He can't give in to it.

Because nobody knows what kind of being he might become when he gives into the hunger to kill.

* * *

The goopy tunnel Vegeta had to pass smelled horrible, It's even worse than the bowels of Majin Buu,. Vegeta kept the child close when he saw the Exit of this horrible place. Vegeta looked behind him He was worried about kakarotto, Hoping that he won't die again to save this rotten planet.

Goten breathing is starting to become lesser and growing weaker, Vegeta gashed slightly when he felt Goten is slipping away.

Gotens life energy almost drop to Zero. He's almost dying and Vegeta hasn't reached to the exit yet to help him.

Vegeta had Goten hanging over his shoulder but lowered him and placed Goten in one arm like's holding a baby.

"Goten listen to me" Vegeta said cradling his head, "If you can hear me please listen carefully"

"I know I've told you many times I can't stand you or how much I wished we never met But over the months I've grown fond of your poo faced git"

"Don't you dare dying on me or you'll be Sorry!" Vegeta said stoick.

It seemed like Goten heard him moving slightly and vegeta felt his ki going up hinting that he's out of life danger for now.

"That's It" vegeta said throwing him over his shoulder again focusing on the exit that is growing smaller.

They got out succefully and in the distance he saw Gohan coming back, and flied towards his direction.

"Vegeta! Oh thank goodness, Goten! Is..he? "Gohan said panicked.

He's out of life danger "Vegeta said. "Get him to safety "he ordered pushing Goten to him.

"But where is Dad!?" Gohan said almost panicking.

"Go! I'll see what I can do to help Kakarotto." vegeta said without saying anything further.

Gohan wanted to help but knew there isn't anythign he can do for his Dad accept making sure everyone is safe.

Vegeta flied back into the scentuary hoping it's not to late to aid them both.

Gohan cupped Goten cold face his whole frame felt numb with indescribable feeling relief having him back.

Goten started healing when Gohan helped him chew on a senzu bean and Gohan held his Brother close.

Gohan couldn't mentally afford having his Brother taken from him again and flied as quick as he could to Korrins tower, He tried to channel his Mystic power but only a spark was of it left. It was like It can only be summoned when Gohan's rage is at his peak.

He really needs to pick up his training to make sure he will be at his strongest in the near Future.

Erasa kept staring at the sky, Hoping that gohan and his Father is all right, She worried about Goten and haven't gotten over the guilt to let him go like that.

Erasa sensed Gohan coming she knows nothing about Ki searching but the Abient wind that's heard was similar to Gohan when he flies as fast as he can.

Erasa stood up with her hands clasped together, Hoping it's him and that he saved Goten. Erasa brightened up when Gohan came into sight carrying somebody.

"Yes it's Goten!" Erasa said happy letting go all the fustration she ran upto Gohan when he landed on the ground,

"Gohan" Erasa beamed and gave him a heartfelt peck" Gohan blushed and Erasa took Goten from him,

"I was so worried about you"..Erasa said looking up at him.

Gohan smiled gently but became serious again, "Keep a eye on him make sure he won't leave the tower when he wakes up" Gohan said making his way to the Bio Scentuary.

"I will Gohan" Erasa said placing Goten down as Dende rushed to their side to give Goten proper healing.

"Hang in there Buddy" Erasa said holding a tiny hand into hers. "You are safe now"

Gohan had a hard time leaving Goten behind, He just had him back safely in his arms after restless hours without him and now they are apart again,

But there are bigger things to be upset about, Nothing else matters if there is no planet to live on and ignored the discomfort he's feeling.

* * *

Dr wheelo laughed mockingly at the injured Saiyan as he charged his canon from his victims energy until there isn't a drop left.

the individual in the cocoons moved in pain and some stopped moving as they got killed in the energy drainign progress.

There's barely any Ki left in Trunks body and Dr Wheelo started to suck out the life energy from a dying Trunks. The Lavender Saiyan accepted his fate and slowly felt his spirit detach from his mortal frame as death almost claimed him.

But then Trunks heard Goku's firm voice in his mind,He heard Goku call out to him telling him to hold on. Trunks tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He tried to call for aid but only a silent whimper of pain escaped.

He felt his life force in his body fade but held on to the tiny thread of life left inside of Him gathering enough strength to stay alive to see his friend before he dies.

Goku couldn't focus during the beam struggle as his worry for Trunks wellbeing grew.

Trunks life force is growing weaker and will die soon If Goku doesn't get him out now.

Goku felt Trunks life energy fade to Zero and It was no longer present inside the Bio machine.

he's dead. Goku is too late, Goku focused on finding Trunks Ki but he could no longer feel It no matter how hard he concentrated.

Goku's heart was filled with sorrow and grieved briefly for Trunks death tears mixed with sweat traveled down his face but then he felt his adrenaline influenced by the God power that struck him like lighting.

and pushed the bio machine back. Leaving it non functional for a moment. Goke flied towards the cocoon that kept Trunks body captive, He refused to believe Trunks is dead until he has seen it for himself

Part of The machine turned around blocking Goku from reaching towards the cocoon. And tried to blast him with a much powerful beam.

Dr Wheelo's blast clashed against Goku being sucked into the energy wave of the bio machine.

Goku's Gi slowly started shredding by the impact of the dominating blast Goku gritted his teeth he powered up beyond his maximum.

Goku pushed the blast right back at his enemy with a unlocked force inside his Ki. Dr Wheelo clashed to the ground and seems to be defeated when the Bio machine no longer got up.

The cocoons of the individuals Wheelo captured broke falling the ground but changed into cocoons again by the river of goop.

Trunks life draining cocoon broke too but goku used transmission and caught Trunks from falling just in time Before he it the ground.

The goop on the ground perked up when it felt Goku's Ki and tried to capture them both. Goku powered up making a strong shield and the goop burned off him

Goku flied up and hovered in mid air. He looked down at the fragile frame He's holding.

Trunks was dangerously underweight his skin resembled a raisin dry and brittle.

His hands and face felt ice cold and with a blue-ish colour like he has spend hours in a freezer and his ki was nowhere to be found.

His eyes were clenched together like he tried so hard to stay alive for His loved ones just a little bit longer.

Goku was deeply saddened and and furious at the same time,

"I'm Sorry I let you down boy" Goku said."Maybe you can forgive me for not saving you in time but I'll never forgive myself".

But then Goku sensed a faint Ki but disappeared again. Goku stopped grieving and looked at Trunk's motionless face.

"Trunks"? Goku spoke up supporting his head with a large hand and shook him but Trunks remained silent.

Goku concentrated and gave Trunks a bit of his energy but not too much or it would damage Trunks even more.

Trunks moved when the Ki went inside his chakra and the pale colour on his face faded and slowly turned back into the porcelain skin colour.

Trunks heard someone calling out to him and it became more clear with each word.

"Trunks can you hear me?..

"wake up..wake up buddy please say something!".

Trunks felt the presence of an enitiy that felt familiar but yet different.

He opened his eyes with effort it was blurry but could only see a bright golden aura.

Trunks vision approved and saw a face with hair of golden fire that consumed his whole body watching him worriedly

Trunks became scared and son goku felt it right away.

Trunks cowered slightly trying to get away from him.

Goku felt bad he wanted to turn back into normal to calm him down but he couldn't control the transformation of his SSJ2 God form.

"Don't be scared..It's me buddy.."

Trunks looked at him in disbelief

The blurry vision was gone and looked into Goku's eyes he seems so different His voice sounded ice cold and no longer had the spunky cheery look In his facial features But Trunks recognized the Ki finally.

Uncle? Trunks said with a fragile small voice. And clutched the tiny amount of remaining fabric of Goku's Gi.

"Yes..It's Uncle". Goku said assuring.

"B..B...But .."

"It's all right Trunks I got you .." Goku said sushing him. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"

Trunks felt Goku cradle him close against his chest,he knew dr wheelo was lying and he shouldn't believed him.

Trunks knew that he's safe and shielded from all harm in his adoptive Uncle's protective grasp and hugged Goku back as best as he could,almost dosing off against his warm frame while hearing his heartbeat.

But the tender moment didn't last long. Trunks opened his eyes again when the Bio machine became active again and started regenerate as it emerged from the goop.

"Goku-san" Trunks squeaked in fear.

Goku eyed Dr Wheelo he knows that he won't keep his sanity for long as his malicious heart grows and feared that he might attack Trunks aswell.

Goku's whole mood changed within a split second,

Carelessly letting an weak Trunks drop out of his arms. Trunks yelped and managed to levitate.

Goku placed an hand on his stomach and shoved behind his back.

" Trunks You must get out of here." " find Gohan and the others and seek shelter". Goku said,

"But I can Help" Trunks said and tried to turn into a super saiyan but was still too drained for that

Goku felt something throb in his head that traveled through his whole body. And Dr wheelo fully regenerated tiny sparks came from the machine's canon powering up to bast the two saiyans to their oblivion.

"Do as I say! I can't risk the chance of you getting hurt!." Goku ordered.

"You are just digging your own grave! "I'm Not going anywhere" Trunks said.

Goku growled through his teeth trying to keep his rage in check and vains appeared on his forehead.

'Trunks..Listen to me". Goku said starting to lose his patience with the persistent youngster.

"Get out of here while my head is still clear"!

"Goku please I can't just leave you behind" Trunks said.

"NOW! " Goku turned around yelling at him.

Trunks flinched Goku never spoke to him in such a harsh aggressive tone no matter how bad Trunks got on his nerves.

" Uh yes Sir" Trunks said quickly and wouldn't dare to argue back.

Trunks flied towards the exit, he left just in time before Goku completely blacks out.

Goku tore the remains of his Gi shirt off him, fearlessly preparing himself for the final battle.

 **A/N:** **I'm a fan of battle damage Goku or other badass Saiyan, It makes the fight more intense and raw, My Favorite one is When Goku is injured and half of his Gi is missing like he's wearing a toga.**


	9. Darkness of the mind is overflowing

The goop around the walls started to become more hostile but Vegeta used it's aura to keep the goop on a distance.

Trunks was on his way towards the exit. The Energy Goku gave slowly faded as goop splashed on Trunks leg draining his energy.

"I have to hold on!" Trunks said to himself and fought against the unconciousness to stay awake long enough to seek help.

the walls of Goop got activated by Trunks Ki as he sped up in supersaiyan 2 form. And the walls started closing in.

In the distance he saw his Father coming closer. "Dad! Father! I'm here! Trunks shouted.

"Trunks! Hold on I'm coming! Vegeta said. Trunks reached his hand towards his Father to grab it.

but the passage to reach to his Father got blocked by the goop Trunks tried to fly throuh it but it didn't work. The walls closed in and Trapped Trunks draining more energy.

"Oh No! Trunks"! Vegeta powered up and tried to blast through the goop but it was invain. The goop captured Vegeta.

The slime glowed and it drains Vegeta's super saiyan strength out of his body. His hair slowly lost it's golden shine.

Vegeta heard his son scream in pain and opened his eyes. Vegeta was enraged and wrestled himself out of the cocoon. Vegeta turned into Super Saiyan 2 but much powerful than Gohan's mystic form.

and freed Trunks Vegeta flied up as fast as he could he knew he won't be able to maintain his semi SSJ3 form so he has to hurry before it's too late.

* * *

Meanwhile in the large dome of Dr wheelo Goku has damaged the machine badly a large part of the machine wasn't working anymore and Dr wheelo tried to get the machine functioning again but the damage seemed to be beyond repair.

Dr wheelo stumbled back when Goku approached the machine to put a end to the Doctors life forgood.

his onyx eyes were empty there was no sign of emotion Son Goku seemed to be trapped into the abyss of his own vengeful spirit. And no longer felt the same.

Goku cupped his hands together gathering all the opressed power he desperately tried to control into a large reddish Kamehameha wave.

Dr wheelo tried to make goku sympathise with him. No don't have mercy this isn't you! You always give second chances! But the doctors please only fed the raw fury of the enraged saiyan.

The Ki ball remained glowing in His palms like he was about to seize his attack.

"Did you show my friends mercy"? Goku said with a dark tone.

You feasted on them without any regard for their life like the filthy parasitic Asshole you are" Goku said.

Dr Wheelo tried to get out of the Bio machine once more but his efforts were invain.

Goku's blast grew bigger and the bio dome started to shake gathering enough energy to make sure no one will become a victim of Wheelo ever again.

"Saiyan!" "Enough of this"!

"You are going to blow up the Earth! "With all your loved ones on it" Stop this madness the panicked DR Wheelo said.

But Goku didn't care that he might blow up the Earth and take part of the galaxy with him. For once in his life he didn't give a damn.

He just became angrier and angrier. Goku's eyes grew big his eyes turned from green to bright super Nova yellow. his aura spreaded aggressive across the scentuary.

Red sparks of lighting came from his body. Goku felt something snap in his skull and lost all control.

An inhumane roar escaped Goku's throat That echoed around the whole dark Scentuary.

the blast went right through Dr Wheelo's bio armor. It tried to regenerate but the blast prevented it from doing so and the acid created to regenerate started to pour into the bio machine slowly burning the doctor in It's own Goop.

painfully the Doctor pleaded for his life once more, But Goku just responded with a sinister smile that crept over his face and the whole bio dome exploded by the enlarged kamehameha wave.

* * *

Vegeta felt the dome shake, the goop became unstable and made a buzzing sound that was uneasy on the mind. Trunks head nodded in exhaustion but arruptly woke up. The goop made a haunting scary noise, similar to the noise he heard day and night in the cocoon.

Vegeta carried him under one arm like a sack of potato's and he started to feel nauseous and sicker.

"Dad Please I can't hold on much longer" Trunks chirped weakened.

"Shut up! Vegeta snapped. "Not a single word!".."You are going to make It" Vegeta said as they almost reached the exist.

The dome shook more viciously almost making Vegeta lose his balance but the managed to avoid clashing against the wall of goop that tried to catch them again. Trunks opened his eyes and looked back seeing the dome slowly desolving.

The exit of the scentuary became smaller and smaller and it almost started to close.

"Damn It"! Vegeta cursed it was almost too late but he couldn't give up. But behind him a large blast shook the while place up. Vegeta could feel Goku's power but something strange was felt in his Ki for a brief moment.

Trunks feared for Goku's life and wished His Father would turn back to save him,

Vegeta looked up and saw the exit where the goop was started to melt away a small exit hole appeared and Vegeta could wiggle himself throuh it.

"Dad wait! "We can't leave him there! He needs our help" Trunks pleaded.

"I'll come back for him Vegeta said. But first I need to help you"

"Dad No! He won't survive how can you leave him like that"?

"He will survive! Vegeta said "I promise I won't let him die there Trunks"!

"He's my friend too" Vegeta said and thrusts through the exit smelling the fresh air of the Earth as they finally left the scentuary.

vegeta sensed Gohan's Ki in the distance, He flied as fast as he could to the Dome hoping his Father saved Trunks and himself aswell.

Gohan exhaled in relief seeing Vegeta alive and well but then his eyes grew in shock.

Gohan saw Vegeta hold on to a limp starved looking frame and gasped as worry took over.

"Trunks"! Gohan said he couldn't believe what Wheelo has done to him and came to their side.

Trunks opened his blood shot eyes with effort when he felt he was held close by much gentler arms than his Father's his face brightened up recognising the Ki.

Gohan didn't want to become emotional after being flushed with an Ocean of Euphoria, but it felt like finding a rare treasure having Trunks with him after being gone for many long days.

"Gohan-kun" Trunks said, happy to be out of that horrible place and seeing Gohan's face again.

The fresh air and smell of the plants and trees remaining never felt so sacred.

Gohan helped Trunks chew on a senzu bean and waited until the bean started to do its work.

But for some reason Trunks didn't seem to be restored completely still feeling light in the head.

"Kakarotto is still in there,"He might need aid. Vegeta said to himself looking at the unstable entrance.

The tunnel could collapse with Vegeta inside but he's willing to take that risk.

"Bring Trunks to safety.."I'll go rescue your Father" Vegeta said. "If I'm not back in an hour..I want you to destroy the dome"

"But Vegeta." Gohan said alarmed he didn't want to do that If it will kill them both in the progress.

"No buts just do what you must to prevent Wheelo from harming anyone on this planet." Vegeta said and flied towards the entrance of the Scentuary.

Vegeta hates Goku's gut more than anything he can think of but he would only be fooling himself for denying the fact that he can't live without that idiot either since Goku is probably the only one who can tolerate an Asshole like him.

Vegeta flied towards the Entrance, As Gohan and Trunks watched him leave Gohan wished he could do something.

But before Vegeta could enter the Dome it expolded right infront of him, The wind slashes caused by the exploation sended Vegeta flying But stopped himselfelf from crashing against the others. The sea started to become rough with hig waves and howling winds.

Gohan couldn't see anything because of the lights of the exploation like the Earth was about to pop,

Gohan groaned frustrated while shielding Trunks from the impact while wind slashes and objects were flying towards their direction, Both of them flied from the Island where the dome is and watched the explotions from a safer distance as the whole Island got turned into a waste land full of fire.

Trunks looked down seeing the Goop sliding down into the ocean draining the life force of the sea corrals and sea life got captured and moulded into a cocoon.

Trunks eyes teared up when the smoke cleared and there was no sign of Goku fearing that Goku has perished along with Dr wheelo.

"Dad"! Gohan Choked out feeling a steely lump in his throat

"Don't die" Gohan sobbed "Don't abandon me again"

Everyone assumed Goku has perished but then out of the rubble a tower of Ki energy rised towards the heavens. Cleaning the sacred ground and sea of the Earth from the Goop.

Everyone felt Goku's Ki It was strong and steady. His Silhouette appeared from the Aura tower that still reached towards the sky.

The SSJ God Aura faded returning into his Heart and Third Eye Chakra as Goku collapsed to the ground.

"Dad!"Gohan beamed and everyone rushed to his side Picking him up from the ground taking him to a safe area.

The Saiyans remained around him Gohan Called out to his Dad touching his Fathers bruised cheek carefully.

Goku turned slightly opening his eyes noticed the 2 boys hovering above him happily with Vegeta standing a bit further away from him smiling slightly in relief. believe it or not but even vegeta was conserned for that fools well being.

Goku gave a tired but triumphant smile happy that the Earth remained unharmed atleast the large part of it was fully intact.

"Open up"Gohan said and gave his Father a senzu bean. Goku's muscles puffed up and the fresh wounds across his bare upper body faded to nothing.

Goku sat up and Gohan placed an arm around his neck, He thought his Father has perished but he made it.

He's out of life danger. That made Gohans spirit heal,also seeing his family complete, He never wants to see anyone of them getting hurt. He just want to forget these horrible nights.

"Guys im so happy you are safe but..Goku said eying his friends sadly "but..

"What? What's wrong Dad"? Gohan said panicked as he backed away from his Father.

"Can we go back home? I'm starving" Goku said and seconds after he mentioned the word "Starving his stomach roared for food.

Everyone looked at him puzzled but then warmed up to the idea of having some delicious chow.

"Want to order Chinese later...After we got rid of all the goop? Vegeta suggested feeling uncomfortable feeling sticky but then his tomach started to roar aswell.

The gang brightened up and cheered while dragging Vegeta along to the best all you can eat buffet Asia has ever known.

"I'm Gonna Pig out", Gohan beamed. "Not as much as me and my Dad"! Trunks responded.

That made Gohan and Goku grin and flied Faster ready to make every restaurant go Bankrupt as they celebrated their victory,

The Earth is safe once more...Atleast for now.

After binge eating Gohan raced to Korrins tower to tell Erasa the good news that the Earth is safe, Erasa saw him coming from the distance and he looked very happy, Erasa came to him and He swiped her off her feet spinning her happily.

Erasa squeaked with joy, And by Gohan's reaction she knew that Gohan and his friends have succeeded to save the Earth once more,.

Gohan thanked Dende for looking After Goten and Erasa and he couldn't thank him enough.

Erasa took Goten from his bed placed his boots on and Gohan carried Erasa with Goten to mount Paozu,

"I'm Sorry about your house Erasa" Gohan said a bit saddened.

"It's all right" Erasa said. but Gohan knew Erasa tried to hide her true feelings.

"You can stay with us in Mount Paozu until you have your house back, Gohan said.

"I can stay with some friends It might not be enough room and I don't want to overstay my welcome" Erasa said.

"My Dad cares for you and he would never see you as a burden"..I don't want any of my friends out of my sight atleast until the wish has been made to restore everything again". Gohan said.

Erasa nodded looking down at Goten who mumbled something about food in his sleep, Both Gohan and Erasa smiled at the little guy and Erasa started to feel tired aswell from all that nerve wrecking worry for Gohan's safety.

* * *

The gang returned to Mount paozu it was quiet none of them wanted to rest in separate rooms. They will remain in eachothers watchful eye for atleast a night or two, They needed to get used to the fact that It's really over and that there is no more danger that threatens the Earth.

The Saiyans ate some of the food they brought along that could feed a village, Gohan tried to focus his mind on the educational program on tv to forget about the terror Dr Wheelo gave him. His Girlfriend is safe his friends are safe and now it's time to heal and catch up on some rest.

Goku watched over his sons while the others could rest for a while.

It has been the longest 3 days of Goku's life, But he did It along with his family.

he felt Goten move restless and Goku reached out to his head and gently ruffled his spiky hair to wake him up.

Goten slowly opened his eyes when his nose caught a familiar scent he always loves. Goten eyes was met with Goku's face. The blur slowly faded and Goku smiled at him happily but also slight concern.

Goten smiled happily at his Father. "Da..Daddy"! Goten said.

"Hey Buddy you're Okay"? Goku asked.

"Uhu". Goten responded.

Goten sat up from the couch moving closer to his Father, and looked at Vegeta who stood with his back towards the window not far away from them.

"Uncle"! Goten beamed happy.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder and gave a quick wave with a smile.

"What's that smell? Goten said. it smells like..Food! I'm hungry.

"Rice buns"! Goten said happy when Gohan placed a big box of chinese take away infront of his nose. Goten was about to dig in but stopped where? Is Trunks? Where is he? You saved him did you Dad? Goten almost cried.

"Calm down Goten" "We managed to get him out" Goku said gentle.

"Where is he? I'll go get him" Goten said.

"Trunks is asleep," Goku pointed to a matrass on the ground where Trunks was laying out cold only lavender hair strains poked out of the covers

"He became unwell after binge eating too much junk" Goku said a bit guilty wishing they went home right away instead of plundering More all you can eat restaurants.

"Unca" Goten squeaked happy clomping himself at Vegeta's leg before he could protest.

Vegeta huffed. Lowering himself.

Vegeta felt warm including the fabric of his clothing and Goten nuzzled against his shoulder. Feeling relaxed and safe.

Goku smiled at the cute moment they shared but Vegeta wasn't very happy having his hands full with pesky Goten again.

After chewing Vegeta's ear off Goten placed some buns on a table for Trunks to eat when he wakes up.

He still looks a bit sick. Trunks flinched slightly when Goten moved some hair away to place a moist cloth against his forehead. And watched over Trunks until it was time for him to go to bed.

* * *

Trunks eyes flickered open. Adjusting his eye sight to the slight dark bedroom. He feared that he might be inside that Cocoon again becoming spooked but then He recognized the furniture and decorations of Gohan's home.

He felt a bit alone he looked around if he could find the Others when he walked by a window he could sense a familiar energy.

Trunks sighed in relief, Thank goodness he's not alone.

Trunks spotted Goku outside, Still in his battle damaged Gi

his Arms where folded together looking at the horizon intense, "I felt the God power inside me"Goku thought, "It almost took over my mind.." Goku could still feel his palms burn and tingle at the same time.

"But it's gone now..I no longer feel pain or any preasure in my skull, "It's like my Chakra's have been cleased when I used all of my power to defeat Wheelo"

Day time came and the dark blanket of clouds vanished as the sun rays shined over the globe.

Goku inhaled and took comfort in the warmth of the sun Against his skin His friends and the Earth are safe once again.

Trunks closed the door behind him and carefully approached the Saiyan hopefully Goku is not in the same aggressive mood like in the Bio Dome.

Goku started to feel more guilty for ignoring the kais and opened his mind link again Incase they want to contact him again, Hopefully they will do it soon so that he can make it right again for his disrespect towards them. Goku closed his eyes has he let out a sigh of uneasiness and guilt,

But he felt someone pulling on his trousers Snapping him out of his train of thoughts And looked down.

"Hmm? Goku said suprised to see Trunks awake still.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue." Trunks said. " once again everyone is safe because of you"

"No The world is safe because of us" "We did it" Goku said giving a brief caress over Trunks head in acknowledgment.

I'm pleased to have you back with us and most importantly unharmed" Goku said.

"I got the best friends in the world" Trunks said. "I couldn't imagine a life without all of you"

"I couldn't imagine a year without your annoying ass" Goku taunted.

"Oi! Hey come on I'm not that annoying" Trunks said in defensive.

"Just kiddin"Goku smiled gentle happy to see Trunks in a much better health

"I'm hungry" Goku said laying flat on the sand inhaling the salty scend of the Ocean.

Trunks sat down too between his knees like kid Gohan used to sit with Goku when they fly on the Nimbus cloud. Goku playfully nodged his scalp.

"I hope there won't be another foe threatning our Mother Earth." Goku said. "Eventhough I't a thrill standing face to face with a being stronger than I"

"Well don't say that out loud Uncle" Trunks said. "Peace never remains for long here"

Who knows maybe another God of destruction spawns here to fight you" Trunks said.

"I know, But let's live life the fullest and until that day comes we will be ready" Goku said.

Trunks smiled and listened to the gentle waves that clashed against the rocks,

. " When I was in that Cocoon.."

"I thouht I was doomed and that you might arrive too late or can't be bothered to show up." Trunks admitted.

"What? Not show up?" Goku said looking down.

"Trunks.."

"You know I was coming for you,We all were,"

"Your Dad was just as worried about you and deternment to rescue you as every single one of us".

"Why did you doubt that"?

Trunks just exhaled in response trying to find the right answer,Those visions he had in the cocoons were terrible but didn't remembered much of them but that eerie voice he heard night and day was still vivid in his mind.

Goku made Trunks look up with a gentle hand lifting his head up. "Answer me"

" When I was trapped in that cocoon Dr wheelo made my worst fear seem reality with taunts and hallucinations as my life energy slowly fades away. He kept saying you guys weren't coming and I'll be a prisoner forever "Trunks admitted.

"And you believed that? Goku asked.

'Y..Yes." Trunks nodded. "I'm Sorry I know I Shouldn't but..but.

" Trunks..I don't blame you for thinking that way". Goku said understanding the situation he was. "You were alone and scared". Goku said.

"But you got to believe in me" I'll never turn my back on anyone nor shall I rest until I find any loved ones who go missing. I didn't stop searching when you were gone and I never will no matter what."

Trunks calmed down inside and leaned back against Goku's bare shoulder happy that Goku destroyed dr Wheelo,that creepy fucker.

Goku looked down but said nothing and focused his eyes on the ocean

He was certain that The God power is gone now that he feels like his old self again.

"Uncle, what happened to you in that facility? You completely changed'.

'When I looked into your eyes, I..I saw a different you.. I felt a sense of fear. I became affraid of you for a second'. Trunks said

That made Goku look up. His Iris was moving in a saddened matter.

"Aww Trunks please don't be.. I was furious for letting my son get hurt by that thing. And I almost failed to save you boy.. The build up anger inside me lose all the sense I have left."

" Yeah I know Saiyans can be very scary when their rage has reached it's peak "Goku said smiling childishly

"But Still". "There is no need to fear me" Goku said. "I only use my power to do good. I promised the Earth that".

His onyx eyes had that cheery Vibe back Trunks knew that he's still the Goku everyone likes. They shared a smile but then Goku Eeped excited when he heard King Kai talking to him. He completely forgot about his request to ask the Namekians permission to gather them.

Goku got up grinning "Trunks the namekian Dragon Balls have been gathered," Goku said happy.

"You're ready for a short visit to Namek? Goku asked. Trunks pointed to himself unsure.

"Yeah you" Goku said.

"Yes! I've heard stories about Namek I wanna visit the area where you beat Freeza to a pulp!"

Goku chuckled. He didn't want to ruin Trunks high spirits so he kept quiet that the Nameks colonized a different planet after their former home got destroyed.

"Well what are ya waitin for"? "Go wake the others"Trunks skipped to the door happy and Goku could hear him beam his Saiyan Brothers names to rise and shine.

-/-

Goku stepped out of his torn trousers The warm water sprinkled over his head taming his spikey bush of hair, Goku took his time since the warm water eased his thoughts about dr Wheelo might have survived but he still remembered briefly that the Kamehameha wave vaporized Wheelo completely.

And hopefully the others can forget about this event too so they can move on with their beautiful life undisturbed without any fearful thoughts.

After a half hour bathing he felt it was enough since there is no more thing left to do.

Goku thought about the wishes they were going to make on Namek as he got himself dried up.

"Oh shit I have to remember to wish King Kai back with the second wish!" Goku said to himself. " I have to write it down after some chow"

He still felt a bit bad for killing King Kai a long while ago even though he forgave Goku after apologizing countless of times.

Goku adjusting his towel stepping out of the steamy bathroom, Gohan got out a half minute later his hair and skin was still a bit soapy but the other saiyans were still busy splashing each other.

"Guys come on! This Moori guy is waiting for us" Goku said.

"In a minute Dad" Goten said and turned to Trunks splashing him harder.

Goku shrugged and made his way outside, wondering where Vegeta went. Hopefully he's willing to join them before they leave.

 **A/N:** **Goku has Silenced Wheelo forgood, But that doesn't mean the Z warriors can rest, They must be prapared for anything.**


	10. Vow

Goku teleported the gang to Namek, Trunks was in awe with the strange green Planet. The air is thick the gravity is slightly lighter than on Earth and even the wind blew differently than on Earth.

Few nameks came from their huts, Dende was happy and greeted them, Goku couldn't resist to ask Dende to come along since he hasn't seen his Namekian friends and little Brothers for a while, Dende was happy living on Korrins tower but at times he does miss his home world.

"Nail..Moori!" Dende beamed happy and ran into the embrace of his older brother Nail.

It was a lovely moment to witness.

The dragonballs started glowing when Moori said the password in namekian, A golden aura appeared and part of the horizon became dark,

Erasa took a few steps back in shock when a frame towers above the sky, Gohan stayed next to her incase she needed comfort.

"Wauw this so cool"! look at that huge dragon! Erasa said excited making Gohan look at her puzzled but then smiled a bit when Erasa wasn't scared at all.

The Z squad stood before the eternal Dragon Porunga "Say the first wish" Porunga spoke,. Goku stepped forward. "Porunga"..Please restore the Earth from the damage Dr Wheelo has inflicted and bring everyone back to life who died".

And Dende said Goku's wish in the Namekian tongue. Trunks couldn't stop staring at the frog-like giant dragon. He wondered what the dragon looks like of the Super Dragonballs Whis mentioned a while ago.

Porungas eyes glowed, It shall be done" the dragon said.

"What is your next wish,? Please choose wisely" Porunga said.

Goku smiled and looked his his son's direction, Gohan glanced at his Father in return.

Gohan I want you to make the last wish goku said pushing Gohan a bit forward.

"Huh? Why? Gohan asked.

"I want to pass the torch to you..forgood this time "You should be Earths protector. And I'll be here to guide You".

"It would be an honor" Gohan smiled. "I know I screwed up in the past but I won't let anything come between my training not even my studies".

"I won't let you or the Earth down again". Gohan said. The short training session at Whis planet inspired Gohan again to train just like when he was younger.

Goku gave an approved nod and Gohan stepped forward.

"Eternal dragon, Grand my final wish"..I want the Earthlings and the whole Universe to forget about Cell".

Trunks looked at Gohan in disbelief, "What"? "No Please don't!

They never discussen this wish with him,How could they leave him out like that?

"And forget about us too,"Gohan said. "Accept our allies"

I'ts for the best that nobody knows about their existance. Gohan hopes this will ensure Earth's safety forgood. It saddended the Saiyans that they won't be remembered, Not even as a myth but Maybe letting the Universe know about their existance was never meant to be.

Trunks Just stood there,All his hard work has been for nothing. He couldn't believe they left him in the dark and wasn't even bothered to include him in this decision.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore, Not only did Gohan made all his work for nothing but he also put an end to their legacy. No one will remember nor find out about the good deed Goku has done.

Trunks let out a frustrated groan and left the scene he oppressed his Ki so that others can't track him down to blow off some steam alone.

He'll use his own space pod to travel back to Earth If he has to but he has no desire in talking to anyone right now.

When Porunga granted their final wish and disolved in a bright golden aura that rised towards the heavens Trunks left the group without saying a word.

He didn't want to talk to them nor go back to Earth, He'll use one of his space pods storend in his capsule case to travel to Earth himself. He lowered his Ki so that nobody can track him down to blow off some steam.

When Porunga granted their final wish and disolved in a bright golden aura that rised towards the heavens

Goku smiled feeling relief now that the Earth is truly safe, Nobody knows about their existence and this will grand the Earth many peaceful years into the Future but something was missing.

"Aah!" Goku beamed when he realised something. "I..I forgot to wish back Kaoi-samma from the dead"!

And King Kai knew that Goku forgot about him, King kai huffed expressing his disappointment all the way in other world

"Oe Oe oe ie!" Bubbles said skipping up and down, King Kai let out a sigh of frustration That Blockhead can't do anything right.

Trunks was very distraught and randomly kicked a pebble when he spotted one, He looked back at the path and noticed it got lit up again. Porunga has left so it has been sealed, Earth has forgotten her best defense team Just to do that lying idiot a favor again.

A favor he never deserved.

Trunks noticed this planet has 3 moons and there doesn't seem any changes in the atmosphere, Like It's day time forever. Even the frogs look like Porgunga,

This is a weird planet indeed.

Trunks sensed the energy of the Gang further away, They must be searching for him But he doesn't wan to talk to them for what they did behind his back.

Gohan remained a bit restless during his flight in the air. It felt like old times when he was only a boy on a big adventure adults could only dream of but his mind was troubled and was annoyed that Trunks is doing this to them again.

"Gohan we'll find him.." Dende said.

"What If Wheelo survived and followed us all the way to Namek"? Gohan said.

"Don't say that..I'm certain Trunks is all right" Dende said trying to keep Gohan's hopes up."Maybe he doesn't agree with one of the wishes we made"?

Gohan eyed Dende a bit confused. "But why would he?..Oh damn"

"Now I understand..He must be pissed off that porunga made his wish on Earth undone"

"Why does he has to make a problem out of Everything"?

"Well try to see things for his prespective..He only did what he thought was for the best" Dende said.

"Yes but that wish made everyone on Earth found out about our transformation, what if Wheelo saw that footage during the spring festival"? Or another villain? Gohan said.

"You are right Gohan".."But please Go Easy on him" Dende said.

Gohan said nothing and landed on the grass,

"Let's drop our Ki energy to Zero".. Atleast he won't sense us coming" Gohan said getting fed up with this hide and seek game.

Trunks remained by the river there were a few Nameks who were playing near the huts while the elders keep an eye on them, They pretty much acted like humans doing their routines sweeping and some even played golf with round pebbles.

Trunks smiled a bit wondering where they learned to play golf but then Trunks felt a shadow of a larger silhouette,

Trunks looked up seeing Gohan standing behind him narrowing his eyes hands on the hips like a strict Father and Dende gave him a similar disappointing look.

Trunks flinched a bit at Gohan's glare and Got off the rock he was sitting on.

"what"? Trunks said short.

"Don't what me"! Gohan snapped. "why did you oppressed your Ki again?"

'Just wanted to get away from you all, I'm genuienly annoyed for what you just did" Trunks said.

Gohan huffed, "Trunks..I know you hate him but MR Satan has suffered long enough atleast he can go home and be there for Videl".

"Suffer? The idiot did it to himself" Trunks spat.

"Waah! I lied to everyone to become richer and now the truth is out I'm suffering Waah! Trunks said mocking Mister Satan.

"Can you get any more Pathetic? Feeling sorry for a crook and also clean up after his mess?"

"He knows the consiquences of his actions next time he lies again, He probably won't do this ever again".

Trunks kept watching him with disappointment and he wasn't understanding at all that they are helping a fraud.

"Wouldnt you think it's fair when you do something stupid and you'll be punished for the rest of your life?" Gohan said calm but hes on the verge of losing his temper too.

Trunks wanted to leave and it annoyed Gohan. Why does Trunks always has to behave so disrespectful when they are in a disagreement?

"Don't fly away when I'm talking to you!"Gohan said and grabbed his boot

" Hey let go" Trunks whined giving Gohan pouty death glare.

"Hear me out first then you can go" Gohan said janking him down and he fell on his backside.

"Why should I? Everyone knows you are a hero" "If the Earth is in danger then who can they possibly rely on If the heroes who saved them are no longer remembered? Trunks said.

"Trunks..We almost caused Earth's distruction" Gohan said.

Trunks knew what Gohan meant, But disagreed, Wheelo must have known about them before Trunks searched for the Dragonballs.

"What does that has to do with us? How do you know it happened because of the wish? Trunks said upset.

"People shouldnt rely on a fraud. They should know who to rely on when there is real danger".

Gohan blinked slowly in annoyance, Trying not to start a fight between them again but Trunks is really pushing his patience.

"Trunks enough.."Gohan said turning him around but then dropped his stoick pose and lowered to Trunks level.

"I know this seems unfair but It's not about what we want," "father remained dead because he felt that Bad guys came after him,

"At first I didn't understand despite respecting his wishes to remain dead but now I do"..

"And I hope one day you'll understand aswell" Gohan said making Trunks look at him.

Trunks kind of regretted his disrespect after calming down,

"Gohan I'm sorry for just turning my back on you, My Father taught me much better than that"

"Your intentions are pure but You just have a short temper" Gohan smiled.

"But I've learned to deal with it because I love you like my own Brother" Gohan said stroking the boys scalp.

"I love you too Gohan" Trunks said hugging the older Saiyan around the waist. "I'm Sorry for walking away from you guys, I felt that all my hard work is for nothing.

"It isn't. Your Hard work isn't for nothing because I haven't forgotten what you have done for me"

"But you do know that Dr Wheelo came after us after finding out about our Super Saiyan transformation and Ill be heartbroken If anything bad happens to you or anyone I care about again". Gohan said.

Trunks huffed..

"I don't agree with letting mankind forget about us",Trunks said letting go.

"Especially you and Goku, You've done so many great things and showed how strong Saiyans can be even If they are outnumbered in strength"..

"I know,But this is the only way to ensure Earth's and our own safety,So that we can live our life in peace for hopefully many years".

"You got to trust me on this" Gohan said hugging Trunks back.

Gohan felt Trunks nod against his stomach and he hoisted Trunks up in one arm. Gohan hopes No one will mess with this wish, Because he doesn't want to worry about everyone's safety all the time.

"Come on let's go back"..Gohan said and both made their way to their Fathers.

Vegeta gave Trunks a death glare and Goku didn't look very happy either for running off like that but Gohan tried to explain what happened and got over their annoyance.

Goku placed his fingers to hid forehead when they said Goodbye to the Civilians of Namek, Dende was a bit emotional and waved Goodbye and their frames faded popping back on planet earth.

Their stomachs growled in unison. I'll go get something to eat Vegeta said and Trunks face brightened up.

"Oh I know a great restaurant down town let's head over there". Erasa suggested.

"I'll catch up later. There is someone i need to visit". Goku said.

" I'll come with you Dad" Gohan said knowing where he is going.

'No problem" Vegeta said and flied with a hungry jolly trunks towards the city.

Goku teleported infront of Vegeta "Vegeta please save something for us okay? I'm Starving"! And followed Gohan to their destination.

Vegeta looked at him bewildered. "Uh.. " But before Vegeta could say "Sure" Goku was already out of sight.

Mr Satan remained in his underground chamber going through the pages of the news paper. To pass the time. His house has been damaged by an angry mob. And Thankfully Videl was left alone.

He was exhausted and havent slept properly at all.

MR Satan looked up and gulped when he heard a noise. A hole got punched into the titanium iron and Gohan with his Father flied in.

"Hey Herc". Gohan saluted.

"Eh hi" Mr Satan squeaked "What are you doing here"? He swallowwed nervously hopefully they are not here to hand him over to the mob.

"Just to tell you the good news Goku said we made the wish with the dragonballs to erease everyone memories". Goku spoke up.

"No one remembers the lies that you told and Cell. Hopefully you've learned your lesson and live as an Honest man for your redemption". Gohan said eying MR Satan serious.

MR Satan stood up. "So..I can go home now? I won't be attacked by mobs"?

Both saiyans nodded.

Mr Satan walked over to Gohan. They watched eachother for a moment.

"I,m Sorry for all of this" they both said at once.

"You first " Mr Satan said.

"No you first" Gohan said.

"Look Kid..Im Sorry for lying I ignored the code of an honorful Warrior instead I was more worried about losing my reputation than giving the credit to you".

"That means alot" Gohan said. "Im sorry you had to go through all of this but someone made a wish with the dragonballs to expose you as an fraud.

MR Satan didnt respond to that He wasn't bothered to ask who it was since Its his own fault this happened.

"I hope we can move on from this without any hard feelings".

"Once again I,m Sorry I hope one day the people of Earth will know who they can rely on when the Earth is in danger".

Gohan nodded satisfied and stretched his hand MR Satan was a bit puzzled that Gohan has forgiven him so soon and Gladly gave Gohan the stongest handshake he can give.

Goku watched them and smiled "That's my Gohan" Goku mused he's proud of the fact that Gohan handled it in such a mature way.

Both flied home on their way to mount Paozu where Food awaits them they could already smell it from a far. It will be Chinese take away until Chi-Chi comes back but since Its their favorite food it won't be a problem.

Goku spawned infront of the Chinese restaurants entrance when Vegeta and Trunks came out with bags of food to devour.

Gohans eyed the bags of food with delight and Goku couldn't wait to dig in, They had dinner close to home having a huge feast outside. Just spending time together as a group because they never know when they have the chance to do this again.

* * *

During the afternoon MR Satan arrived at Mount Paozu with a large aircraft that probabaly cost a fortune. Trunk shot him a death glare when He saw him talking to Goku in the distance and it made his day a bit sour but yet Trunks wondered what this fruitcake is doing all the way here,

Trunks made his way to Goku when he saw Goku behaving very dismissive when MR Satan opened a large suitcase, Trunks realised that MR Satan was offering him money.. a truck load of money.

"Here you go, for you and your Family.. 160 million zeni". Mr Satan said pushing the suitcase in Goku's hands.

"This was the money I received for lying that I defeating Cell and Majin Buu",

"I think they deserved It more than I do" MR Satan said trying to make amends for all the lies he told, and It made Trunks lose his dislike for MR Satan slightly mainly because Trunks assumed that he would continiue take credit he didn't deserve.

"MR Satan..I thank you for this humble gift but..It was team work"..Me and my friends saved the Earth and.."

But then Goku realised something and accepted the money with alot of guilt in his Heart.

MR Satan smiled satisfied and apologised once more, And hurried away in his private transport.

"Told you he's not that bad" Goku said. "People can change"

"Yeah-yeah".. Trunks said half listening, Watching MR Satan leave with an annoyed pout, He still didn't like that fool.

"Goku-san? "What will you do with all that money"? Trunks asked.

"Something that I always wanted to do since I came back." "C'mon let's go inside" Goku said patting Trunks scalp.

Gohan looked though his emails as quick as he could while Goten kept whining to hurry.

"Hold on Goten I'll check my email first". Gohan looked at It and saw a email from Bulma showing her gratitude for looking After Trunks the whole spring by paying for his whole study debt, After he graduates he'll be debt free.

Realizing that made Gohan's eyes grew big, "Aww Bulma..You didn't have to do that" Gohan said. Feeling thankful but also a bit guilty at the same time.

He responded ti the email right away, But Goten started janking his sleeve, "Goten quit it" Gohan said a bit annoyed, "I need to thank Bulma for paying me"

"But she does that all the time when you look after Trunks" Goten said.

"Well this time It's different" Gohan said. "She litterally lifted a huge weight off my shoulders"

Thanks to her Gohan will be able to afford to study for his Masters and maybe PHD in the future he really couldn't thank her enough.

"Okay I'm done" Gohan smiled closing his macbook.

"Oh Finally".. C'mon Dad is waiting for us" Goten said and hopped out of the window.

Goku wandered around in the city while Erasa and Gohan were still wondering which Hong Kong street food they should pick.

he went inside a Jewerly shop and looked at a Ring that caught his attention, The diamond was huge and perfect.

After wandering for hours in the hot city the Gang cooled off near the beach the weather is really changing and it felt like a desert.

Everyone had a good time Vegeta didn't feel like coming alone as usual but atleast they have him with them in Spirit,and Goku couldn't wait until he competes in the new world Tournament coming up at the end of this year.

Goku watched his sons making the kitchen more festive until Chi-Chi comes back in 2 days,She'll be suprised seeing the kitchen all tidied up. Trunks tried to bake some Cookies with Gohans assistance to make sure he won't burn himself.

Gokus smile faded when he though back about the Kais he felt even more bad when they haven't contacted him since he opened his mind link for communication.

Goku was convinced that they Kais were displeased, And took his ingratitude to the heart.

They used a lot of their time to help him get rid of the God power and he brushed them off when they pleaded for him to come to the ritual But Goku's mind was troubled.

Goku sighed a bit. Hopefully they will contact him soon so that he can give them a proper apology and maybe be welcomed again in their realm.

But when the next day has almost begun there was still not a single word from Supreme Kai, They know the Link is open but so they they didn't reached out yet.

Goku woke up earlier than usual despite being unable to sleep very well. Goku sat up pushing the covers away. His sons were still asleep curled up next to Gohan's frame.

Gokus stomach clenches with more regret,He couldn't wait any longer and has to find a way to contact them.

His telekenis used to be powerful when the God power was still damaging him from the inside out but hopefully Goku can still manage to talk to them during deep concentration.

Goku carefully got up Vegeta's bed was empty but it still felt warm assuming he got up slightly earlier than him. Goku hoped he's okay since his Ki isn't anywhere near Mount Paozu.

Goku made his way into the forest not too far away from his home near a lake. Goku exhaled and felt this was a good spot for meditation. Goku sat down in a meditating position hoping that his thoughts will travel all the way to Grand Kai's planet.

He concentrated hoping that the Link will be strong enough to send the message and maybe If the kais are in their good mood they will give him a sign.

"Grand kai"..Supreme Kai" Goku said gently with his eyes closed trying to enter their thoughts but they seemed too far away from Earth and Goku wasn't sure If they will even sense his energy.

.."If you can hear me...About the way I left things..I just...Goku couldn't say anything more he felt even more ashamed."..I..I never meant to let all of you down"..

Goku opened his eyes surprised when a warm smoke surrounded him and brought his mind to the realm of the Kais.

"Supreme kai" Goku said standing up supprised that they brought his spirit form all the way to their realm. The taller Kai approached him.

"Supreme Kai,..Goku began.."I'm Sorry,".."I don't know what else I can say to express how ashamed I am.."

Supreme Kai lifted his hand asking for silence, "It's all right Son Goku"..We take no offense"

"I was saddened because It could have been too late for you"..When you succumbed to the God power then It would be like you have died from Natural causes and not even the Namekian dragonballs could revive you" Supreme kai said.

"I know, "But how come I couldn't sense you anymore? I thought you were displeased with me"

"We were brewing a new spell in a universe far away from here Incase you could find Trunks before the God power reached It's peak"

"How are you feeling right now"? "Do you still need our help? Supreme kai said.

"I'm all right now"..I think It's gone" Goku said he was releaved that the kais are still willing to help him If it's needed.

"If you ever needed anything we will be right here".. "Stay in good hands" Supreme Kai said and his spirit form faded.

Goku smiled but he felt icy chills over his body his clothes felt cold and heavier on his body and then his mind snaps back to his position on earth.

Goku squeaked when he felt ice cold water of the rain storm pouring on him Goku seeked shelter from the rain underneath a tree and stayed there until the rain started to lessen. Goku breathed out happy that he could talk to Supreme Kai again and returned home.

Goku's boots made wet squishy sounds when he walked to the bathroom he warmed himself up with a warm bath leaving his clothes to dry on a pile.

Goku took a moment to rest soon he will be compete in one of Beerus tournamnets, It will be very exciting seeign fighters from different Universes and Goku wondered what they would look like, Maybe he can also make powerful friends.

* * *

Gohan was watching TV on the floor and Goku and the two boys were resting on the couch.

They both slept soundless agaist Goku, Goten used his Father's knee as a pillow and Trunks nestled himself against Goku's shoulder while holding the man's shirt in a loose fist.

Goten flinched a bit uneasy like he was having a nightmare and Goku stroked his cheek with his thumb,

"you're safe Goten" Goku said fatherly letting his son hold his father's large hand into his tiny ones calming down again.

Goten recovered quicker than Trunks. The senzu bean made them gain healthy weight again but Trunks still felt Ill and becomes Tired quicker than usual.

Goku almost dosed off aswell due to having his sleep deprived last night but was wide awake when he sensed Vegeta's Ki coming near the house and Goku carefully placed Trunks down on the couch. Trunks was half asleep and was wide awake when he felt Goku shift.

Goku made a calming shushing noise and placed a blanket over him.

"Go back to sleep" Goku said gentle and quietly told Gohan to look after the boys.

Gohan gave a nod and sat on the couch continiuing watching his show.

Goku closed the door behind him and Vegeta landed on the ground. With a bag of food for the gang to devour.

"What have ya been doin?" Goku smiled.

"Gravity training" Vegeta responded.

The two saiyans looked at eachother gentle "Kakarotto..Thank you for saving Trunks". Vegeta smiled a bit in gratitude.

"Thanks for protecting my Boy. Goku said thanking Vegeta back for his effort to save Goten.

"Vegeta"..

"You called me Goku" the spikey saiyan said. Moving closer to Vegeta.

Vegeta turned his gaze towards Goku. "Yeah well That's your Earth name" Vegeta said.

"No It's my real name" Goku corrected him. "Thanks Vegeta That means alot.

I Respect you Kakarotto..As an Warrior. And I admit that You are a better saiyan than me. Vegeta swallowed. He hated saying that but after witnessing Goku's power he realized it's no point in denying that he's gifted with the superior strength far greater than his.

I hope that I can earn your trust too Vegeta. It would be great If you learn to trust me and the rest of the Z gang one day".

"And no I'm not better than you or anyone else". Goku said humble.

"You are well on your way Kakarotto" "For saving Trunks" I couldn't have done it without your help"

They shared a half smile together happy that the Earth and everyone Else have survived.

"Goodnight my friend" Goku said breaking the silence. "You can stay here with us" Vegeta Gave Goku an approved look giving him a small bow in respect and went inside.

"Hi Vegeta" Goku heard Gohans chipper voice greet Vegeta. "hmm! Chow! Gohan said as he noticed a large bag and the kids awoke from their slumber when they heard the word "Food" weakly Quivering with joy.

Goku chuckled and stayed outside to spend some time by himself, When the others went to rest Goku took a flight up in the air on his way to Korrins tower to finish his training session in the hyperBolic time chamber, For a minute he was thinking about going back to Mount Paozu to tell the others where he was going but he assumed that they would be fine on their own for a bit he'll return in 4 hours Earth's time.

the goop vanished from the Earth like it has never been Thanks to the generous Namekians,

They have to wait for 130 days to make any of their own wishes but yet they gave Earth's problem priority, Goku felt blessed with so many loyal allies around him.

Everything seemed to be back to normal. Or even better now That Vegeta kind of treats him like a friend stayed away for 8 hours Earth time and hopes everyone will understand that he originally wanted to come back in 3 hours but he got caught up with his training.

Goku felt a spark of the SSJG power inside him. He became alarmed at first but relaxed when It didn't hurt al at. It burned but It felt soothing Goku laid down again rubbing the area where he felt It in his Heart Chakra.

The feeling slowly faded but Goku will make another trip to the Kais planet for one final session to make sure he's all right.

Goku noticed Goten approaching the house and Goku greeted him happily,

Goten didn't returned the greet like he always used to Goku could tell he was in a foul mood.

Goten's eyes were focused on the ground as he walked over to Goku pouting very annoyed.

"Goten"?

"Hey little guy what's wrong? Goku said lifting Goten's chin up.

"Well..Goten began. Trying to find the right words without start ranting.

"Please Goten, I want to help you" "But you have to tell me"

"It's Gohan..Since Trunks and I were saved from Dr wheelo he starts treating us like little babies.

'When we go out and play we have to report ourself back to the house every hour".

"It's so annoying! Goten whined.

"Easy Goten, "Where Is Trunks? Goku asked.

"Well he got fed up with this silly rule and continued playing, he doesn't fear breaking the rules as much as I do".

"All right" "Go see Trunks forget what Gohan told you and keep on playing outside until dinner is served" Goku said.

"Really? thanks Dad" Goten said following his Father after he got his hair ruffled.

"I'm going to see Gohan and calm him down. Goku said and flied towards their residence.

Goten smiled joyful finally he can play like a normal kid and skipped happily through the forest following Trunks Ki.

Gohan sensed his father coming and came outside, "Dad where have you been"? "I couldn't trace your energy anywhere" I thought maybe something happened and you had to travel to the Kais again.

"I'm fine,Sorry If I worried you,"Goku said.

"Gohan come with me".."We need to have a chat" Goku said beckoning Gohan to a wooden bench.

"Did I do something"? Gohan asked curious.

"No everything is fine"..Goku said sitting down.

"Gohan about the boys"..Can you loosen up a bit"? This new rule is bugging them"

"Dad They almost got killed by one of your Enemies!" Gohan jumped in defense,

I and the people on this planet carry something that's called res-pon-si-bility,I know that word sounds alien to you but not everyone is care free and jolly happy-go-lucky guy like you Father"

Goku blinked, For a minute Gohan sounded just like Chi-Chi throwing a fit.

"Sorry, Gohan said right away, "I mean no disrespect.."

"Ahem..well.."I do worry Gohan,And it's okay to be protective but only if there is indeed danger" "besides they aren't like human kids they can take care of themself.

"But Dr Wheelo still captured them." Gohan said. "I don't want them to fall into the hands of a bad guy again," Gohan said. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Gohan do you know how many times I've argued with your mother about letting you be a kid instead of treating you like remote controlled robot"?

"We yelled at eachother Gohan. Mostly for letting you spar with me instead of forcing you to do your studies".

"And the arguments almost led us to seperate from eachother because I do not agree with pushing your offspring into a lifestyle they didn't ask for..I just felt it's unfair to treat you like you have no right to choose".

Gohan looked at his Father shocked. He knew Goku made Gohan come training with him or go on camping trips along with his friends against Chi-Chi's wishes but that their arguments almost led to a divorce was new to him.

"I don't want to start arguments with you son" Goku said.

"But Dad It's not like Im locking Goten and Trunks up. I'm trying to do whats best for them".

"No but your over protective behavior bothers them Gohan. Goku said.

"No matter how good your intentions are If others feel like you are making their life difficult you gotta find it in you to knock it off" "You can't treat people the way they do not wish to be treated just because you think It's for the best,

"Besides it's not our job to protect them, It's our job to teach them to protect themselves but controlling sentient beings is passive agressive behavior and it never did anyone good..

"Gosh Dad are you sure you are Okay"? Gohan asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Ofcourse.

"You sound like a counselor " "I've never seen this side of you" Gohan said.

"Hehe" Goku giggled. "Believe It or not I do have a brain but I don't use It often.

"And the things I just told you is a reflection about what I've learned from the bad choiced I've made". Goku looked a bit Sad.

"I've never really apologised to you".

"Apologise for what? Gohan asked".

"For being away all this time not coming back sooner"

"You have nothing to apologise for Dad".

" I'm just so happy that you are here right now..But please don't leave again..I don't think I can live with losing you again"

"I'm Sorry Gohan" "I never wanted to abbandon you" Goku said pushing Gohan closer to his shoulder.

"It's Ok" Gohan said." I'm glad I was able to harbor no hard feelings. "Because I'm also the blame for not defeating Cell when I had the chance".

Gohan stared sadly towards the horizon thinking back about where he refused to kill Cell for fun.

" Hey I won't leave you guys again" "If I do have to go somewhere I promise you I won't go where you can't follow me" Goku said.

"Dad" Gohan said slightly annoyed glaring daggerd at the older saiyan.

"What? "I promised you I won't go anywhere where you can't visit me"

"I'll stay on Earth I promise" Goku said fast like a child who tried to get out of his punishment.

Gohan huffed. "Well aslong you stay on Earth and not somewhere out of space then It's fine"

"Can I still train with Whis? There will be a tournament in october and I would like to join" Goku carefully asked.

"Well..Sure" "But only If I can come with you" Gohan said.

Goku smiled. "Well Let's do It" "We'll be in his realm in no time".

"Uh now?

"Yeah just the two of us" "It's a place full of peace and serenity" "And we'll be back before dinner"

" Or we can have delicious food there". Goku said excited.

"But what about Goten and.."

"They can survive without us for a couple of hours" "You could use a break from babysitting them. Goku interrupted.

Gohan nodded happily and walked after his Father.

Goku felt joyful that Gohan is coming with him for some Father and son time undisturbed.

Goku stretched out his hand and Gohan gladly look it. They stood infront of eachother looking eachother in the eye.

Gohan will always be his little warrior and Goku will always be his best friend in the world. They are so proud of eachother.

Goku place his fingers against his forehead and their forms disappeared from Earth traveling faster than the speed of light through the barrier of the mortal world to the world of the Gods.

Gohan still held on to his dad and infront of him he could see the bright green grass of Whis realm.

 **A/N: Goku saying Sorry for leaving Gohan behind was the best scene I wrote so far, And much better handled than most fanfic writers have.**

 **The Namek's are playing Golf because It's Moori's favorite sport on Earth.**

 **Gohan being annoyed with Trunks again was Inspired by the episode where Hiccup and Toothless ware glaring at Gustav after savign him from falling.**

 **And the rule to report back every hour is a good rule for kids when you are a tad over protective like Gohan. They can play outside without you interfering with their social life and you can be at peace. Compromising is the key and Helicopter parents need to see a shrink.**


	11. Welcome home Dear

The Fashion holiday weekend was over, Tights and Bulma made sure chi-Chi had a wonderful stay in Hongkong, There were many things to pick from in the Hongkong street markets, And she ate at the finest Restaurants.

For once she never have to feel embaressed when People stare at her husbands and sons in awe when they plunder the whole dinner table,

Some even Invited Goku to compete in a eating contest, Maybe She should encourage her husband to enter maybe he can earn alot of money with that

Chi-Chi smiled a bit to herself, It was a bummer that The Fashion week is over but on the Other half she's happy that she could return home again,

She missed Mount Paozu and her Husband and kids, Chi-Chi hopes Goku is feeling Better aswell. But he hasn't heard from him so Hopefully everything went all right during her absence.

Bulma stopped her hover craft and Chi-Chi stepped out, Telling her friends that she can walk the short way home, Tights told her that she will visit her soon to meet the rest of her family. Maybe next time all of them wants to join for another fabulous holiday.

Chi-Chi waited until Bulma's hover craft disappeared in the fog and she made her way home,

Chi-Chi had a bag full of food for Goku and Goten but assumes it won't be enough

She also brought nice presents for Gohan hopefully he's not too sore about not taking Goten with her so hopefully these Nice expensive stuff Bulma payed for will make it up a bit.

Chi-Chi arrived at the small garden but all of the sudden she saw workers placing water Statues she fancied near the swimming pool and other things she wanted for her new resort,

Chi-Chi looked around confused and hurried inside to ask anyone who payed all these workers, Chi-Chi flicked the lights on and looked at Goku and the others present in shock.

Everyone was dressed in a suit, And the house was neatly decorated, She expected a whole Junk yard but the house was spotless,

Goku who was dressed in a waist coat approached Chi-Chi He pulled her into a hug his eyes sparkled with the childlike innocence before his Ki plays up. Chi-Chi smiled looking into his eyes.

"Oh my Goku" you seem different Chi-Chi said cupping his cheek More relaxed and happy.

"W-what are you wearing? Chi-Chi asked suprised not knowing what to expect.

"A Suit" Goku smiled.

"..Why are you dressed like that? Chi-Chi asked.

"My dearest Chi-Chi our Anniversary is over 2 weeks Goku said taking her hands into his. "There is something I wanted to do for a long time".

"Remember that day when I mistaked Marriage for food? Goku smiled.

Chi-chi felt her stomach sink "Goku-san I'm Sorry..I shouldn't have pushed you into marriage when you admitted that..I should have waited because maybe you just want to be free instead of be an Husband and..

"Chi-Chi wait" Goku said.."I want to ask you something important"

But Chi-Chi kept talking "I was foolish for making you keep your promise you accidentally made al those years ago and.." Chi-chi stopped talking when she felt Goku's finger pressed against her lips.

"Please Chi-Chi hear me out" Goku said. "I didn't knew what marriage means back then but I do know now"

"Chi-Chi" Goku said lovingly kneeling down. Chi-Chi cupped her cheek in amazement she couldn't believe it.

"Will you Re-Marry me? and let me be the Husband you deserve?" Goku said.

Chi-Chi became emotional and nodded yes and started to tear up when Goku slipped a real Diamond wedding ring on her finger. Goku stood up right and Chi-Chi enveloped her arms around Goku.

She felt like a Princess again and slowly stepped back, "Where is your ring"? Chi-Chi asked with a lump in her throat.

"Oh It's um Right here" Goku said offering her a box. She wiggled the ring out and smiled when she managed to push the ring all the way to the end.

Everyone clapped and Gohan enjoyed the wonderful moment they shared. Hopefully he'll succesfully ask for Erasa's hand in the near Future but first he needs to introduce her to Chi-Chi which seems easier said than done.

This is all Chi-Chi ever wanted to let Goku know what It means to be a husband.

They leaned into eachother and Goten looked at the other side showing his dislike he never understood why grown ups like these kind of gross stuff.

Goku and Chi-Chi sealed their ever lasting love re-doing their vows. true love does exist. It's just ver hard to find.

Everyone was excited for the wedding and soon invitations will be send, Goten was stuffing his face full and Goku soon joined when his stomach started growling.

Gohan looked for his girlfriend in the jolly crowd but in the distance he spotted her and Chi-Chi held her in a embrace lovingly, Gohan wondered what Erasa said to her that made her seem this happy.

"Gohan"Chi-Chi waved "Over here"

Gohan walked over facing his Mother. "Gohan, is this little lady your girlfriend? Chi-Chi said with excitement.

"Y-yeah" Gohan scratched his scalp.

"You should have introduced her to me as soon as you became official" "Aww she's so polite and adorable" Chi-Chi said cuddling Erasa close.

"Im happy you didn't get one of these City women Chi-Chi laughed patting Erasa's back, Most of them are just money hungry or complete skanks.

Erasa eyes grew big and pushed her sleeveless dress up to her colarbone in shock. she couldn''t believe Gohan's Mother is so blunt.

"huh? Gohan said confused.

Erasa looked at gohan giving him a quick wink.

"Oh yes".. Erasa is um resident of Mount..uh.

"I live in the East district".. Erasa lied looking on the ground saying that she had a hard time lying but she didn't want to ruin this day for Gohan and looked back up at Chi-Chi's smiling face.

Chi-Chi eyed Gohan satisfied, "I'm so pleased that you're in good hands with her, "If you ever going to have kids heed my advice and don't let them come near to city people they are trash" Chi-Chi said.

Erasa and Gohan stood next to eachother and smiled a bit relieved yet ackwardly While Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder,

Thank goodness everything went all right.

* * *

Everyone was already in bed but Goku and Chi-Chi were still up they just wanted some time by themselves Chi-Chi sat outside while Goku changed his clothing.

Goku dislikes suits since all of them are stiff and uncomfortable and prefer wearing loose fitting gear like Gi's,But still hoisted himself into one for her to make her return to mount Paozu special.

The front Door opened and Goku stepped out Walking on the grass Chi-Chi looked up at her country bumpkin and noticed he changed his Gi for a much better one with blue boots and a blue waistband.

"Wauw where did you get these?" Chi-Chi said touching the fabric of his new Gi.

"Whis gave them to me"

"I've been training with him for a while"Goku said and let Chi-Chi sit between his legs on the grass viewing the meteors passing together.

Chi-Chi was a bit sleepy but didn't want to let the night end now that they finally have time to be with themselves. Goku understand that and let her have a short power nap as he held her. They didn't need to say much to eachother just being with eachother is more than enough.

After a minute Chi-Chi woke up lifting her head from Goku's chest meeting with his eyes.

Goku chuckled at Chi-Chi sleepy face,moving some hair away.

Gosh he's so attentive and gentle. It's hard to imagine that he beats the crap out of villains and allow himself to become enraged to a point where he loses all control.

But now he's the most caring person ever. If only she appreciate that side a bit better,maybe their marriage would be a lot better from the start.

But now she can focus on being a good wife,no that they will re do their vows for a new start,and this time she will not let her temper go out of control like when she confronted Gohans friends calling them delinquent. A sting of shame was felt inside of her.

It was a very vile thing to say,people change and one day she'll give all of them a sincere apology.

"Chi-Chi"?

"Uh yeah?" Chi-Chi said immediately.

"Is there something wrong?" "You went quiet on me all of the sudden" Goku said.

"No No Darling I was wondering about your health"

"How was the Ki analising ritual with old Kai? They finally figured out what was wrong"? Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes..well kind of" Goku admitted. I couldn't go for a few sessions because my friends needed my help with something important"

" but I'll go tomorrow morning." Goku smiled.

"Oh don't stay away too long that guy sure takes his time to get things done" Chi-Chi said.

"Ha Ha tell me about it " Goku chuckled "He already gave me a earful of lecture when I skipped the 12 hour Session to help everyone out."

"But listen When you left the pain became worse Almost unbearable But right now I think It's over"

"But why didn't you call? "I would have come back for you". "I feel awful for leaving you alone. "I'm Sorry dearest,For not taking care of you" Chi-Chi whined.

"Chi-Chi don't be sad". Goku held her shoulders.

"No! You were Ill and needed me, I wasn't there for you and all I cared about is the fashion week that was held in Hong kong"

"You needed that trip Chi-Chi to clear your mind of things" There is nothing wrong with going for a short Trip everything was fine and The boys and I had a great Father and son time together.

But Chi-Chi sad look didn't fade no matter what he said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it" "You weren't being selfish okay?"

" If you really feel that bad then I know a way you can make it up to Me" Goku smiled holding her around the waist.

Chi-Chi smiled a bit happy yet nervous. "Sure what is it? I'll do anything."

Goku pointed with his eyes to their master bedroom and knew what he had in mind.

Chi-Chi grinned with excitement and followed her Husband, she couldn't wait until they reached the Master bedroom and were all over eachother.

Goku eyes sparked with love while pushing her Kimono down to her waist

and Chi-Chi removed her own Bra letting it fall on the ground.

Chi-Chi had her back towards their bedroom door and unstrapped his waistband pushing the new Orange reddish Gi off his shoulders leaving it half on as Goku kept both hands around her waist.

"Click" The door was locked so that nothing could disturb them.

 **A/N:** **If Only Chi-Chi was this sweet in the Anime, Everythime she appears in the Anime she does something that sincerely get on my Nerves.**

 **I hate Mothers like her, Sure everyone worried about her kids but that's no excuse to be a overbearing bitch.**

 **In my story Gohan gets payed for watching Trunks and now It's supposed to be, expecting people to watch your kids for free is the most disgusting thing you can do to friends or family.**


	12. Another Rude awakening

Peaceful days returned to Earth once more, The gang decided not to tell Bulma and Chi-Chi what happened a few days ago or they would go beserk and blame their husbands for allowing this to happen to their babies,

And the boys had no desire to deal with hysterical Mothers and respected their elders decision to remain quiet.

Gohan spended time with Erasa and his friends without any care in the world, He was happy when he could speak to Piccolo again,

Gohan caught Piccolo by suprise when he hugged him out of the blue, Gohan said nothing about what happened few days ago he couldn't find the words to do so, He worried for his former sensei and best friend, Thank goodness everyone outside Mount paozu remained unharmed,

Life continiued in the son's family house hold Chi-Chi was thinking of what meal to cook, Goku focused on getting stronger and now that Eraza has met Chi-Chi she can visit Gohan at his house instead of meeting him elsewhere.

Bulma didn't go to any Business trip but trunks still wanted to hang out at Mount Paozu to train with Goku, An Universal tournament will be held by Beerus and hopefully he will be chosen to compete aswell.

Vegeta knew about the tournament too and about Goku's training with Whis which sparked some annoyance with Vegeta, He still doesn't want Goku become stronger than him, Vegeta didn't want to train with Trunks he isolated himself again in the gravity room but thankfully The Son family were willing to include him with their training.

Goku had a training session by himself but still remained not too far away from his children but with enough distance so that none of them gets hit by powerful blasts.

Gohan had a friendly sparring match with the children outside in the blazing hot weather,

Trunks and goten sparred bare foot with thin tanktops and Gohan Just in his purple trousers,

Erasa watched them train and couldn't help but admire Gohan's sculpted lean build physique, And he's so caring with the boys, teaching them new blocks and help them focus during a fight,

Erasa was certain that Gohan will be a great Sensei one day.

Goku briefly observed his sons sparring with each other, He smiled and was impressed with their progress,

It felt great being together as a group again,

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi joined eachother for a bath she scrubbed his back lovingly and Goku allowed his leading lady to Pampering him. Goku leaned back and let Chi-Chi rub his chest. the sex they had last night was wonderful and the steamy atmosphere the bathroom created made them want to have another round.

Goku wants to spoil his wife with a lot of love and is looking forwards to be intimate with eachother a lot more. It's not like he never was affectionate with her but since his absence and the world being in danger all the time he never had the chance to enjoy sex much before Radditz and all the other villains spawn. He wanted to have an intimate time with Chi-Chi when he came back for a day but that had to wait because there were rumors about a evil creature majinbuu.

Goku wanted Chi-Chi to know that he's still very attracted to her and the only woman he wants to be with.

they stepped out padding towards their bedroom soaking wet and in towels. Chi-Chi opened her towel dropped it on the ground.

Goku feasted on Chi-Chi's excellent shaped body and she janked her husband's towel off and Goku let himself fall on the bed with his wife ontop. Goku affectionately tucked her bun loose letting her Raven hair fall over her shoulders.

Goku enjoyed being pleased by his wife but felt it was his turn and sat up Chi-Chi smiled while blushing when Goku came between her legs.

Goku started blushing aswell and started making love to her roughly but yet gentle so that he won't hurt his wife.

The love making was wonderful both exhausted and happy, His little lady lasted a lot longer than he expected which was a awesome thing.

"Goku-San? Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah?

Chi-Chi lifted her cheek from her husband's chest looking into his large eyes.

"I hope we can do this again while Earth is still out of danger, Sex seems more pleasant during time of peace.

"I know love,And we will I promise you we will,..I'm yours forever. Goku said.

"Really? Even after all the things I did? You know nagging and being a bit mean at times?

"Ofcourse Chi-Chi" Goku said sitting up in bed caressing her cheek. I knew from the start you are short tempered and believe it or not but your aggressiveness turns me on.

"Oh? Chi-Chi said suprised. She had no idea that her hot tempered nature made Goku attracted to her more.

"I do miss It at times..But I'm also happy you changed because our sons don't really appreciate it"

"I know..During the time I heard the heartbreaking news you died to save us and when I found out I was pregnant I realised that I needed to change.

I don't want my kids to resent me in any shape or form, I still make my kids study but during weekends or holidays I let them be themself.

To make up for my ignorant behavior but also making things right with you,

I regretted forcing to marry me and ignored my promise to be the best wife I can be before we did our vows. Instead I became rude and unpleasant to be around and said and did very distasteful things to you and Gohan.

And your friends that I called bad influence know everything about It. "Im Sorry about that too,

"Im so happy you love me and still do" Chi-Chi eyes teared up happy.

"And I'm happy that you love me too".. I'm not easy to love and other wives would have divorced me but it takes a loyal and strong willed Woman like my Chi-Chi to be with me" Goku said.

Chi-Chi melted when Goku called her his Chi-Chi and both of them leaned in, If only she could redo her life as Mother and wife all over but Better late than never to realise your mistakes and learn from them.

They laid down again and Goku had his arms around her, the night seem to be peaceful and silent only the crickets were heard, Goku has a relaxed look over his adorable child like face.

It's nice seeing him in such a restful state compared to not too long ago where she had to be by his side when he was in unbearable pain.

Chi-Chi moved some of his bangs away from his snoozing face, He still looks the same after all these years, satisfied Chi-Chi laid down again taking a moment to hear his heart thump, She inhaled and placed the covers over the both of them,

* * *

Goku woke up much earlier than the sunrise he looked down and Chi-Chi was still by his side having one arm around his stomach smiling gently,

Chi-Chi's hand traveled to his chest letting out a small noise of feeling content in her sleep.

Chi-Chi hasn't slept this wonderful in years being apart from Goku It felt wonderful having him in the same bed with her again being safe and protected once more.

Her hand felt warm against his skin and Goku carefully held on to it placing a kiss on it.

Goku watched Chi-Chi in a peaceful state. She seems more happier now that Goku has stepped up and be a man for her in her life. This is what Chi-Chi really wanted. And Goku would gladly give her what she needs the most. Love and respect from her husband.

Goku sighed happy placing the covers that was lowered to waist a bit closer covering her nude body a bit more. She's so pretty and there was barely a sign of aging in her features she ages like wine and made her more attractive.

Goku felt nature was calling and carefully got out of bed reaching for only his trousers. He looked back at Chi-Chi smiling and cleared out.

Goku closed the water of the sink and left, He couldn't wait to dive in bed again holding his leading lady in his arms until she wakes up.

But then he felt pain in his stomach, For a minute Goku thought he must have eaten something wrong and went outside but the pain is starting to throb viciously traveling all over to his heart and vital organs. Goku became out of breath enhaling painfully.

his skin produced reddish electricity and his body started to puff up,

"Oh No! The God power...what the hell is it doing to me?" Goku cried out in pain.

Goku thought it was gone but it never left his Chakra's and now it's attacking him from the inside out.

Goku squeezed his eyes shut lifting himself up in a crawl position , and brough his fingers to his face a shaky hand touched his forehead and Goku used all the control he had left to teleport himself to Kaio's planet.

Goku laid on the ground clutching the grass on the green planet, Goku hissed trying to call for aid but only a sigh escaped, Goku thought this was his final hour

for once in years he felt that It's too late for him now,

Seconds after Goku's arrival Grand Kai felt him but then his heart raced with fear, His Ki felt heavy and It's dying. Suprime Kai asked what's going on when Grand Kai kept staring towards the forest. But then He felt Goku's dying life energy too,

"Oh No!"..We have to hurry" Supreme kai said while placing 2 fingers against his forehead

Grand Kai found Goku unconcious on the grass with electricity sparking from his body.

Supreme kai came to his side he used his powers to stall the distructive power,

and carried him to one of the healing chambers with his telekenis trying to stop the God power from destroying him with his Mystic power.

Goku was placed on a stone table Supreme Kai placed covers around Goku's body since it's a bit chilly in these chambers and when they channeled their mystic powers at once, the stone table started to glow and the Symbols on the sides started to lit up,

Goku's muscles started to ease up returning slowly to their normal size. And the preasure on his heart lessened. Goku could breathe properly again and inhaled deeply and then exhaled carefully, The Mystic power took most of the preasure on his Vital organs away but could still feel the power being restless inside him.

Goku opened one eye looking at the two kais watching him with relief but yet with deep consern. "Thank you"..Goku said gentle.."I'm Sorry for not listening Supreme Kai".

"Save your strength friend, none of us blames you for choosing to save trunks" Supreme Kai said and wanted to place a iced cloth on Goku's forehead to keep the fever down.

But it made Goku's skull throb worse.

"Please don't! Goku said in pain pushing it off him. "It hurts.. Goku said sitting up clutching his temples.

"I'm Sorry, We will do whatever we can to make you better, It's not too late to get it out" Supreme Kai said.

"I know.. I trust you supreme Kai". Goku said laying down again and Supreme Kai kept the covers close to Goku's face,

Supreme Kai smiled Fatherly and channeled his Mystic powers again to heal and cast the God power out, Goku felt the cold but comforting effect of his Mystic powers entering his third eye and other Chakra's.

* * *

Chi-Chi rubbed her hand where her husband used to sleep, The covers felt warm ish but he wasn't there. Chi-Chi's small smile faded when her eyes were opened, She looked around in the semi dark room and turned on a light.

Chi-Chi sat up in bed placing a cover infront of her nude body, For some reason it felt very strange not seeing him with her.

Chi-chi looked down, Goku's clothes were still on the ground and his boots were still outside the bedroom door,

This didn't feel right at all, Goku leaves early all the time but if he went somewhere then His boots and clothes wouldn't be laying on the floor like that.

Chi-Chi looked in the wash bin hoping that he placed them there to have it washed but there was nothing and none of his Gi's were missing all of them were neatly folded which means Goku never opened his dresser.

Chi-Chi's heart sparked with worry she tossed the sheets around her body on the ground and slipped into her clothes making her way to her sons bedroom.

Gohan clenched his eyes they throbbed when the light of the hall shined in his eyes, Trunks whined annoyed in his sleep and moved his head away from Gohan's shoulder burrying himself undeneath the covers,

"Gohan wake up" Chi-Chi whispered

Gohan moved his face towards her direction seeing his Mother watching him worried with both hands clasped together.

"Ma what is it' Gohan said sitting up and Goten rolled off Gohan's tummy but slept further.

"Gohan, Goku is missing" Chi-Chi said.

"What? Maybe he went to Grand Kais planet"Gohan said trying not to become worried himself.

"His Gi is still here".."I know Goku, He never ever leaves without eating something".."What if he's been taken by an enemy?"

Dr Wheelo's face flashed before Gohan's eyes when Chi-Chi said that and got out of bed.

The boys woke up when they heard Chi-Chi and Gohan exhange words both of them seemed upset, Trunks knew something was wrong and the boys hopped out of bed running after Chi-Chi and Gohan outisde.

Gohan placed his foot and the green grass but stopped when a image appeared infront of him with Instant transmission,

It was the Supreme Kai, He stepped towards Gohan with a serious look on his features.

"Greetings, Supreme Kai bowed.

"Goku is with us..He became very Ill.., I know this is very hard for you to hear but Goku is receiving the best care for his recovery"

Goten was very saddened and Trunks felt guilty for what happened to him, He blamed himself that Goku is still not better.

If Trunks was stronger then he could have freed himself from wheelo's prison but yet he had to rely on Goku again and now the godpower is killing him.

"Goku will have to live with us for a while so that we will be able to step in when the God power attacks him again, But please be ashured that we get him everything he needs to make his stay as pleasant as possible" Supreme Kai said.

"My Husband enjoys my cooking a lot, Can I bring it to him?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Ofcouse"...anytime" Supreme Kai said and Chi-Chi smiled a bit but still she couldn't hide her worry for her Goku.

Gohan moved away from the group Trunks wanted to follow but supreme Kai placed a hand on the child shoulder,He needs some space to collect himself, Trunks.

"When he's ready I'll bring all of you to Goku, You can stay in the Kais world as long as you wish",

"He needs your support more than anything right now". Supreme Kai said to Chi-Chi and she nodded in return.

Gohan looked at the sky still filled with multiple stars. Gohan was affraid to lose his Father, If he could he would take his Dad's place and carry that heavy burden for him. "Oh Dad".. Gohan said dishearted with tears slightly building up.

"You just saved the planet days ago, I thought we could live in peace now that humanity has forgotten about us but now you are sick again and i fear that that you will be taken from me again.

"Why do you always have to suffer Father? Gohan thought tears disappeared in the grass and Gohan tried to collect himself again,

He'll find the Earth dragonballs after they are activated again in 3 months to make the God power go away or have himself transport to Namek to revive his Father If he lost the battle against the God force,

He won't let His Father disappear out of his life again. And those thought gave him a spark of hope again.

* * *

Goku turned around in bed trying to ignore the birds outside chirping their morning song, Goku blinked confused thinking he's in his own bed but sensed his surrounding are different. He turned his face to the fire place that greated his body with warmth,

"Chi-Chi? Goku said confused. Rubbing his face tired. He realized that he was in the Kais realm and missed Earth already, He was hoping that this was a bad dream but he's still sick. Goku sat up letting the covers fall to his waist. He rubbed his chest that still hurt a bit but not as bad as a few hours ago.

On the chair next to his bed Goku noticed new clothing that the kais left him. He ditched his pj trousers and slipped into his new Gi pants, Goku admired the Gi top while holding it infront of him.

It was similar to the Gi whis gave him but it had a grayish blue color. Gokus ears perked up when he sensed an energy and focused his eyes on the door.

A knock was heard,The door opened slowly and Grand Kai walked in, "Ah you are finally awake Young man" Grand Kai said. "Do you like your new outfit?

"Yeah I do" Goku smiled in gratitude putting It on tying the red waistband around it. He viewed himself in the mirror. The Gi fits loosely around his shoulders and the V neck left a large part of his chest exposed.

Goku loved the new look It felt comfortable on him and easy to move in.

"Goku-san..Your friends want to see how you are doing, Are you ready?

"Sure" Goku said, "W-where are they"?

"Come and I'll take you to them. Grand Kai said and both teleported outside.

His friends and family were outside and all of them brightened up When Goku appeared infront of them, Chi-Chi clasped her hands together seeing her husband safe from harm and mentally thanked the Kais for taking so much good care of him.

"Dad! Gohan said happy and Goku smiled at his son holding his arms open, They almost fell on the ground when Gohan glomped his Father,

" Dad I was so scared, Gohan said Goku felt Gohan tremble slightly and rubbed a large hand over his scalp.

"So was I little man".. "But I'm better now" Goku said rubbing his shoulders, Goku let go of one of Gohan's shoulder and eyed his wife who came closer,

"aww Chi-Chi" Goku smiled sadly when she started to wheep wetting his clothing. Gohan came and hugged both of his parents and Goten and Trunks joined hugging Goku's leg and Goten hugged Gohan and his Mother around the waist.

One huge family hug was created and a stronger bond of Love,

 **A/N:** **Much to Goku's dismay The God Power has never left his Body and for some reason It's active again, Will The Kais help Goku Ban the God Power forgood this time?**

 **Gohan doesn't know that If Goku dies from the God power then he can't be revived so now Goku's only hope for recovery are the kais.**


	13. troubled

Goku laid on the bed with his his arms resting under his head,He could finally rest but for some reason he was full with energy, His Family was still asleep in the Other guest chambers,

The night seemed so much more peaceful on the Kais planet than in mount Paozu, And wondered how his friends back on Earth as he slowly exhaled from his nose staring at the ceiling.

He didn't feel hungry eventhough he hasn't eaten much, Goku turned trying to sleep on his side, Maybe he can rest for a hour before the ritual begins, Goku blinked feeling a bit warm and that made his tiredness finally kick in.

He slowly closed his eye lids almost drifting into a deep sleep but within a brief second he saw his wife bruised beatened with her eyes open in fear laying on the ground almost dying of her injuries,

Goku screamed in terror grabbing on to covers thinking that he's holding his wife, "No! No! Chi-Chi" Goku cried out in sorrow.

The God power started to cause Goku pain once more, He woke up in the middle of the night from his vision gasping for air, As his vital organs started to create severe pain that made Goku break down losing his composure.

The Door slammed opened and Goku was teleported outside in the open air before he could look up.

and the ritual symbol on the ground started to glow Undeneath Goku's feet as the Kais started with a gentle chant to summon their power for the spell.

The Kais came to his aid opressing the God power with their ability, Goku laid panting on the ground, And the pain started to go away, But Goku became more restless when The Kais used more of thier powers to opress the God power.

"You putrid maggots!..Stop It!" Goku snarled at the kais his eyes sparked aggressively with a hint of something sinister

Supreme Kai was taken back slightly but kept pushing his Mystic Power against his Chakra's as the Mystic Aura around Goku perked up rishing towards the sky and started to howl like a ambient wind over powering the God power that was stuck in one of his Chakra's,

Goku clenched his eyes and felt his senses coming back,

We managed to bad the God power from two of your Chakra's. Supreme Kai said relieved. ONly a few more to go and you'll be free from all harm,

Goku's smile faded watching the kais with shame that crept up in his system, "I'm So Sorry for calling you such a degrading name""I..

"Goku-san"

"We know The God power is Altering your mood, "But rest ashured friend..We put a temporarily block to the God powers activity and we will banish it from the last remaining Chakra's.

"The block will give you relief for only a day But please keep your mind at peace or the God power might break from It."

Goku smiled, Soon he will be released from the pain, And his life can go back to normal. " I will do that, Thank you so much for being so good to me" Goku said in gratitude, He moved away to spend some time by himself, He'll visit his friends shortly but now he needs to alone.

Supreme Kai watched Goku leave worriedly, "Grand Kai..I saw something in his eyes, it was unfamiliary cold..Could It be that the God power is manifesting into an entity using Goku's body as a host?

"No"..Grand kai said.."The God power Is just energy of all Saiyans combined, Energy can't form into a alernate personality Even if one of the Saiyans isn't pure,

But because he absorbed it in the ritual the God power will remain stuck In his Chakra's, "If only I knew about this Beerus then I would have released the God Power from his Chakra's when it didn't had the chance to become resistant.

"But what if there is something parasitic inside him waiting to take over? "we should call him back to do a Ki Analysing ritual just in case"

"It's already been done,

"Goku was worried about that too He couldn't speak because of the pain but he reached out to me Telepathically so I used my mystic power to to see for myself but there was nothing.

"Ive seen the God power stuck in his Chakra's like a roaring Dragon causing disturbance But The hostile personality you sensed is nobody but Goku Himself"

"What do you mean"? Supreme kai said alarmed.

"Every Saiyan has a dark corner in It's mind, Like every sentient being "

"So we have it too"? Supreme Kai asked serious.

"Yes...We do," Grand kai confirmed.

Supreme Kai looked at the Wiser kai and looked at the last glimpse of Goku disappearing in the fog,

the taller kai felt weary while the words of Grand kai remained in his thoughts,

Maybe now it's the right time to do a Ki ritual on himself to make sure his dark subconciousness will remain under his control.

Goku went to the guest chambers where Chi-Chi rested. He could sense the Ki of the boys active as he passed by, They are awake but decided to leave them be, Knowing that they are all right is good enough.

He quietly came inside the guest chamber

, Chi-Chi didn't seem the rest very peacefully, She rested in a fetus position instead of spread over the bed like she always does when Goku is with her.

Goku carefully placed a hand on her abdomen and he could feel her breathe, Goku's paranoid thoughts were silenced .

Chi-Chi is safe and sound,

Goku was so happy that she's alive..he moved some hair from her troubled face, he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Chi-Chi moved when her husbands lips touched her, Her face relaxed with a smile automatically holing onto her husbands wrist keeping it close to her face,

Goku didn't want to leave her side now that she seemed calmer now that she subconciously sensed that Goku is with her.

"I love you Chi-Chi"...I'll see you tomorrow" Goku gently said, "Please don't be worried about me"

"I'm going to be all right"

* * *

Dawn came over the Kais planet, Gohan opened one the guest windows as he got out of bed tucking the still snoozing Saiyans in, The wind ruffled in the leafs and the grass danced along, Gohan could sense his Fathers Ki and the kais in the distance up on the hill.

It felt stable and it made Gohan feel better and had a bit more faith in his Fathers recovery,

Gohan quietly left the room to bathe on his own and prepared Breakfast for the tiny Saiyans, Trunks loves pancakes with berries and hopefully He'll do better than last time making pancakes that almost made the house set on Fire.

After the ritual was over Goku used a chopped down tree as a bench to sit down, The Kais planet isn't that bad, At first he didn't like the idea of staying here until he's better,

But having his friends around him makes things alot more bearable, It doesn't matter where Goku is aslong he's with the people he loves.

Nothing could beat Mother Earth but this world isn't that bad when you have the chance to explore it, The days and nights are longer than on Earth and there are no annoying mosquito's or other unpleasant bugs, everything felt peaceful and serene.

He's happy that the kais don't watch him like a hawk like he's a small child on supervision, They give him enough room to be himself when he's on a break.

Chi-Chi came beside her husband and sat next to him. Goku looked up and both shared a gentle smile.

"Hey Chi-chi" Goku said.

"Hi dear..Can I rest here? Chi-Chi asked gently tracing her fingers over his chest.

"Sure"Goku said. I don't mind.

"Come" Goku said reaching his arms to her welcoming her in his embrace.

Chi-Chi came closer and sat between his legs against her husbands frame and Goku let himself fall on the grass without a warning.

Chi-Chi yelped but started giggling when they laid spread on the grass.

Goku pulled her up kissing her hair, Chi-Chi smiled turning on her stomach and nuzzling her face against her husband's chest.

Goku felt warm and it was very nice to be by his side when times are tough.

his heart seemed healthy, It's still beating and the most important part it still beats for her and only her, Chi-Chi feared for competition but her Goku still wants to have her, She couldn't wait to send invitations for the best wedding ever since Goku understands what a vow of eternal love means to him.

The horizon is starting to change color hinting that It's getting later and within a handful of hours he has to go back for the Ki analyzing before he can go to bed and favored the little moment of bonding with his wife letting his eyes gently close as the wind brushed against his face.

"Dear? Chi-Chi said.

"hmm? Goku said acknowledging, Looking down at his wife tighening his hold lovingly.

"we were so shocked when Supreme kai told us the news"..Will you ever going to be ok?

Goku let out a impatient sigh and got up pushing chi-chi gently back. "For the thousand time "Yes" "Im going to be all right"

"But..

"I told you that countless of times and my answer hasn't changed" "Why do you always doubt me?"

It's not that Goku but It's happening all over again"..I just don't have faith in supreme and grand Kais ability to heal you! Everything went from bad to worse for you.

"That's my fault..They could have gotten rid of the god power within 24 hours but i refused to come no matter how much they pleaded."

"Why on earth would you do that?

"It's..a long story"..I needed to be there for my friends"

Chi-chi sighed "Even if you did go they wouldnt be able to cast it out" I mean they have been busy with you for so long and nothing happened so far"

Goku became frustrated with Chi-Chi raising her voice in a arguing matter, and felt the God power give him hot stingy sensation through his spine.

Maybe we should gather the dragonballs maybe Shenron can help" Chi-Chi said.

"I trust Supreme kai" Goku said short.

"Goku this has being going on long enough, Relying on these two won't get you anywhere just gather the dragonballs already"

"You are just going to your loved ones false hope"

"They are inactive! Goku snapped back. "I'm not giving you false hope"..If I'm certain that the God power will leave,

" I would have told you and my sons If I can't be saved because all of you deserve to know the truth" Goku said adjusting his Gi.

"Goku..what if the Kais fail? You need to take that into consideration too and find a way that will work.

"I know Supreme Kai will succeed"..I've always Trusted my gut feeling" Goku said and turned to his wife.

"And you should trust me"

"But I do...Chi-Chi said trying to calm him down resting both hands on his chest.

" No you don't,

"Atleast not as much as you should" Goku mused sadly,

I'm Sorry honey, Lets..let's change the subject..Are you hungry? I made something nice" but Goku's scowl didn't fade.

"I prefer to be by myself right now" Do not follow me" lowering his Ki and teleported else where leaving Chi-Chi behind.

Chi-Chi wished she didn't brought it up or atleast kept her voice down,

She always has a habit to raise her voice when she tries to make her sons or anyone else listen. Supreme and grand Kai told everyone to be as calm as possible because the slightest annoyance can alter the healing progress.

Chi-Chi felt like a fool for yelling at him completely ignoring the kais warning,

Maybe it's for the best to leave the kais realm and see her husband again until he's ready to come home.

She'll miss him not having him around but for now I't seems like the only option.

Part of her wants to run to him trying one more time to make him stay, But she knows that he might become more aggitated.

This was supposed to be a wonderful night together and Instead of cherrishing that moment she let her big mouth getting the best of her.

* * *

Goku has calmed down after spending moments in complete solitude, he let his Ki go back up if case someone is trying to find him.

He could sense the Ki of his family and the Kais but his wifes Ki was missing, That worried Goku a bit and levitated up in the air, Trying to pick It up as he flied back to the guest chambers.

Goku landed where Trunks and Goten were playing on the grass And Gohan spotted his Father while reading a thick Science Book Erasa gave him.

"Daddy! Goten beamed glomping his leg happy to see his Dad. Gohan also came beside his Father.

Goku chuckled patting his son's scalp,

"Where have you been"? Gohan asked.

"I needed time to myself to clear my head, "Where is Chi-Chi"? Goku asked.

"Ma told us about your brief argument so she decided to stay on Earth until you can come home'. Gohan said,

Goku lowered his head a bit. "I wanted to tell her Im sorry, Can I go see her Supreme Kai'?

"I advise you not to leave our sight so that we can step in when you become Ill again. "But we won't keep you here against your wishes, You can leave anytime you wish",

All right, I'll see If my Telekenis can reach all the way to Earth Goku said remembering his telekenis ability reached a new high level when the God power is active.

"Guys I want atleast one of you to spend the night with Chi-Chi.. I'm a little bit worried about leaving her all by herself, Goku said wishing he could go himself.

"we'll go back to Earth.."And stay close to the Kais incase you fall sick again" Gohan said.

"I promise".."Goodnight guys"Goku said.

"Goodnight Uncle", "Goodnight Daddy" Trunks and Goten said.

"Sleep well Dad we will be here for you tomorrow morning" Gohan said hugging his Father tight.


	14. A new foe

The rest of the gang was already outside, Gohan told the boys to leave his Father be for a bit, He's not in a condition to play and nobody should aggravate him since that can alter his recovery,

But Trunks had to see him, His guilt grew and knew This could be all his fault, Enemies come and go but what If Wheelo did see the footage at the Spring time festival? Maybe If Trunks didn't do that then maybe Wheelo wouldn't have attacked the Z squad while Goku was doing the ritual.

and pretended he wanted to play Hide and Seek with Goten, Gohan thought nothing suspicious about it and let them wander off by themself.

Gohan watched Trunks hide and Goten started counting and went after Trunks. Gohan was happy for once he doesn't have to tell them not to go too far or watch out for any dangerous Animals.

They could play aslong as they like without worrying about their safety. It felt good feeling this carefree, If only Earth was this peaceful and danger free.

Gohan thoughts drifted away thinking about his Dad for a brief moment hoping that he can take His Father home soon and forget about this.

Goten was trying to find trunks and looked behind the bushes and hovered up in the air to scan the area. Goten saw a bush near by ruffle and went down to have a look.

Trunks came out of hiding and Goten grinned. "Ha found you Trunks" Goten chirped and was about to fly away to the home tree.

"Goten Goten! wait" Trunks said grabbing Goten's foot.

"I want to see your Dad"..I really need to get things off my chest," Trunks said looking a bit uneasy.

"...But gohan said.."

"I know I know" Trunks said "It won't take long".."We'll be back before Gohan suspects something"

"Kay" Goten said a bit unsure and both focused on Goku's energy, They felt It right away the Ki ritual has ended so visiting him won't be a problem.

They landed on the ground a couple of miles away,

Trunks picked strange but sweet tasting fruit from the trees carrying them with both hands like a sack of apples and Goten went after him.

"I'm not sure If we should be doing this Dad might not be himself" Goten said nervous, Big Brother might not like this" Goten squeaked.

"I'll go first" Trunks huffed. "If he's in a edgy state then atleast you won't get yelled at" Trunks said.

They spotted Goku in the distance and Trunks shoo ed Goten behind a tree and carefully approached Goku.

Grand kai gave Goku clothing similar to their own wardrobe, He asked them the favor to dress like them out of respect, They even gave him the Potara ear rings, Goku held them in his palm, Goku wondered what will happen when Vegeta and him will fuse again.

Could their powers combined destroy the God power? But then again, He'll be stuck as Vegitto forever, And He doesn't want to be in the position to share both wives, Chi-Chi and Bulma would be so Jealous of eachother.

But then again, if he's Vegitto he'll be eternal unless he's killed. He'll never tire, And Earth will always have her protector. Goku slowly warmed up to that idea, Maybe If everything else fails he could ask Vegeta to help him. Hopefully he'll do it for him,

Because the last thing he wants is leaving Gohan all by himself with his wife and young son, And As Vegitto a part of him will always be with them.

And speaking of Chi-Chi he does miss her a bit and would like to visit Earth for just one hour to see her and spend time on Earth.

Goku lifted his hand, The wedding ring is still on his finger, he adjusted the ring lovingly,Thinking about his wife, Still looking beautiful as Always.

"Chi-Chi.." the saiyan mused happy.

Goku opened his eyes warily sensed a Ki coming closer, "Who's there"? Goku snapped.

and Trunks flinched in response. "Um" Trunks said a bit nervous taking steps back.

"It's Okay" Goku said beckoning, "I was only startled".

"Goku-San I brought you something to chew on".

"Thanks" Goku smiled.

Trunks sat next to him "is any of this my fault?

"Wa..What do you mean"? Goku asked.

"You stopped going to the ritual to look for me, Maybe If I stayed the night with you guys then maybe Dr Wheelo never had the chance to..

"Please don't say that" Goku said looking into the child's eyes. "This is nobodies fault",

"Trunks have a look at me", Goku said holding on to his shoulders."If you want to blame somebody then blame DR Wheelo"Goku said.

"Im just scared that you might die You skipped too many Rituals"..If you had them undisturbed then you would be better by now,

"That is true Trunks, I would have been better by now..But there is a way Incase this ritual fails",

That made Trunks look up feeling a tiny spark of hope in his heart throb

"I've spoke to Whis, there is a level beyond the supersaiyan God level, And with Whis training I can reach to that level destoying the God power automatically",

"That's great Uncle! Well what are you waiting for"? just go already!" Trunks said bossy and excited about the news at the same time.

"I've already started training with him" Goku said and Trunks stopped janking his arm.

"I feel so much stronger and I know that I might be strong enough to get rid of it If everything else fails".

Goten noticed Trunks sitting there with his Father quite normally, and came out of hiding knowing the coat is clear,

"Daddy"! Goten beamed happy and came to his Father side cuddling his arm.

'Hey buddy" Goku greeted and held the children close to him placing them on both of his knees like a comforting Sensei.

" The Earth is safe now But I still sense trouble ahead," Goku said and that made the children tense up.

"I'm worried about you guys, And that worry grows everyday since Wheelo attacked us",

"I want you both to be all right, but It's not my job to protect you, It's my job to teach you to do that yourself" Goku said.

"So can you atleast give Whis training program a chance"? "You'll grow so much as Martial artists"

Trunks looked up, "If It makes you happy then we Will" "Right Goten? Trunks smiled at his friend.

"Right"Goten Chirped happy, "That would be an honor I always wanted to spend more time with you Daddy"

"Me too Goten", Goku said squeezing his son gently, "I want to spend more time with all of my family and friends".

Goku was satified with their answer, and hopefully he can convince the rest of the Z gang to train with them like back in the day where they did training together instead of separated all the time.

"You guys are ready for some sparring"? "'I need to go back soon" Goku said.

"yes Sir" Trunks said happy.

Goku squirmed a bit when Trunks said that, He still doesn't like being called Sir despite being in his early 30's, But said nothing.

Goku admired their positive attitude, Hopefully they will understand that being the protector of your own life no matter how many peaceful days will come Is important so that you'll never be unprepared for a new threat.

* * *

Goku gave the children permission to head back to the guest chambers to rest and Goku took the opertunity to train by himself for a bit.

He enjoyed sparing and teaching them to improve their fighting ability but at times it can be distracting and they do slow him down since they are nowhere near his level of strength,

Goku powered up he felt the God power spark and tried to keep it in check through his intensive training to make sure it won't become any worse Before Whis comes back.

Gohan closed the door behind him and he sensed his Fathers Ki somewhere in the woods, He wants to stay but he also has Erasa on Earth and a important interview will be around the corner, Leaving his Father here for a couple of days Is a bit hard to do,

But his Father will understand, And when the Kais travel back to Earth he hopes he can stay with his Dad without anything important coming up. The kais have been taking care of him very well and they will continiue to do so.

Goku breathed in and out a couple of times and stepped back with his eyes closed, Goku's muscled tensed up and held in a squeak when the waterfall touched his back,

Goku breathed out relaxing his sore muscles as the water poured down over his face and chest.

The splashing water eachoed a bit in the waterfall cave, And Goku dived underwater to bathe when he got used to the ice cold water. He could have gone back to the Guest chambers but this is how he used to bathe before Bulma found him,

Goku has the tendency to pick up old natural habits when he really misses his GrandFather, If only he could come back just for one day,

Trunks and Goten made their way back and Trunks was trying to hammer into Goten's brain so that he won't slip up.

"Goten don't tell Gohan anything no matter what"

"Don't say a word about what we did okay"? Trunks quietly said to Goten when the Guest chambers came into view.

"right, Got it!" Goten chirrped.

"If he asks something then tell him we went for a swim after we got bored of playing hide and seek okay"? Trunks said serious.

"Roger" Goten said.

Trunks touched the door knob but the door got pulled open,

"Oh hey guys" Gohan said in relief, "I was about to go out and look for you",

Trunks and Goten smelled food and their stomach started to roar. they wiggled their way inside almost pushing Gohan on the ground and started to feast.

Gohan regained his ballance and got over his shock closing the door behind him,

thank goodness his dinner is still bubbling away on the stove otherwise all of it would be gone in second.

Gohan placed the food for his Father in his own Guest room incase he comes back hungry and took a seat with the others.

"How has your day been"? Gohan asked friendly.

"We went to see Daddy and stayed with him to spar...Oh!" Goten said covering his mouth realizing what he slipped out dropping the spoon on the ground.

Trunks facepalmed himself and saw Gohan's face change from happy to visibly aggitated.

"Didn't I say..to leave him in peace for a while?"

Goten gulped still covering his mouth his heart thumped in his troat, They are in deep trouble.

"..You two Know very well that I hate being lied to"! Gohan said stern he tried not to lose his temper and shout.

"Don't be mad at Goten, "He didn't want to but I convinced him to come" Trunks quickly began.

"..I felt guilty I had to see him and say Sorry for the mess he's in".

Gohan felt his anger leave but he still seemed quite annoyed.

"For what? " Gohan asked.

Gohan left his seat making his way to Trunks who still kept his eyes focused on his hands that nervously resting on his knees.

"You still don't blame yourself for It right"? Gohan asked.

"No, But I know I am to blame because I wasn't strong enough to defend myself and he was forced to give up on the Ritual"

"Trunks.."

"There is no need to sugar coat things because It won't make the truth any better,"

"I do not wish to be the weakest link of Earth's special forces so I decided to train with Whis aswell" "To be as strong as I can"

"Me too big brother" Goten said. "We'll all be strong like Dad"

"That's great guys.." Gohan said, "I wish you both goodluck"...But Trunks I want you to promise me just one thing" Gohan said no longer seeming annoyed.

"What's that? Trunks asked looking up at Gohan's gentle facial features.

"Stop blaming yourself"

"Heh"..I'll keep that in mind" Trunks said but still his gut clenched with sorrow, He tried to fucus on spending time with his Saiyan Brothers because Whis will arrive very Early.

* * *

A new day has arrived on the strange but serene planet,

Trunks and Goten were glued on the Crystal ball to use It to watch their favorite show that are airing on Earth and new interesting ones from around the globe, Supreme Kai convinced Grand Kai to let them borrow it so that they'll atleast be quiet.

Gohan felt a bit bad but he will be back in a few days until he'll hear an answer from the company that will help him with his life, But not only his but for his family aswell so that he is able to help them and maybe pay for Goten's college and provide a better life for his Mother and Father,

Gohan enhaled hopefully his Father can stay without him for a short while and focused on his Fathers energy leaving the children by themself unnoticed.

Gohan landed seeing His Father coming from the waterfalls his hair was still a bit wet but seemed more happier and relaxed.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan said happy. he wanted to tell his Father he needed to leave in a bit but also wanted to give his Father hope during these dark times.

But Gohan's chipper mood changed sour when Goku told him that Porgunga can't save him because His death will fall into the Catagory of Natural causes.

and he knew about this for a while now.

Trunks and Goten were playing outside in the forest and could see Gohan speaking to his Father in a aggitated matter and Trunks quickly turned Goten around to leave them alone, By the looks of it now It's not the time to interfere.

"How could you keep this from your own Son!?" From Mom! From everyone? Dad how could you? Gohan said taking some steps back.

"You left me in a delusion that we could save you!"

"Gohan c'mon you know this is very hard for me to admit this" Goku said.

"No! "How would you feel if I did this to you"? Gohan said reacting very dismissive towards his Father attempt hold his shoulders and turned his back to Goku.

Goku took no offense because he's aware of Gohan's fears to lose his Father forever and that's what made it hard to tell Gohan the truth about the God powers but said nothing he let Gohan have his angry rant until he'll come back to his senses.

Gohan huffed wishing he didn't lost his temper like that. "Look Dad I'm Sorry" Gohan said slowly turning around.

"..I don't want to see you die, to be gone forgood not again! Gohan said and Goku only kept his arms open so that Gohan could let it all out.

Gohan burried his face in his Fathers shoulder clutching the back of Goku's Gi.

"Gohan.."Goku gently spoke up. "If everything else fails there still be hope left"

"There Is a Level beyond the Super Saiyan God level that will destroy it".."And I'm going to find a way to do It"

Gohan sniffed lifting his head from his Fathers shoulders looking straight into His Fathers large eyes hopefull but also scared.

"Gohan I want you to be a part of his training too, We'll start tomorrow morning before the Ki ritual starts,and continiue when it's over

" I'm so happy with the support I get and I don't want to leave you out in this amazing oppertunity"

"Dad I can't stay, I have to do important things on Earth", And Goku eyed him disappointed with his answer.

"I want to be there for you and I don't want you to think my work is more important than you Father

You are my world..But I have to do this for Us, for Erasa" Gohan said having one hand on his Fathers shoulder.

"I promise Dad, I won't stay away long, I'll come back as soon as I can but If things go well I might not being able to train alot" Gohan said.

"I understand"..Goku said nodding.

Gohan's stomach clenched, he knows his Father is disaapointed despite having that happy Go lucky smile glued on his face again, He could see it vividly in his eyes.

Goku could never hide his true feelings from his son and Gohan hasn't forgotten his vow to train again for the Earth's sake,

To make things right with his Father he'll train with Piccolo during his days off, He'll spend less time with Erasa but everything is better than disappointing his Father more.

They parted from eachohter after a long talk, Gohan went to see Grand Kai to ask Supreme Kai If he can take him back home.

Supreme Kai nodded placing his fingers against his forehead channeling his Ki for instant transmission, But before the Kai could place a hand on Gohan's shoulder the half Saiyan spoke up.

"Supreme Kai,..Can you take me back in a week or so? "I know You have a tight scedual but I hate the idea of leaving my Father by him self for so long. Gohan said.

"Sure, I will visit Earth soon to see If you are ready" The taller Kai said.

"Thank you", Gohan said and looked unsure at the direction where his Fathers Ki is located and both of them dissapreared from the kais planet.

* * *

The children were taking a nap after they trained with Whis, Goku started to feel hungry again and got his monstrous apetite back that was gone for weeks.

His mind was calm and more collected which was strange, It's like the God power never manifested inside. The veins over his hands forehead were gone

his musscles went back to his normal shape and his skin no longer tingled with a burning sensation.

He knew he's not healed yet but why does the God power seem so absent?

Goku looked up when the wind blew differently for a brief second. Goku closed his eyes fearing that the God power will causing him pain again but It cooled down like there was an airconditioner inside his Chakra.

a blue spark came from his palms and disappeared again, Even his hair became blue ish for a split second, It felt great, That unlocked power sparking is probably the result of his training with Whis.

Goku will keep his Hopes up that It's a sign that he's reaching towards the next level of the God form, Goku longs for his old life and with Whis training he will get it back one day soon.

* * *

Gohan traveled back to Mount Paozu after having a interview and dinner with Erasa, She helped him relax and be ready for the Interview, She even flied up to the window of the room where the interview was held.

She could tell he was nervous, Saw her in the corner of his eye when the interviewer was looking though Gohan's documents and grades. Erasa smiled giving him a encouraging thumbs up. "I Believe in you" Erasa mmouthed and ducked out of sight.

Gohan smiled feeling less nervous and was able to answers the questions with a peaceful mind. Hopefully things went all right .

Birds were chirping all together at once, Sitting on a branch with bright feathers, In the forest the Weather seemd alot cooler which is fine because back in the city you can fry an egg on a cars hood, literally.

Gohan went passed the Oak tree that leads to the path of his house but noticed a note being placed against the Trees Trunk.

Gohan snatched it from the tree hoping that maybe the kais wrote It, Gohan frowned looking at the yellow coloured note, Gohan made it into a ball and threw It away,

"I'm not in the mood for this" Gohan said outloud. he tried not to let this turn his high spirited mood sour. But deep inside he kind of felt worried,

he doesn't want to end up in un needed trouble.

He Ignored what was written on the note and continiued with his days without thinking back about It, They went by just like always, spendign his time in the forest or with his friends and girlfriend behind his Mothers back he went to see Piccolo for training.

His Mother won't be happy but that doesn't mean he can't decide for himself, Sure He'll respect the rules of the house but he won't let her control his desire to train, It's his life not hers.

Gohan's day couldn't get any better, The Interview went excelent and Gohan heared back from the company within a few days.

It was a great chapter in his life, He's finally hired as a Sience researcher assistant not only that he will be studying for his Master degree while the company pays for his Education.

Gohan had to restrain himself for not doing a little happy dance to express his joy to the world. Erasa has been very supportive and was on his way to see her to tell her the good news.

Videl spotted him as she turned around a corner but quickly hid herself, She feasted her eyes on Gohan, He looks so much mature with that waistcoat and red tie of his, Videl came out of hiding and gathered her courage to face him.

Gohan felt so happy, No words could describe It, He may not become a scolar but atleast he's doing something he likes next to being a martial arts.

he'll graduate for his Masters he might be replacing the current employer. he'll be 22 by that time and he already has so much experience under his belt at such a young age...And when that time has come he can ask Erasa to marry him since he'll have a stable income to be the husband an amazing lass like her deserves.

The weather was a bit too warm and Gohan couldn't wait to cool off as he tucked his shirt out of his trousers,his hand traveled to his tie to loosen his collar but then he saw a Glimpse of Videl in the reflection of a tiny mirror where Sunglasses are being sold.

Gohan's eyes narrowed annoyed, He hopes she's not here to have a long chat with him because he's in no mood for that.

"Yes? Gohan said short turning around.

"Hi" Videl smiled a bit, Gohan's face loosened up wondering what she wants from him now,

"I wanted to thank you for helping my Father".."

"Your welcome.."Are you done now"? Gohan said wishing she would just go away.

Videl didn't like Gohan's uninterested attitude, She thanked him from the bottom of her heart and he doesn't care at all.

"Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean you should be uncivil with me" Videl said calm but wasn''t too happy with Gohan's disinterest to speak with her.

"You told me to stay away from you after I asked many times for a chance to explain myself" Gohan said.

" I said that you would give me space, You bombarded my phone with messages to talk things over" Videl said. "It was doing my head In".

"Why are you here"? Gohan asked but this time he dropped his stoick attitude, "I know You didn't contact me just to say thanks"

"I just want to give us a second chance, We've been through so much, The world tournament Flying lessons,You giving me a senzu bean, Majin Buu, Doesn't these events have a special place in your memory atleast?

These bonding moments Gohan still remembers vividly because they were indeed special but when Gohan thinks about his Future these memories mean nothing to him because Videl will never be in it.

But he couldn't tell her that, Because Videl might blow up and they end up screaming at eachother, He wants to end their contact on good terms so that he won't say anything nasty to her that He'll regret later.

"who did you really fell in love with"? "The Golden fighter..Or me"? Gohan asked.

"With you ofcouse!" I fell in love because you are strong but yet gentle at the same time and a martial artist like me".. "Can't you see we are made for eachother"?

" No I don't, Erasa is the only Woman I truly love".."I'm late for our date can we please end this conversation?". Gohan said trying not to lose his manners.

"Do you honestly feel as much for her as you did for me"? Videl asked him blocking his way.

"Just leave me alone" Gohan said visably aggitated.

"Just answer the question Gohan" Videl urged.

"At first I thought It was a bad idea to start dating again because I still had hope that we'll be together again,After making you realise I wasn't dating Erasa behind your back I simply gave her a ride home after she got fired from the Hospital.

"I know" Videl said a bit saddened. "Sharpner confirmed It, He asked you to pick her up".."And I'm Sorry for thinking such a bad thing about you but I reacted this way because I was hurt"..But I won't break up with you ever again.

"I longed for you to come back But that dream is over" Gohan said finishing his sentence before Videl interrupts him again.

" That's not true Gohan,You are trying to ignore your love for me because you are with Erasa but there is no shame into admitting it".." Just calmly explain to Erasa that you rather be with me".."She'll understand" Videl said taking some steps closer not giving Gohan a chance to get away from her.

"I'm not going to leave her for you" Gohan said, he trembled slightly he was on the verge to yell.

..You broke my heart! always manipulating me with blackmail to do what you want! And I allowed It like a fool"

"But I won't let you or anyone else throw me away like trash ever again! ". Gohan said raising his voice.

"Gohan I.." Videl muttered.

"I think we said enough for today, Goodbye Videl" Gohan said a tad hostile and walked away.

"Gohan wait..come back or.. I'll tell everyone what you are"! Videl said desperately trying to make Gohan stay and hear her out.

"Congratuations Videl, You destroyed all of the feelings I still had left for you, "You should be with someone who is just as manipulative and stupid as yourself.

"But..." Videl said reaching out her hand.

"Don't ever approach me again" Gohan said calm but deep inside he was boiling with anger,

Gohan turned around and left the scene without saying a word further, Videl watched him leave And regret overtook her,

Gohan just told her that he still had feelings for her and she ruined a possible chance to be with him again.

She wished she could take it back, To prove Gohan that she changed, If only she could be his lady instead of that airhead.

But the damage has already been done.

Gohan walked out of the large shopping centre hanging his waistcoat over his arm, Why couldn't she just leave him alone? She had her chance and now she thinks she has the right to manipulate him into breaking up with his Girlfriend.

Gohan took off in the air above the clouds attempting to remove his tie frustrated,

It stubbornly remained around his neck and he ripped it off when it didn't co-operate, Gohan was genuinely ticked off he couldn't believe she would sink this low to blackmail him again.

Gohan wondered If he wasn't being too harsh with her and what he could have said differently If he could turn back the clock,

But one thing he didn't want to change is that he stood up for himself, It felt good letting her know that his heart belongs to Erasa and there isn't anything she can do to make him be with her especially for blackmailing him again, Videl did him a great favor for ending the relationship otherewise he would never had the chance to be with the best woman in the universe.

Gohan glanced at a large digital clock, He's already late and increased his speed keeping himself higher than the airplanes passing by,hopefully he didn't let Erasa wait too long.

The bright green Island came into sight, it was beautiful from above and a colourful rainbow made the Island more welcoming,

Gohan landed on the sand of the beach, he spotted Erasa in the distance under an umbrella reading a magazine,

Gohan placed his clothing folded next to his shoes and quietly approached her.

Erasa squeaked when she felt she was grabbed from behind.

"No no! Let go let go!" Erasa said digging her nails in Gohan's arm but stopped when she realised it wasn't a creep. Gohan's large eyes looked down at his lovely lady

"Hey" Gohan smiled. "Sorry I'm late..It's just that".

"It's only a half hour love"..Besides you had something important to do" Erasa said understanding.

"But Erasa".. Gohan said wanting to explain what happened.

"You don't have to feel bad,.I'm happy you are here" Erasa said pulling his arm towards the water for a swim,

Gohan decided to let things drop because the last thing he needs is having this day ruined by telling Erasa what Videl tried to make him do.

Erasa is sensitive and always worried he'll leave her for someone else, And this might shatter her faith in love. Gohan carried Erasa out of the water after swimming and chasing eachother, It feels so nice being held by Gohan like that, His grasp always feels so protective like you are in the safest place on Earth.

Erasa placed a capsule on the ground and It poofed out an table with delicious chow. Gohan eyed the dishes with delight and then both of their stomach started to roar, They eyed eachother lovingly.

"Ready? Erasa asked challenging.

Gohan barely heared Erasa and started to devour whats infront of him,

"Hey! I still had to count to 3!" Erasa laughed and stuffed her face with rice and chow mein.

Erasa knows she's going to lose challenging Gohan to a eating contest but still It's always fun to do these odd activities together,Atleast she can kick his ass in a burping contest,

Gohan looked behind him when he felt something cold pressed against his back.

Erasa was putting sunscreen on him but first she took the oppertunity to draw smiley faces on his bare back before rubbing it into his skin.

Gohan chuckled at her childish behavior leaning a bit forwards so that Erasa can continiue with her crafty artwork on other area's undisturbed.

"How did the inteview go?" Erasa asked still drawing cute things on him.

"It went much better than I thought, They were enthausticastic and immedeately welcomed me to their team. Gohan said his eyes brightening up.

Erasa's jaw dropped in amazement when Gohan told her about the possibilities in the Future.

.."Gohan I'm so happy".."I knew you could do it!" Erasa said hugging Gohan tightly around his shoulders placing a heartfelt peck on his cheek hugging him again.

"Heh" Thanks Babe".."I couldn't have done it without your support"

"But babe".. Gohan said.

"Yes"? Erasa squeaked. hoping there isn't any bad news Gohan hasn't told her about.

"How do you see the Future?".."I mean our future?.."Can you picture us being married one day"?

"Ofcourse" Erasa said calming down in relief. "From the moment I've met you I knew you will be the one who will be asking for my hand"

"R-Really?" Gohan looked at her suprised.

"Uh hum" Erasa nodded. "After a couple of dates the feeling became even stronger".I can't imagine not having you in my life Gohan"

"So does this answers your question"? Erasa said moving closer.

"Yes.." Gohan shyly cupped Erasa's face. "Thank you.." "You have no idea how much this means to me"

their tender moment was interuppted when a couple of obnoxious surfer dudes spawned on the beach making a sort of war cry when they spotted huge waves they can surf on.

Some of them were bubbly and greeted the couple, Gohan and Erasa smiled amused watching them sprint towards the ocean.

More people were attracted to the beach as time progressed but they didn't mind because the closest were atleast 8 feet away from them, Erasa wanted to go for a walk, Gohan tied his shirt around his waist and Erasa her beach sash incase It gets chilly as the afternoon slowly changes to night.

The soft crystal white sand felt like a cold blanket underneath their feet with every step they take,The sun left beautiful colours giving the Island a romantic gloom.

"Wauw look at that view" Erasa said. She had a great view over the Ocean and could see wild colourful parrots nestled in the trees.

Gohan looked at the horizon a gentle breeze touched his skin and breathed out a bit saddened, He was thinking about his Father, if only he was here with him right now that would have made his stay on this Island more enjoyable.

Goku remained on Kaio's planet when Goten and Trunks had to go back and wondered how his Father is doing, and If his training with Whis will really put an end to his suffering.

Gohan hasn't heard anything from His Father for days, The Kais haven't returned to pick him up, Goku was understanding when Gohan told him he needs to head back to Earth for this important interview But now the communication seems dead.

Could It be that he let his Father down more than he thought by making his responsibility on Earth first priority?

That thougth striked a sensitive nerve with Gohan, Goku would never make anything else a priority when Gohan needed his Dad the most and what If Goku needs him the most now that he has fallen Ill?

He never really thought about It that way, And hopes Goku is not too disappointed with him.

.Mount Paoz is very quiet without Goku and wished he could travel to kai's planet and see his Father and also to see If they are still Okay.

The fact that Goku has remained silent including the kais made Gohan worry, 'What If Father told the kais that they don't have to go back to Earth to pick us up"?

"But Father could have atleast let them come to keep in touch with us".

"What's going on Dad? "Why won't you talk to me"? Gohan thought and really started to feel bad.

"You're ok Gohan"?

"You became quiet all of the sudden." Erasa spoke up interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh Sorry I was thinking about my Dad", Gohan said.

"How is he"? Erasa asked.

"He's not doing very well" "he was Ill some days ago and is getting treatment for it..." I am so worried about him "

"Aww I'll have him in my thoughts" Erasa said "Hopefully the good spirits may watch over him"

Gohan responded with an arm around her squeezing her gently. "I don't want anything bad happen to him, "I just need my Dad as much as I need air"

"Gohan try not to lose hope, "Whatever it is that is hurting him right now, he will get through it because he knows he has a son who loves him so much and many friends who are on his side".

"What If I displeased him"? Gohan asked, "I haven't heared about him for days which is very unusual".

" I know you worry about the weirdest things Gohan". Erasa said and Gohan arched an eyebrow in response.

"Hey! No I don't" Gohan said defensive.

"Yes you do, 'Erasa said and started mimicking Gohan's accent playfully, hunching her shoulders up and down "Oh dear what If i'm writing down important information at the congress and my pen runs out of ink"?

"wow wow wait wait!" Gohan said "I don't do that with my shoulders, Gohan said.

"Yes You just did that a moment ago" Erasa giggled talking normal again.

"But You're amazing too Gohan, You are strong and brave"Erasa said hugging him around the waist.

" But please be careful and the Z fihters must be vigilan aswell" .

"Some humans might not understand and see special gifted humans as a threat". Erasa said, and Gohan could sense her worry in her Ki.

" No one can harm me Erasa" " Don't worry" Gohan asured her.

"Also we made a wish that made everyone forget about the Saiyans accept for our allies"

"Oh? "So that's why no girls ganged up on you for an Autograph" Erasa said looking up, feeling slightly releaved that all these silly women will stay away now.

"Yes, we thought about it and It's the best for everyone and the universe that our power remains hidden".

" Erasa I'm sorry for not being honest with you about my Alien Herritage until the footage of Cell's defeat started playing,"

"I wanted to tell you one day but I also feared that you might run from me or never Trust me again" Gohan said.

"But Gohan I would never do that" Erasa said caressing his spiky hair with one hand. "There is no need to feel guilty,I understand why it was hard for you".

Erasa sat closer to Gohan. Lovely dark eyes stared back at her. Erasa blushed placing her hair behind her ear and came closer to Gohan's face.

Gohan closed his eyes and waited until Erasa's lips touched, They almost kissed but then the Island shook heavily and severe wind slashes got fired their direction like a roaring hurricane.

"Aaah"! Erasa shrieked allarmed. Gohan shielded Erasa with his arms Around her as the sea became rougher. Gohan flied up in the air placing Erasa on a safer area,

the atmosphere became bright orange and a island not far away from them got destoryed.

"Gohan what's happening?" Erasa said coming from behind him.

Gohan didn't answer and gritted his teeth. Gohan pushed Erasa behind him with one arm. Gohan's muscles increased And Erasa watched his transformation into the entity called the Golden fighter.

"Gohan?" Erasa squeaked.

"Stay back Erasa" Gohan barked. " The Earth is in danger"

"Gohan I want to come with you maybe I can help." Erasa said quick.

"No! It's too dangerous" There is something out there that can wipe out civilizations" Gohan said.

"But..."

"Now it's not the time argue!" I'm a lot more vulnerable when you are there with me!"

Without saying anything further Gohan took off as Erasa watched. she clasped her hands togehter worrying about his safety.

"Don't die Gohan" Erasa shouted towards the sky and flied back home to help her parents and everyone else in her town to seek shelter.

Gohan placed his shirt on closing only a few buttons and looked at the Island he left behind, it disappeared into the fog as he increased his speed.

Gohan squeezed his eyes shut as worry for her wellbeing took over. He hated leaving Erasa behind all by herself,But he couldn't take her with him and expose her to danger.

"Be safe Erasa" Gohan mused and behind him 3 other golden light bulbs closed in Gohan looked behind him and Vegeta Trunks and Goten appeared.

"Vegeta"! Gohan looked at the older saiyan. "Guys! There is no time to talk! We have to hurry"! Gohan shouted all of them increased their speed to keep up with Gohan.

Gohan flied next to the children worrying about their safety

"Goten!..When things get.."

"I left Ma at Korrins tower don't worry she's fine" Goten said without hearing Gohan out.

" Listen to me!" Gohan said with a hint in his voice that he does not want to be interrupted again.

"When things get too Dangerous you have to leave no matter how hard it will be"

"Got that"? Gohan said hoping his Brother will heed his warning.

Goten nodded.

"You Too Trunks..Promise me you'll leave" Gohan said wishing the two children didn't came along because there is no guarantee that they will listen.

"I will Gohan I give you my word" Trunks said serious and Gohan knew he spoke the Truth.

Everyone charged up and flied after Gohan as they traveled further the Other Z fighters joined them too They must have felt the onslaught aswell.

This is the most powerful force they ever felt and the fate of the Earth lies in the hands of the Z fighters once more.

Gohan couldn't sense the enemies energy It's either an android or It knows about the Z warriors existence and deliberately block It's Ki from being identified.

Gohan kept an eye on the Children as he flied faster making sure they won't leave his sight.

"Father, Please! Wherever you are we need your help", Gohan said hoping his Father can read his thoughts, Gohan knows that not everyone will make It out alive fighting this Demon but they can't give up they need to buy his Father more time until he comes back to Earth.

* * *

"Hey maniack"! "Don't you move another inch..Or I'll have you put to justice by the Earth's mightiest champion"!

The Ki blast disappeared into the palm of the aggressor who aimed it at defensless villagers, Eying Mister Satan puzzled when such a weak excuse of a man wants to challenge him.

MR Satan acted like he was strong enough to defeat this intruder but he was litterly wetting himself.

MR looked behind his shoulders at his peers who hid behind the rubble close to him, Encourage him to kick his ass. MR Satan made an attempt to collect himself again putting another brave act to save his reputation.

"You were one of my finest pupils after all the things I've taught you about Martial arts and power you abused it" MR Satan said.

"leave now and I might spare you" MR Satan was sweating bullets hoping this was just one of his creepy nightmares about being exposed as an fraud again.

The residence of Satan ville looked at eachother in shock. "Did Mister Satan trained him? They all wispered to eachother.

"Get him MR Satan" The Major beamed wondering why Mr Satan is wasting his time talking to this stranger.

"Cmon dude I thought you were one of the good guys" ..Don't put me through embarressment infront of the Major'. MR Satan whispered through gritted teeth so that no one behind him could hear.

An evil chuckle escaped the enemies throat.

" well you thought wrong" And smacked MR Satan away in the rubble Twitching in pain as MR Satan hit the ground. MR Satan supporters who rooted for their champion stopped chanting and slowly lowered their fists.

Their champion got smacked away effortless like a fly with a rolled up paper.

"Please get up MR Satan! Defeat him! The people cried. You must or it will be the death of us all.

Ears of the enemy perked up. "Really?" "Then prepare for your deaths vermin."

Mr Satan reacted with punches against the jaw multiple times but it only aggravated the new foe.

"Enough of this" The man said and A small ki attack got blasted against MR Satan and got send flying in the rubble badly injured.

The humans gasped in horror believing MR Satan has been killed. No one dared to move an muscle.

Gohan and the others felt a Ki energy growing stronger. It was hostile and evil it was a Ki of a cold killer. And Gohan could also feel the Ki of MR Satan fading.

Gohan never liked that fool but he doesn't deserve to die.

Gohan turned into mystic and charged towards the area where the onslaught is taken place.

Large Ki blasts that devoured the land like a atomic bomb was spread all over the islands and there was no sign of survivors.

It un nerved Gohan It's like history is repeating it's self again.

"We have to hurry! Or else there isn't anyone left to save!" Vegeta shouted.

Mr Satan limped away cowering like a beaten hound and the bystanders freaked out in shock. There goes their last hope to defeat this hostile no one is brave enough to fight,And made a run for it aswell when electricity started to appear out of nowhere.

Reddish Ki surrounded the atmosphere making a hauling sound as it aggressivly filled the sky aswell.

The shirt disintegrates because of the impact of the Aura and muscles building up.

red glowing symbol-like markings on the bare Chest that reached to the shoulders and lower back temporarily appeared and faded again when the Ki returned back into the Heart Chakra.

Everyone looked in horror as the large frame levitate to the sky.

Gohan and the gang flied to the doomed city as fast as they can.

They saw someone floating in mid air with a large energy ball in his palm that could destory this planet with everyone on it.

"Prepare to meet your doom weaklings"! The figure said and was about to launch an huge planet destroyer Ki ball similar to Beerus.

When Gohan heard those words adrenaline rushed through his body

"Nooo I won't let you harm The Earth any longer! "Gohan roared and powered up Along with the rest.

And all 4 saiyans used their powerful blast at the entity. It lost It's focus and the death ball faded when Gohan's blast got hit.

His Masenko blast felt like being stung by a Bee but the being was impressed by the amount of Power Gohan posseses.

Maybe Gohan will be a decent competition before the Earth will be evaporated.

Smoke has cleared but the entity remained unharmed Not even a single scratch was upon Earth's newest tornmentor.

the palm where the death ball was floating on was clenched into a fist and longer opressed It's own Ki.

the frame turned towards the Z fighters. They gasped in shock especially Gohan.

Everyone seemed to be frozen in time they couldn't believe it.

Two Ruthless but familiar onyx eyes were locked with Gohan's,

Gohan backed away,after sensing so much bloodthirst and loathe for everything on this planet in the Ki of Earth's Mightiest foe.

"Oh, No! It can't be" Gohan said with a shivering voice.

 **A/N:** **The fifth Saiyan was Tarble and not Pan, I hate pan Toriyama should have forgotten about her.**

 **I like the bond the Saiyans have with eachother here and I wished more families are like that.**

 **Erasa mimicking Gohan's accent and hunching her shoulders up and down is inspired by Hiccup and Astrid moment in HTTYD2 where Hiccup expressed his worry about becoming the new chief,**

 **In 2 months I'll be studying for my degree And I wanted to fisnish this story before I attend college.**

 **This story will be the last one I post for now despite having all kinds of new Idea's for HTTYD Batman Transformers Young Justice and DBZ because my deepest consern is that any updates for a new story will be sluggish,**

 **And I hate It when other writers let their viewers wait for a huge amount of time on a update from a semi-abandonned fic so I don't like to do It to others.**

 **It's just not fair for you guys,**

 **If you played close attention to Goku's visions then You already got a clear hint who the new villain is and If I decide to make a sequel then I want to introduce the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Aka SSJ blue to the story that will be a light in Earth's darkest hour.**

 **So until next time and take care.**

 **Light Gaia.**


End file.
